PSYCHO BROTHER
by FbrKm
Summary: [EPILOG UP!] Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dengan dua orang kakak angkat yang kesehariannya adalah 'membersihkan? Dan bagaimana jika mereka mulai jatuh cinta? Akankah semuanya berubah? BAD SUMMARY GS!Chen/Yixing/Minseok. ChanChen/KrisXing/LuMin
1. PROLOG

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers  
**

**Author : JH92**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Seorang namja berjalan dengan santainya sambil membawa kantong plastik yang berisi 3 bungkus ddeokbokki yang masih hangat. Bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, ditambah dengan suara yang merdu membuat malam itu menjadi sedikit berisik. Namja itu bernama Luhan

"Ah… apakah tidak ada beberapa tikus hari ini? Tanganku gatal" ucapnya

Luhan kembali berjalan sambil bernyanyi. Sesekali ia akan menendang kerikil kecil di depannya untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya. Ia sungguh merutuki adiknya yang membuat ban sepeda motornya kempes dan tidak bisa digunakan malam ini karena tidak ada bengkel buka pada jam 11 malam. Dan sialnya, ia juga harus mencarikan ddeokbokki untuk adik perempuan kesayangannya itu. Kebetulan ia juga lapar dan kasihan pada adiknya yang satu, jadi ia membeli tiga bungkus

"Hei kau!"

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati beberapa pria berbadan besar dan lengannya bertatto. Luhan menatap dingin 5 pria berbadan besar di depannya, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai

"Ada apa?"

"Serahkan semua yang kau punya" ucap salah satu pria

"Semua yang aku punya ada di rumah. Aku hanya membawa uang pas untuk membeli ddeokbokki ini" jawabnya

"Jangan berbohong! Aku tahu kau menyimpan beberapa uang di kantongmu" ucap pria satunya lagi

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Coba buktikan padaku" jawabnya lagi

Dengan segera kelima pria itu menyerang Luhan, namun Luhan dengan santainya menghindar dan malah menghajar kelima pria itu dengan kakinya. Luhan memang selalu mengandalkan kaki terlebih dahulu sebelum tangan jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan benar saja, karena tubuh Luhan kecil, ia bisa cepat menghindar dari pria-pria itu. Luhan menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang berkilau dari saku celananya

"Inilah saatnya bermain" ucap Luhan sambil menyeringai

Dan malam itu, kantong plastik berwarna putih yang terciprat oleh darah yang Luhan buat menjadi saksi bisu dimana kelima pria itu meregang nyawa di tangan kecil Luhan

* * *

**10 tahun yang lalu**

_"Appa"_

_Kris dan Luhan menghampiri sang appa yang tengah membaca koran paginya di teras rumah_

_"Ada apa Luhan?" Tanya sang appa_

_"Appa, bisakah appa mengadopsi anak?" Tanya Kris_

_Sang ayah menutup korannya dan beralih menatap kedua anak lelakinya_

_"Kalian ingin punya adik?" Tanya beliau_

_Luhan dan Kris mengangguk,"Tapi, kami tidak ingin appa menikah lagi" ucap Kris_

_Sang ayah tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala kedua anaknya sayang_

_"Baiklah. Siapa yang membuat kalian ingin memiliki adik? Yeoja atau namja hm?" Tanya sang ayah_

_"Yeoja!" ucap Luhan senang_

_"Dia sangat manis dan cantik" lanjut Kris_

_"Dia tinggal di panti asuhan dekat sekolah kami. Dia yeoja yang baik appa" sambung Luhan_

_"Dia juga bisa mengurus adik bayi dengan baik. Aku yakin saat ia besar, ia bisa mengurus appa" sahut Kris_

_"Kalian menginginkan adik yeoja bukan karena kalian ingin menjahilinya kan?" Tanya sang ayah mengingat sifat Luhan dan Kris yang memang sedikit jahil_

_"Tentu saja tidak appa" jawab Luhan_

_"Untuk apa kami menjahili yeoja manis seperti dia? Kami pasti akan menjaganya" lanjut Kris_

_Sang ayah tersenyum mendengar celotehan anaknya,"Siapa namanya?"_

_"Itu… kami tidak tahu appa" ucap Luhan lesu_

_Sang ayah mengusak rambut kedua anaknya itu lalu berdiri_

_"Appa akan memikirkannya. Kalian tunggu saja besok ne?"_

_Kris dan Luhan tersenyum cerah saat mendengar ucapan appa mereka dan menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan_

**_Keesokan harinya_**

_Kris dan Luhan berjalan mendahului appanya masuk ke panti asuhan yang mereka beritahu pada appa mereka kemarin_

_"Annyeonghaseyo!" sapa bibi panti dengan ramah_

_"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma!" jawab KrisLu tak kalah ramah_

_"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa tuan Kim –ayah Luhan dan Kris–_

_"Ah, mari masuk tuan. Anak-anak sudah menunggu di dalam" ucap bibi panti ramah lalu menuntun ketiga lelaki itu masuk ke dalam_

_"Nah anak-anak, beri salam pada paman Kim dan hyungdeul" ucap bibi panti pada anak-anak panti yang sudah duduk manis di ruang tengah_

_"Annyeonghaseyo paman, hyungnim" sapa anak-anak panti itu ramah_

_Tuan Kim tersenyum dan membalas sapaan anak-anak panti itu, begitu juga dengan Kris dan Luhan_

_"Ahjumma mianhae, aku harus membujuk Sungjong supaya dia mau kesini" sahut yeoja kecil sambil menggendong balita berumur 3 tahun_

_Kris dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara dan tersenyum saat menemukan yeoja kecil yang mereka maksud kemarin_

_"Gwaenchana… sekarang, beri salam pada paman dan oppadeul" jawab bibi panti lalu mengambil balita tersebut dari gendongan yeoja kecil tersebut_

_"Annyeonghaseyo… Jongdae imnida" sapa yeoja kecil itu_

_"Jongdae? Nama yang tomboy untuk yeoja manis sepertimu" sahut Luhan_

_"Gamsahabnida oppa" jawab Jongdae lalu tersenyum_

_Kris langsung mendekati Jongdae dan merangkulnya,"Dae-ah, kau mau menjadi adik oppa?" tanyanya_

_"Adik oppa?" Tanya Jongdae_

_"Ne. Kalau kau jadi adik oppa, oppa akan memberikan semua yang kau mau" jawab Kris_

_"Tapi kalau aku jadi adik oppa, aku akan meninggalkan mereka" ucap Jongdae lalu menatap teman-temannya_

_Luhan tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jongdae,"Kau bisa kesini lagi kapanpun kau mau" ucap Luhan_

_"Jeongmal?" Tanya Jongdae_

_Luhan mengangguk_

_Tuan Kim tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada bibi panti bahwa beliau akan membawa Jongdae_

* * *

"Oppa! Palli ireona!"

Teriakan Jongdae menggema di seluruh rumah milik keluarga Kim. Salahkan saja Luhan dan Kris yang tukang tidur. Mereka sangat susah dibangunkan dan itu membuat Jongdae geram

"Luhan oppa!"

Jongdae menendang pintu kamar Luhan dan mendengus kesal saat melihat kakaknya masih bergelung menjadi kepompong di ranjangnya. Jongdae segera mengambil sebuah jarum di nakas dekat tempat tidur Luhan dan mengeluarkan tangan kakaknya dari selimut itu

"Appa, oppa mianhae" ucap Jongdae

Ia langsung menusuk-nusuk telapak tangan kakaknya dengan jarum yang ia pegang. Jongdae melakukannya bukan karena apa, tapi ini merupakan perintah dari Luhan. Ia hanya akan bangun jika tangannya ditusuk dengan jarum. Jika kalian bertanya apa Luhan merasakan sakit? Jawabannya tidak, karena Jongdae tidak pernah menusukkan jarum itu sampai ke dalam, hanya di permukaan kulitnya saja

"Dae-ie hentikan" ujar Luhan dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya

"Baguslah oppa sudah bangun, sekarang cepat mandi karena aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Jongdae

"Bisakah nanti? Oppa sedang malas makan, kau tahu sendiri oppa sangat lelah setelah membereskan tikus-tikus jalanan kemarin" jawab Luhan

"Salah oppa sendiri. Oppa itu punya tendangan maut. Cukup tending mereka saja, tak perlu membunuh mereka. Apalagi mengambil bagian yang ugh… menjijikkan" jelas Jongdae lalu bergidik

Luhan duduk dan bersandar di ranjangnya,"Aku benci melihat tikus-tikus itu ada disekitarku" ucapnya

"Aku rasa oppa benar-benar harus masuk rehabilitasi bersama Kris oppa" gumam Jongdae

"Apa kau baru saja menyebut namaku?" Tanya Kris yang bersandar di pintu kamar Luhan sambil memainkan sesuatu

Mata Jongdae menyipit melihat sesuatu yang tengah dimainkan kakaknya, sedetik kemudian matanya melebar saat mengetahui sesuatu apa itu

"Astaga oppa! Mata siapa yang kau mainkan itu?!" teriak Jongdae histeris

"Bukan punyaku. Aku dapat dari Luhan" jawab Kris tanpa dosa

"Buang itu!" pekik Jongdae

"Baiklah baik, dan berhentilah berteriak" ucap Kris

Jongdae menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tahu kedua kakaknya itu seorang psiko. Dan beruntunglah mereka menyayangi Jongdae. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan nyawa Jongdae melayang sedetik kemudian

"Oppa, bisakah kalian berhenti melakukannya?" Tanya Jongdae pelan

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Membunuh" jawab Jongdae takut

"Sudah berapa kali kami mengatakan padamu? Kami tidak membunuh, kami hanya melakukan pembersihan" ucap Kris

'_Iblis jenis apa yang merasuki mereka sebenarnya?_' batin Jongdae

"Terserah kalian saja. Tapi jika keesokan harinya aku mendengar ada kasus pembunuhan sadis lagi. Aku akan marah pada kalian" ucap Jongdae lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan

Jongdae berhenti saat langkahnya yang ke-7, ia berbalik dan menatap tajam kedua kakaknya

"Dan aku tidak ingin berangkat dengan psiko seperti kalian untuk hari ini. Jadi, silahkan sarapan dan berangkat sendiri okay? Bye!" ucap Jongdae ketus lalu kembali berjalan

"Tunggu, apa kau akan pulang malam lagi?" Tanya Kris

"Aku akan menginap di rumah Baekhyun sampai Luhan oppa sadar, dan silahkan menyiapkan sarapan sendiri untuk 2 hari ini" teriak Jongdae

"Jika kau tidak pulang, aku akan menyeretmu!" teriak Luhan

"Silahkan saja!" teriak Jongdae lagi

Pagi hari yang cukup aneh bukan? Tapi memang itulah keseharian di rumah keluarga Kim sejak ayah mereka meninggal. Terkadang, Jongdae selalu terjaga dan mengendap-endap ke kamar kakaknya saat malam karena takut jika kedua kakaknya malah berencana akan membunuhnya. Namun, pikiran itu ditepis jauh-jauh saat mengetahui kedua kakaknya tengah tertidur sembari memimpikan kedua teman Jongdae.

Tapi tetap saja, memangnya siapa yang tidak takut mempunyai kakak yang seorang psiko? Satu saja sudah ketakutan setengah mati, apalagi dua? Namun, Jongdae menyadari kakaknya tidak akan tega membunuhnya karena melihat perlakuan Kris dan Luhan padanya. Mereka juga semangat menjadikan Jongdae adik mereka saat mereka berada di panti asuhan saat itu. Yang bisa Jongdae harapkan saat ini adalah, kakaknya bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik

* * *

**It's just prolog hehe :D**

**Hapus/Lanjut? Jangan lupa RnR!^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1  
**

* * *

Jongdae menghela nafasnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang sudah ramai seperti pasar (bahkan mungkin pasar bisa kalah-_-)

"Jongdaeee!"

Jongdae menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan melengking sahabat karibnya sejak kecil, Byun Baekhyun

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Suaramu membuat seisi kelas sakit kepala" ujar Jongdae

"Suaramu bisa membuat seluruh kelas sakit telinga" balas Baekhyun

"Terserah" ucap Jongdae lalu duduk di bangkunya

"Hei, aku dengar ada murid baru. Pindahan dari Busan" ujar Baekhyun saat duduk di bangku sebelah Jongdae

Fyi, mereka selalu sekelas sejak kecil. Namun Jongdae tidak pernah bosan karena yah… namanya saja sahabat karib

"Lalu?" Tanya Jongdae

"Ada apa dengan kata-katamu? Hei, ini kesempatan bagus jika murid baru itu adalah namja. Kau bisa mendekatinya" ujar Baekhyun

"Aku sangat yakin jika murid baru itu akan langsung terpesona padamu nona Byun" jawab Jongdae

"Darimana kau dapat menyimpulkan itu nona Kim?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ketua cheerleader, wakil ketua taekwondo, murid paling cantik di sekolah, suara paling bagus di sekolah, dan otak terjenius di sekolah. Kau itu perfect" jawab Jongdae

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan melepas paksa kacamata yang Jongdae kenakan, dan otomatis mendapat protes dan perlawanan dari Jongdae yang ingin mengambil kacamatanya kembali

"Biar aku koreksi. Murid paling cantik di sekolah? Helaw… aku tidak cantik. Dan jika kau melepas benda ini, aku yakin seluruh sekolah akan takluk padamu. Kedua, suara paling bagus di sekolah? Hei, teknik vokalmu paling bagus. Ketiga, otak terjenius? Kau bahkan lebih jenius dariku" jelas Baekhyun

"Berikan kacamatanya padaku nona Byun!" pekik Jongdae

"Satu lagi, kau adalah adik kesayangan dari ketua tim basket dan ketua tim futsal" ujar Baekhyun tanpa menggubris pekikan Jongdae

Jongdae menghela nafasnya,"Kurasa alasanmu yang terakhir tidak cukup kuat. Kau tahu kalau aku hanyalah anak angkat" jawabnya

'_Dan lagi, siapa yang mau jadi adik dari seorang manusia yang setiap malam pulang dengan cipratan darah?' _batin Jongdae

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Anak angkat atau bukan, kau tetap adik dari dua kingka di sekolah ini" ucap Baekhyun

"Berhenti membahas masalah ini dan kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu" ucap Jongdae

"Kau mengusir sahabat cantikmu ini?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, dengan sangat hormat aku mengusirmu **Nona Byun Baekhyun**" ucap Jongdae sambil menekankan nama Baekhyun

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus ikut ke kantin bersamaku nanti. Aku akan mentraktirmu karena aku sangat senang hari ini" jawab Baekhyun

"Aku akan menanyakan alasannya nanti, sekarang cepat kembalilah karena kelas akan dimulai" ucap Jongdae lalu mengeluarkan buku dari tas berwarna merah muda miliknya

Baekhyun segera kembali ke tempatnya yang berada persis di kanan Jongdae. Jongdae memang duduk sendirian, tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan mendapat teman sebangku karena akan ada murid baru

KRIIINNGG!

Jongdae sedikit merutuki guru kimianya yang selalu datang tepat waktu saat bel berbunyi. Namun sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena sang guru datang bersama seorang namja tampan yang tinggi

DEG! DEG!

'_Oh tidak! Kenapa dia tampan sekaliii…_' batin Jongdae

Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun, sepertinya sahabatnya itu tidak tertarik dengan murid baru yang berada di depan. Padahal tadi dia sangat antusias. Ia kembali menatap ke depan dan sialnya namja itu tepat menatap mata Jongdae

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Nam saem

"Park Chanyeol imnida, aku dari Busan. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik, salam kenal semua" ucap namja bernama Chanyeol itu

"Kau bisa menempati kursi kosong di belakang, dan jika kau butuh bantuan, mintalah tolong pada teman di sebelahmu itu" ucap Nam saem lalu mulai membuka buku pelajaran

Chanyeol membungkuk sebentar pada Nam saem sebelum berjalan ke arah bangku di sebelah Jongdae. Jongdae melirik ke arah kanan. Ternyata benar, dia sedang terkikik sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Jongdae. Merasa diberi deathglare oleh sahabat karibnya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata 'Hwaiting!'

"Hei"

Jongdae terlonjak dan langsung menoleh ke kiri, ia mendapati Chanyeol terkikik geli

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"Y-Ya?" Tanya Jongdae

"Aku belum sempat membeli buku kemarin, bisakah kau berbagi bukunya?" pinta Chanyeol

"T-Tentu saja" jawab Jongdae sembari menggeser bukunya

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Jongdae. Kim Jongdae" jawab Jongdae sembari tersenyum

"Salam kenal Dae-ie. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Dae-ie? Kau sangat manis" ucap Chanyeol

"A-Ah… tak apa" jawab Jongdae lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca di sebelah bangku Baekhyun

Mata Jongdae menyipit saat mendapati seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Seseorang itu sedang dikeroyok oleh beberapa murid laki-laki di lapangan

"Oh tidak, jangan lagi" gumam Jongdae lalu menoleh ke depan

"Sonsaengnim!" panggil Jongdae

"Iya Jongdae?" Tanya Nam saem

"Bisakah aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan? Kurasa aku sedikit pusing" pinta Jongdae memelas

"Resiko orang pintar" cibir Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat deathglare kedua dari sahabatnya

"Istirahatlah. Kau memang agak pucat" jawab Nam saem

"Terima kasih saem" ucap Jongdae lalu tersenyum

* * *

"YA! Berhenti!" teriak Jongdae

Beruntunglah karena tadi ia melihat seseorang itu dibawa ke gudang sekolah dan Nam saem yang galak itu mengijinkannya keluar

"Woo… sepertinya ada yang datang" ucap salah satu namja

"Lepaskan kakakku, Ryu Jiyool" ucap Jongdae geram

"Jadi kau membolos karena ingin aku melepaskan kakakmu? Dia sudah membuat anak buahku masuk rumah sakit minggu lalu. Bukankah dia harus diberi pelajaran?" Tanya Jiyool

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah membuat masalah dengan Luhan oppa" ucap Jongdae

Ia menghampiri Luhan yang tersungkur di tanah, namun niatnya digagalkan karena anak buah Jiyool menarik tangannya

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jongdae

"Aku akan mengajarkan padamu bagaimana sopan santun pada senior, Kim Jongdae" ucap Jiyool sembari mendekati Jongdae

"Jangan dekati adikku!"

BUG!

"Oppa! Andwae!"

BUG!

* * *

"Kenapa kau melindunginya? Dasar bodoh" cibir Luhan

"Aku melindunginya dari iblis yang masuk ke tubuhmu" balas Jongdae

"Salahkan dia yang cari gara-gara denganku" jawab Luhan

"Mungkin kau yang cari gara-gara dengannya Luhan" sahut Minseok yang datang dengan kotak obat ditangannya

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik kau diam" ucap Luhan

"Meskipun kau itu kapten futsal dan termasuk dalam siswa berprestasi, tapi kau termasuk pembuat onar nomor 1 di sekolah" ucap Minseok lalu memeriksa lengan dan pelipis Jongdae

Yah… Jongdae terkena pukulan maut Luhan saat Luhan hendak menghajar Jiyool lagi. Jongdae menggigit lengan anak buah Jiyool dan berada di depan Jiyool sebelum Luhan kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Dan akhirnya Jongdae yang kena dan ia langsung jatuh tersungkur

"Lebam sekali" gumam Minseok sambil mengompres pelipis Jongdae

"Kau juga. Sudah tahu pekerjaan kakakmu seperti itu kau malah ikut-ikut. Kau itu yeoja, dan pukulan kakakmu itu cukup keras" omel Minseok

"Eonni berhentilah mengomel" rengek Jongdae

"Jongdae benar, lebih baik kau berhenti mengomel atau pipimu akan tambah tembam" sahut Luhan

"Tidak ada hubungannya mengomel dengan pipi tambah tembam Lu" jawab Minseok

"Buktinya ada, itu pipimu tambah tembam" ucap Luhan

"Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu" geram Minseok

"Yeoja sepertimu memangnya bisa menghajarku? Paling-paling hanya pukulan kecil" ledek Luhan

"Aku akan membantingmu" ucap Minseok

"Mengangkatku saja kau tidak kuat, bagaimana kau membantingku?" ledek Luhan lagi

"Jangan cari gara-gara denganku Lu" ucap Minseok

"Aku tidak cari gara-gara, aku hanya mengatakan fakta" jawab Luhan santai

"Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja? Aku bosan mendengar kalian bertengkar" sahut Jongdae

"Aku jadian dengan rusa jadi-jadian ini? Maaf aku tidak berminat" jawab Minseok

"Tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau Min eonni menjadi kakak iparku" ucap Jongdae

"Tidak terima kasih" ucap Minseok lalu membereskan peralatan dan kotak obatnya

"Aku pergi. Diam disini sampai istirahat nanti, Luhan akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Minseok

"Apa?! Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku seenaknya!" protes Luhan

"Yayaya… aku juga tidak mau diantar pulang oleh Luhan oppa, akan sangat baik kalau Luhan oppa bisa berduaan dengan Min eonni" jawab Jongdae

"Kim Jongdae aku akan mematahkan lenganmu!" teriak Minseok

Sepeninggal Minseok, Luhan masih terus menjaga Jongdae yang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya

"Kenapa oppa masih disini? Cepat susul calon pacarmu sana" usir Jongdae

"Teganya kau mengusir kakakmu yang tampan ini, dan apa katamu? Calon pacar? Heh, suka padanya saja tidak" jawab Luhan

"Jangan bohong padaku oppa. Kau menyukai Minseok eonni bukan? Kau bahkan sering memimpikannya" ucap Jongdae

Jongdae langsung tertawa melihat wajah kakaknya perlahan-lahan memerah, sementara Luhan hanya bisa terdiam saat dirinya merasa skakmat

"Tenang saja, Minseok eonni juga menyukai oppa kok. Hanya saja dia sebal dengan sikap oppa yang kadang dingin dan kadang suka menggoda para yeoja" jawab Jongdae

"Aku tidak yakin apakah dia masih tetap menyukaiku setelah tahu kalau sebenarnya aku–"

"Ssst! Jangan takut jika oppa mencintainya dari hati. Yang aku takutkan adalah jika oppa mencintainya atas dasar obsesi. Jika oppa mencintainya atas dasar obsesi, maka oppa bisa menyakitinya" potong Jongdae

Luhan terdiam mendengar penjelasan adik kesayangannya ini. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Jongdae, tapi ia juga merasakan debaran jantungnya yang lebih cepat saat melihat Minseok tersenyum atau merengut, karena menurutnya itu sangat imut. Tapi, ia juga benci saat Minseok didekati oleh beberapa namja. Rasanya ia sangat ingin memusnahkan namja-namja itu dan menjadikan Minseok hanya miliknya

"Oppa sudah bisa merasakan cinta, aku harap oppa juga bisa berubah" ucap Jongdae lalu berlayar ke alam mimpinya

* * *

"Berhenti meledekku" cibir seorang yeoja

"Hahaha bagaimana kau bisa salah arah? Bukankah kau kapten tim basket yeoja? Baboya" ledek seorang namja di sela tawanya

"Kim Kris! Bisakah kau diam?!" teriakan sedikit melengking itu menggema di seluruh lapangan indoor

"Baiklah baik, tapi tetap saja. Kau harus belajar pada atlet basket sepertiku" ucap Kris bangga

"Atlet basket tapi gagal melakukan three point hanya karena melihatku memberi wink, dasar payah" balas yeoja itu

"Kupikir wink itu untukku, makanya aku salah tingkah. Siapa yang tidak salting jika diberi wink oleh seorang Zhang Yixing yang merupakan jelmaan malaikat?" goda Kris

"_Kim Kris and his cheesy words_. Aku heran, bagaimana Jongdae bisa tahan denganmu dan Luhan yang idiot" ucap Yixing

"Yang idiot itu Luhan, _I'm completely normal_" jawab Kris

"Ah sudahlah. Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar" ucap Yixing lalu menarik tangan panjang Kris

Manis seperti sepasang kekasih bukan? Tapi sayangnya mereka hanya jadian kontrak alias hanya pura-pura pacaran. Dan tentunya untuk menghindari sasaeng fans masing-masing. Kris menghindari Jessica dan Yixing yang menghindari Taekwoon. Namun siapa sangka bahwa mereka bisa menjadi perfect couple di sekolah? Benar-benar manis

"Aku masih tak percaya jika kalian sepasang kekasih"

Kris dan Yixing sama-sama menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara yang menginterupsi mereka, dan benar saja. Jessica berdiri dengan angkuh dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada

"Butuh apalagi?" Tanya Kris jengah

"Aku perlu bukti nyata" jawab Jessica

"Bukti nyata bagaimana? Bukankah kami selalu menempel setiap saat? Dia juga sangat manis padaku" jawab Yixing

"Lakukan sesuatu dan buat aku percaya" ucap Jessica telak

"Baiklah"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap Yixing yang bersandar pada bahu lebarnya

CUP!

Kris berhasil mengecup bibir merah Yixing dan juga berhasil membuat pipi Yixing bersemu merah

"Sudah? Ayo sayang"

Kris kembali membawa Yixing pergi dari hadapan Jessica dan membawanya ke kantin

'_Bodooh! Itu first kissku dasar naga bodoh!_' rutuk Yixing dalam hati

* * *

**TBC**

**Hakhak Maafkan aku untuk yg KrisXing sedikit banget T.T Meski sedikit tapi berkesan kan ya? Jangan lupa RnR dan see you in next chapter!^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING!**

**RATED DINAIKAN KARENA ADANYA KATA-KATA FRONTAL DAN JUGA ADEGAN LAIN YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN PEMBUNUHAN DAN PEMBONGKARAN TUBUH MANUSIA**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Yixing menghela nafas sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Ia masih sebal pada rival sekaligus kekasih –pura-pura– nya yang seenak jidat mengambil first kissnya tanpa ijin. Meskipun Kris sudah minta maaf, tapi tetap saja. First kiss itu ingin ia simpan untuk suaminya kelak.

BRAK!

Yixing membulatkan matanya saat melihat 3 orang berbadan besar membawa 3 karung besar yang Yixing yakini adalah barang-barang di rumahnya. Baju mereka juga terlihat noda berwarna merah yang ia yakini adalah darah. Itu artinya…

Yixing kembali keluar dari rumahnya dan lari secepat mungkin agar perampok sekaligus pembunuh itu tidak menangkapnya. Namun terkutuklah kaki pendek dan otak konsletnya karena ia malah berlari ke arah gang sempit yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ingatkan Yixing untuk memperbaiki otaknya nanti karena sialnya gang yang ia hampiri adalah gang buntu

"Hei!"

Yixing menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja, 3 orang itu tengah berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Dan di tangan mereka masing-masing memegang alat-alat seperti pemukul baseball,pistol, dan pisau

"Kurasa jika kita menikmatinya dulu tak masalah" ucap salah satu perampok

'_Tidak jangan apa salahku? T.T_' batin Yixing

"Kau benar, dia cukup seksi" sahut yang lainnya

'_Tidak Ya Tuhan… bagaimana ini?_' batin Yixing lagi

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat seiring ia mendengar derap kaki yang semakin mendekat padanya

"Ayo anak manis, mari main" ajak salah satunya

"Sebelum itu, biarkan aku menghajar kalian dulu"

Yixing membuka matanya saat mendengar suara berat itu, ia tersenyum saat melihat pemilik suara itu berdiri tegap dan menatap ketiga orang di depannya itu dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk

"Kris…" ucap Yixing lirih

"Kalian itu, untuk apa kalian bermain dengan gadis krempeng macam dia? Dia itu tidak seksi. Asal kalian tahu, kulitnya itu belang" ucap Kris sembari mendekati ketiga perampok itu

Ingatkan Yixing untuk menghantam Kris dengan tasnya setelah Kris menyelesaikan urusannya dengan para perampok ini karena Kris berani mengatai kulitnya belang. Hei! Yixing itu sering pakai body lotion

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu mengurusi kami"

"Sabar bung, aku adalah pacar dari gadis yang disana itu. Jadi, kalau kalian ingin macam-macam dengannya, hadapi aku dulu" ucap Kris

"Berani juga kau" ucap salah satunya lalu mendekati Kris

"Tentu saja, dia adalah harta berharga kedua setelah keluargaku di dunia ini. Jadi aku harus melindunginya dari para tikus-tikus jalanan seperti kalian" jawab Kris enteng

"Apa kata–"

SRET!

"A-Apa?!"

Kris tersenyum setelah berhasil menjerat tangan yang hendak menghajarnya dengan kabel listrik, ia menyeringai dan memanfaatkan kelengahan perampok itu

SRET! BRUG!

Kris berhasil melumpuhkan ketiganya sekaligus dan berhasil mengikat mereka dengan kabel sisanya

"Yixing pergilah" ucap Kris dengan suara rendahnya

Dan bagi Yixing suara itu cukup mengerikan. Namun entah mengapa seluruh tubuh Yixing tak mematuhi perintah Kris dan malah terasa lemas

"Baiklah, kau akan melihat bagaimana mereka meregang nyawa di tangan rivalmu ini sayang~" ucap Kris

Yixing membulatkan matanya, pikirannya kembali tertuju pada berita pembunuhan sadis kemarin. A-Apakah Kris yang…

"Ngomong-ngomong, kabel listrik ini masih bisa disambung. Mau mencoba?" Tanya Kris pada ketiga perampok itu

"M-Maafkan kami… kami akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggu gadis manismu–"

"HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENYEBUTNYA SEPERTI ITUU!" Teriak Kris

Mata Kris melihat sekitar dan menemukan ada gardu tiang yang terbuka, Kris menyeringai dan menarik ujung kabel itu ke gardu tersebut

"K-Kris jangan…" lirih Yixing

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan tikus-tikus ini mengganggu wanita manis sepertimu lagi sayang" jawab Kris

"Kau bukan Kris, kau bukan Kim Kris! Kembalikan Kris!" teriak Yixing

Kris berdecih pelan dan menghampiri Yixing. Yixing meringkuk ketakutan saat Kris mengelus pipinya

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang, tapi maaf karena membuatmu harus melihat pekerjaanku" ucap Kris

Lelaki jangkung itu kembali pada tugas tertundanya dan menyambung ujung kabel tadi dengan sumber listrik di gardu tersebut. Otomatis ketiga perampok yang diikat tadi tersengat listrik dengan tegangan yang cukup tinggi dan Kris membiarkannya selama 10 detik sementara Yixing hanya bisa menangis

Belum puas dengan keadaan ketiga perampok yang sekarat, Kris mengambil sebilah kayu yang terdapat paku yang cukup banyak. Dan Kris dengan santainya menghantamkan kayu tersebut ke kepala si perampok dan otomatis terdapat banyak darah yang keluar. Setelah dirasa sudah mati, Kris segera menghampiri Yixing dan menggendong gadis itu ala bridal

* * *

"Kenapa kau mengijinkannya tinggal disini?!" pekik Luhan

Minseok hanya menjulurkan lidahnya guna mengejek Luhan karena Minseok berhasil membujuk Jongdae untuk membiarkannya tinggal disini sampai penguntit Minseok pergi

"Kasihan Min eonni oppa, biarkanlah. Min eonni ketakutan, apa oppa tega padanya?" Tanya Jongdae dengan wajah memelasnya

Ingatkan Luhan untuk tidak membunuh Jongdae, karena sekarang tatapan Jongdae seperti mengatakan bahwa '_Lagipula oppa mencintainya, apa oppa tega calon kakak iparku ini tiba-tiba diperkosa?_'

"Ya terserahlah" ucap Luhan

CKLEK

Ketiga kepala itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Kris menggendong Yixing. Wajar memang, namun yang tidak wajar adalah darah di baju Kris dan Yixing yang menangis

"ASTAGA! APA YANG TERJADI?!" teriak Minseok

Kris masih tetap dengan tatapan dinginnya dan mendudukkan Yixing di sofa. Jongdae menatap Kris tajam dan mengambil sebuah majalah dan menghantamkannya pada Kris

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau!" pekik Kris

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang terjadi padamu oppa? Dan kenapa Yixing eonni bisa bersamamu?" Tanya Jongdae

Kris mengerutkan keningnya sebelum melihat bagaimana 'mengenaskannya' keadaannya saat ini

"ASTAGA! Apa yang aku lakukan?!" pekik Kris

"Kau membawa Yixing dalam keadaan menangis, sepertinya kau habis melakukan pembersihan" jawab Luhan enteng

Kris melotot mendengar jawaban Luhan, ia beralih pada Yixing yang menunduk dalam dan masih terisak

"Yixing-ah" panggil Kris

Yixing mendongak namun masih sesenggukan, matanya yang berair dan hidungnya yang memerah membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan dan membuat Kris ingin mencubit Yixing. Oke, lupakan itu

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kris pelan

"K-Kau menyelamatkanku dari ketiga perampok yang mencoba memperkosaku. Dan kau juga membunuh mereka dengan cara yang kejam" jawab Yixing pelan

"Sudah oppa, cepat ganti baju dan pergi ke kamarmu. Min eonni, bisa bantu aku membawa Yixing eonni ke kamar? Aku akan buatkan makanan hangat untuknya. Dan kau Lu, kau bisa pergi ke kamar sekarang" ucap Jongdae telak

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku oppa" protes Luhan

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu" ucap Jongdae sebelum pergi ke dapur

* * *

Jongdae kembali menghela nafasnya saat mendengar cerita dari Yixing

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini. Tapi kasus pembunuhan kemarin bukan Kris oppa pelakunya. Tapi Luhan oppa" ucap Jongdae

"APA?!"

Jongdae mengangguk,"Aku tidak tahu darimana mereka memulai. Tapi pribadi mereka berubah saat appa meninggal" jawab Jongdae

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Minseok

**FLASHBACK**

**Jongdae's POV**

_Semuanya berawal saat 5 tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun saat aku bangun karena suara gaduh, aku menemukan jasad appa bersimbah darah dengan Luhan oppa dan Kris oppa yang berdiri melihat appa. Disamping jasad appa ada sebuah pisau_

_"Oppa! Apa yang terjadi?!" teriakku sembari mendekati jasad appa_

_"A-Appa terbunuh" jawab Luhan oppa lirih_

_"Bagaimana hiks bagaimana bisa?!" teriakku_

_"S-Saat kami bangun, appa sudah seperti itu" jawab Kris oppa_

_"Lalu kenapa oppa diam saja?! Cepat telepon ambulans!" teriakku lagi_

**Jongdae's POV end**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua menjadi aneh. Awalnya mereka selalu pulang malam dengan wajah datar, namun lama-kelamaan mereka pulang dengan keadaan bersimbah darah tetapi tak ada yang luka sedikit pun di tubuh mereka. Sampai aku melihatnya sendiri saat aku baru pulang dari minimarket. Aku melihat Kris oppa sedang bermain dengan sesuatu di gang sebelah supermarket, aku terus memanggilnya namun tak direspon. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya dan ia tengah menuliskan inisial namanya, namaku, dan nama Luhan oppa di lengan seseorang dengan besi panas" jelas Jongdae

"Benarkah? Kris?" Tanya Yixing

Jongdae menunduk,"A-Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Awalnya aku takut mereka akan membunuhku. Namun rasa takutku sirna saat mereka bisa merasakan kasih sayang" lanjutnya

"Jadi mereka mempunyai pribadi ganda?" Tanya Minseok

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi melihat Luhan oppa dan Kris oppa yang berubah saat bertemu kalian membuatku yakin jika mereka bisa merasakan cinta. Dan mata mereka menyiratkan sebuah kasih sayang, bukan obsesi seperti psikopat kebanyakan" jawab Jongdae

"Aku baru menemukan kasus yang seperti ini, tapi apa katamu tadi? Kasih sayang?" Tanya Yixing

"Maaf terlalu mendadak, tapi mereka mencintai kalian. Semua yang mereka lakukan itu untuk menarik perhatian kalian. Mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena takut akan menyakiti kalian. Mereka tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya karena takut kalau kalian tidak bisa menerima keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya dan malah menjauhi mereka. Dan mereka juga takut jika iblis dalam diri mereka bangkit dan malah menyakiti kalian" jelas Jongdae

"Lalu apa yang bisa kami lakukan? Kami bahkan baru mengetahuinya. Dan belum tentu kami.."Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, "Kami juga menyukai mereka" lanjutnya

Jongdae tersenyum,"Sikap kalian sudah membuktikannya. Terima kasih" ucap Jongdae

* * *

Air mata kembali menetes dari mata rusa itu saat ia selesai membaca surat dari sang ayah. Ayahnya tak bersalah, justru ayahnya adalah korban disini. Mata itu melihat ke jam dinding di dekatnya. Jam 00.00

'_Mungkin sudah tidur_' pikirnya

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuju kamar saudarinya. Bibir itu tersenyum saat melihat adiknya tidur meringkuk, ia juga melihat bagaimana mata kucing itu terpejam dan bibir cherry itu sedikit terbuka dan manyun. Jika saja tidak ada saudarinya, sudah dipastikan ia akan menyerang yeoja itu habis-habisan

Tangan itu mengelus pipi si mata kucing dan tersenyum,"Justru bagus kalau kau menginap disini sayang, aku tidak perlu susah-susah untuk berjalan ke rumahmu dan mengawasimu" ucapnya

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir cherry itu dan menghisapnya pelan agar si pemilik bibir tidak terbangun

"Jaljayo Minseokie"

* * *

"Kim Jongdae!"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Saat Jongdae berbalik, ia mendapati Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum manis. Oh ayolah, memangnya siapa yang kuat jika diberi senyum pepsodent yang menawan dari seorang Park Chanyeol? Dia memang murid baru, tapi pesonanya itu lhooo

'_Oh tidak, bagaimana ini?!_' batin Jongdae saat Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya

"Y-Ya?"

Jongdae merutuki suaranya yang mendadak gagap saat harus berhadapan dengan namja jangkung ini

"Jahat sekali kau meninggalkanku kemarin. Kau tahu? Karena itu aku harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Suaranya benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit, dia benar-benar cerewet" jelas Chanyeol lalu merengut

Jongdae terkikik saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menurutnya lucu

"Tapi dia cantik, suaranya juga bagus lho" ucap Jongdae

"Wajah cantiknya tak sebanding dengan sifatnya. Dia benar-benar membuatku sakit telinga" jawab Chanyeol

"Terkadang dia menyebalkan" gumam Jongdae

"Sebagai ganti karena kau tidak menemaniku kemarin, kau harus menjadi tawananku seharian ini. Temani aku kemana saja seharian ini. Aku baru akan melepasmu jam…"

Chanyeol melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum,"8 malam"

"A-Apa?! T-Tapi aku tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam, aku bisa dimarahi oleh Kris oppa dan Luhan oppa" jawab Jongdae

"Aku akan bicara dengan kakakmu nanti" ucap Chanyeol

"K-Kau yakin?" Tanya Jongdae

"Tentu saja. Anggap saja ini pembayaran hutangmu karena meninggalkanku kemarin" jawab Chanyeol

"Baiklah…" ucap Jongdae pasrah

"Dan sekarang, ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan Jongdae menuju kelas

'_Ah tidak! Jantung diamlah!_' batin Jongdae

* * *

"Lu" panggil Minseok

"Hm" gumam Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang ia baca

"Luuu~" panggil Minseok lagi

"Diamlah gembul, aku sedang ingin membaca" jawab Luhan ketus

"Ya! Aku tidak gembul!" pekik Minseok

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menatap Minseok malas,"Apa? Jangan membuat moodku semakin buruk. Adanya kau di rumahku sudah membuat moodku buruk" ucap Luhan

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal" jawab Minseok

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan sembai melanjutkan membaca

"Kenapa Jongdae bisa bertahan dengan kedua kakak idiot sepertimu dan Kris?" Tanya Minseok

"Karena Jongdae menyayangi kami" jawab Luhan

"Ku harap kalian tidak merepotkan dan mengecewakannya" ucap Minseok

DEG!

Ucapan Minseok berhasil menembus hati Luhan dengan telak. Sayangnya harapan Minseok tak bisa terwujud karena Luhan dan Kris seringkali mengecewakan Jongdae. Bahkan tak jarang Luhan melihat Jongdae menangis sembari melihat foto keluarga mereka berlima. Berlima? Karena otak jenius Luhan, ia menambahkan foto ibunya dalam foto sebelumnya dan menggabungkannya dengan foto keluarga yang baru dengan Jongdae. Kembali ke masalah. Jongdae menangis karena meratapi kedua kakaknya yang berubah drastis semenjak kematian ayah mereka. Bahkan Jongdae pernah menangis terang-terangan di depan mereka berdua dan berlutut agar iblis yang ada di dalam kedua kakaknya itu pergi. Namun apa daya? Yang bisa Jongdae lakukan sekarang hanya berdo'a. Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu

"Aku bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan hati" ucap Minseok lalu pergi keluar kelas

"Kau benar Min, aku bahkan tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia" lirih Luhan

* * *

"Yixing-ah, aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin" ucap Kris

Yixing tersenyum sehingga terlihat cekukan di pipinya,"Aku mengerti, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku"

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanya Kris

"Kalau kau berubah jadi iblis, aku hanya tinggal memelukmu" jawab Yixing lalu memeluk tubuh jangkung Kris

Kris tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Yixing dan mengusap surai hitam panjang gadis itu

"Ah.. mataku. Kenapa kalian harus melakukan ini di pagi hari?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar suara yang menginterupsi 'keromantisan'nya dengan Kris, dan hanya ada satu orang bersuara berat yang seperti itu. Leo

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula dia pacarku. Dan asal kau tahu, kami akan bertunangan seminggu lagi. Dan kami akan menikah di Kanada setelah kami lulus sekolah" jawab Kris enteng

'_Siapa juga yang menikah denganmu? Dasar psiko_' batin Yixing

"Sayangnya aku akan melamarnya terlebih dulu pulang sekolah nanti" ucap Leo

"Memangnya Yixing mau menerima lamaranmu?" Tanya Kris

"Malaikat manis sepertinya pasti mau, benar begitu sayang?" Tanya Leo lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yixing

"Kau menggoda seseorang yang sudah punya pacar di depan pacarnya? Apa kau tidak punya malu?" Tanya Yixing

"Hanya pacar dan belum suami" jawab Leo enteng

"Biar kuubah. Kau menggoda seseorang yang sudah mempunyai calon suami?" Tanya Yixing lagi

"Masih calon. Lagipula jodohmu itu aku, bukan tiang listrik ini" jawab Leo

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu buktikan" ucap Yixing

"Tunggu saja nanti sayang" ucap Leo lalu mencubit pipi Yixing sebelum pergi

"Dia benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala" gumam Yixing

* * *

**TBC**

**HWAAAA! INI APAAA?**

**Aku gak mau banyak cuap-cuap hari ini ^^ RnR okay?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : JH92**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Jongdae benar-benar risih sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua murid perempuan di kelasnya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam karena ia terpaksa mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama namja baru di kelasnya aka Park Chanyeol yang pesonanya sudah menghipnotis seluruh murid perempuan termasuk di kelasnya –kecuali Baekhyun tentunya–. Jongdae sedikit merutuki harapannya jika Nam saem tidak masuk hari ini, dan benar saja. Beliau tidak masuk dikarenakan beliau harus pulang kampung lantaran sanak saudaranya ada yang sakit

"Dae-ah, aku tidak paham sama sekali tentang sin,cos,tan" ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkannya dan beralih menatap bukudi depannya

"Ah ini, kau hanya tinggal membaginya. Tergantung dimana letaknya" jawab Jongdae

"Aku tetap tidak paham" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongdae polos

Jongdae menghela nafasnya, dan mengambil buku catatannya

"Begini. Jika aku menggambar segitiga dan salah satu sisinya aku beri tanda x. Maka disini berlaku sin, cos, tan. Jika kau memakai sin, maka yang harus kau bagi adalah sisi di depan sudut x dan sisi miringnya. Jika kau memakai…." Jongdae mulai mengoceh dengan serius dan juga panjang lebar tentunya

Bukannya memperhatikan, Chanyeol malah menatap wajah serius Jongdae yang sangat lucu. Ia juga sadar bahwa dari tadi siswi-siswi di kelasnya memberikan tatapan tajam pada yeoja manis di sebelahnya ini, padahal siswi-siswi di kelasnya lebih cantik dan manis dari Jongdae. Tapi entah kenapa dia bisa langsung tertarik dalam pesona yeoja di sebelahnya ini. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan salah satu headset yang ia pakai dan memasangkannya ke telinga Jongdae

Jongdae tersentak saat ada sesuatu yang menyumpal telinganya saat ia sedang asyik menjelaskan tentang trigonometri. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan melihat namja jangkung itu tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan sambil bernyanyi

"_Geudae nunbit geudae ibsul, boneun neukkim You''re so beautiful, han sungando nege nuneul ddel su eobseo, geu eoddeon pyohyeondo neohanteneun ppael su eobseo, meoributeo balggeutkkaji geudaen One and only girl, hanabuteo baekggaji budeureobge daehaji, geudaega nal taekhaneun nare i sesangeun Stop! You're my world_"

Blush!

(_The feeling of seeing your eyes, your lips, you're so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of you for a moment. No words can take anything away from you. From your head to your toes, you're the one and only girl. From one to a hundred, I treat you gently. The day you chose me is when the world stops! You're my world_)

Samar-samar Jongdae tersenyum dan buru-buru melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pengalih perhatian, takut jika Chanyeol melihat rona merah di pipinya. Dan adegan itu berhasil membuat suasana kelas menjadi kelam seperti di rumah hantu. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah fangirling ria melihat tingkah menggemaskan sahabat karibnya itu

"Kalian benar-benar menggemaskan" gumam Baekhyun lalu iseng mengangkat kameranya dan mengabadikan momen tesebut

* * *

Yixing terus tersenyum memandang ke arah Kris yang sedang berlatih, gadis itu sesekali memberi semangat pada sang kapten basket yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Dan kapten basket itu akan membalas dengan senyuman hangat dan terkadang juga memberikan wink pada Yixing. Benar-benar perfect couple yang membuat iri seisi sekolah

Setelah berhasil memasukkan bola pada ring, Kris langsung menghampiri Yixing yang sudah menyiapkan handuk dan air mineral untuknya. Kris mengambil air mineral itu dan meminumnya

"Kau berlatih terlalu keras" ucap Yixing sembari mengelap peluh di pelipis Kris

"Tidak juga. Lagipula aku punya malaikat yang akan terus menyemangatiku" jawab Kris lalu tersenyum

"Dasar gombal" ucap Yixing lalu memukul lengan Kris

"Ey… aku sedang tidak menggombal" jawab Kris

"Terserahmu saja. Oh ya, hari ini aku akan menemani Minseok eonni ke toko buku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu" ucap Yixing

"Tapi kau dan si gembul akan pulang ke rumahku kan?" Tanya Kris

TAK!

"Minseok eonni bukan gembul! Hanya chubby" jawab Yixing

"Ya! Ish terserah sajalah apa katamu. Tapi aku serius dengan yang tadi, kau akan pulang ke rumahku kan?" Tanya Kris

"Kalau tidak memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yixing

"Aku takut kalau kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku takut para perampok itu kembali dan membunuhmu" jawab Kris

"Hahahaha tenang saja. Aku pulang ke rumahmu kok, lagipula aku juga masih takut kembali ke rumah. Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku sayang" ucap Yixing sembari mengelus pipi Kris

"Baguslah. Aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu" ucap Kris

Yixing langsung menatap Kris dengan tatapan horor,"Tidak terima kasih. Terakhir kali aku memakan masakanmu, aku harus ke kamar mandi 6 kali" jawab Yixing

"Oh ayolah. Aku sudah mengadakan kursus dadakan bersama Jongdae kemarin" ucap Kris

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak terima kasih" jawab Yixing

Kris hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Yixing,"Setidaknya hargai usahaku" keluhnya

"Ya aku menghargai usahamu. Tapi akan lebih baik jika Jongdae yang memasak oke? Jadi jangan cemberut dan lanjutkan saja mainnya. Aku akan menyemangatimu sayang!" ucap Yixing

Kris tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Yixing sebelum kembali ke lapangan

* * *

Luhan menyilangkan tangannya sambil bersandar pada pintu sembari memperhatikan Minseok yang masih sibuk menari dengan lincahnya. Menurut Luhan, Minseok itu seksi. Tubuhnya yang berisi tapi hebatnya dia punya abs. Bahkan gerakan-gerakan yang biasa pun jika Minseok yang melakukan selalu menjadi lebih seksi dan menggoda. Terkutuklah Luhan dengan seluruh pemikiran kotornya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini rusa mesum?" Tanya Minseok

"Aku mau melakukan apapun juga bukan urusanmu" jawab Luhan

Minseok berhenti menari dan menoleh pada Luhan,"Memang bukan urusanku tapi aku merasa risih" jawabnya

"Kenapa harus risih?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku tidak bisa menari jika ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikanku" jawab Minseok

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau mengikuti lomba? Apa kau juga akan marah-marah pada penonton seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan

Minseok terdiam, "I-Itu beda lagi Lu" jawab Minseok

Luhan menyeringai,"Katakan saja kalau kau malu jika aku tatap lama-lama" ucapnya

Luhan berjalan mendekati Minseok yang menatapnya tajam. Daripada menyeramkan, Minseok terlihat imut dan cantik bila sedang merajuk seperti ini. Luhan benar-benar gemas sehingga ingin mencium gadis berpipi chubby di depannya ini

"Apa? Malu? Tidak sama sekali" jawab Minseok ketus

Luhan berdecih dan menangkup wajah Minseok, ia menatap mata Minseok dalam. Sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa berkedip polos saat Luhan menangkup wajahnya

CUP

Minseok membulatkan matanya saat Luhan mengecup bibirnya, ia mencuri first kiss Minseok!

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Minseok lalu mendorong Luhan

"Menciummu tentu saja. Apalagi?" Tanya Luhan tanpa dosa

"Bodoh! Itu aku simpan untuk suamiku nanti! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Minseok lalu memukuli lengan Luhan

"Aw! Aw! Ya! Berhenti Minseok-ah" ucap Luhan

"Luhan! Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Minseok lagi sambil tetap memukuli Luhan

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Luhan dapat menahan tangan Minseok dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. Wajah Minseok semakin imut saat pipinya dihiasi rona merah

"Dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Dan jika kau bilang ingin menyimpan first kiss itu untuk suamimu, maka aku akan sangat bersedia menjadi suamimu" ucap Luhan

"A-Apa?!"

"Apa perkataanku kurang jelas? Aku. Mencintaimu. Min. Seok" ucap Luhan

"A-Aku–"

Belum sempat Minseok menjawab, bibirnya sudah kembali dikunci oleh Luhan. Benar-benar jahat

* * *

KRIIING!

Begitu bel berbunyi, Jongdae segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia sangat terburu-buru karena ia berharap Chanyeol lupa akan janjinya dan ia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Berhubung besok hari Minggu

"Dae-ah, apa kau ada acara hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku–"

"Dia sudah ada janji denganku" sahut Chanyeol

Jongdae membulatkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum remeh

"Kau kira aku lupa dengan janjiku? Tidak akan. Dan kau nona, bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku ada urusan dengan Jongdae" ucap Chanyeol

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menyingkir. Kau pikir aku mau jadi obat nyamuk?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus

Jongdae mendengus kesal dan menatap Baekhyun,"Kita akan bertemu jam 5 pagi seperti biasa arraseo?" Tanya Jongdae

"Tentu! Dan kau harus memberiku kabar baik" jawab Baekhyun

"Apanya kabar baik?" Jongdae mendengus

"Hahaha… Park Dobi, bawa saja princessmu itu. Aku akan menemui Prince Panda-ku" ucap Baekhyun lalu ngeloyor entah kemana/?

Chanyeol tersenyum menang saat Baekhyun pergi, ia beralih menatap Jongdae dan menggandeng tangan Jongdae

"Ayo menemui kakakmu" ajak Chanyeol

"T-Tidak usah. B-Baekhyun sudah membicarakan ini dengan kakakku dan kakakku mengijinkannya" jawab Jongdae pelan

"Yeoja cerewet itu? Apa kalian bersaudara?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak. Tapi Baekhyun cukup dekat dengan keluargaku" jawab Jongdae

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita berkencan!" ucap Chanyeol senang

"Hah? Kencan?" Tanya Jongdae

"Ah? Hehe, maaf. Maksudku, ayo kita jalan-jalan" jawab Chanyeol canggung

Jongdae hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya begitu Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka akan kencan. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dan menggandeng Jongdae keluar kelas

* * *

**TBC**

**HALOHAAA! Yang ini cukup segini dulu keooo?**

**Aku lagi ada ujian dan ini ide tiba-tiba lewat, trus stuck disitu wkwk :D #dikeroyokReaders Dan untuk chapter ini aku buat khusus fluffnya okeh? hehe :D  
**

**RnR Juseyoooo!~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim (Ganti nama yeth)  
**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Minseok dan Yixing sedang berada di toko buku sekarang. Jika kalian bertanya mereka sedang membeli apa, mereka sedang membeli buku tentang kepribadian ganda dan cara mengatasinya

"Apa kau yakin mereka memiliki kepribadian ganda?" Tanya Minseok

"Tentu saja. Saat aku diselamatkan Kris, suaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih berat dan menakutkan. Jadi aku menyimpulkan seperti itu" jawab Yixing sambil melihat isi buku yang ia ambil

"Jadi begitu? Huft… mengingat Luhan benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala" ucap Minseok

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa yang rusa mesum itu lakukan padamu?" Tanya Yixing lalu menatap Minseok

BLUSH~

Rona merah terlihat di pipi Minseok saat Yixing menanyakan tentang Luhan dan membuatnya mengingat kejadian di ruang dance

"L-Lupakan saja" ucap Minseok lalu menyibukkan diri dengan melihat-lihat buku

Yixing hanya menatap Minseok polos,'_Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan pada rusa mesum itu_' batinnya

* * *

Chanyeol dan Jongdae telah sampai di Lotte World. Jongdae buru-buru turun dari motor Chanyeol saat pemuda itu menghentikan motornya. Tentu saja Jongdae ingin segera turun karena yah… Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan kencang dan membuat Jongdae mau tak mau memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Kita… kesini?" Tanya Jongdae

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kau tidak suka?"

"Sangat suka. Terakhir aku kesini saat libur kenaikan kelas 6. Dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa kesini lagi" jawab Jongdae

"Begitu ya?" gumam Chanyeol

Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu,"Kau tunggu disini dulu" ucap Jongdae

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Sangat tidak nyaman saat kau berjalan-jalan menggunakan seragam sekolah. Awalnya aku ada janji ke rumah Baekhyun jadi aku mempersiapkan baju ganti" jawab Jongdae

"B-Baiklah. Aku juga akan mengganti bajuku" ucap Chanyeol lalu segera lari kearah toilet pria

20 menit kemudian…

Jongdae telah selesai dengan pakaiannya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam ransel sekolahnya. Ia mempersiapkan sebuah dress selutut tanpa lengan dengan warna putih sampai di bawah dada lalu selanjutnya di dominasi oleh warna baby blue. Rambutnya juga ia buat model waterfall braid, namun kacamata masih betah bertengger di hidungnya. Lain Jongdae, lain Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memakai baju motif garis-garis hitam putih dengan celana selutut warna kulit. Ia bahkan masih memakai sepatu dan kaos kaki sekolah (Untuk Chanyeol, bayangin dia yang perform LMR pake garis-garis. Dia ganteng disitu )

Jongdae tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya. Well, hanya dengan pakaian begitu saja Chanyeol sudah tampan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang melihat Jongdae berubah drastis, meskipun kacamata masih bertengger di hidungnya. Tapi melihat Jongdae dengan rambut terurai, baru pertama kali dan itu membuatnya semakin manis

"Em… bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah hantu? Aku merindukan tempat itu" ucap Jongdae saat Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya

"Merindukan? Apa kau gila? Itu adalah tempat yang menyeramkan" jawab Chanyeol

Jongdae terkikik,"Tidak akan. Ayo" ajak Jongdae sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju wahana rumah hantu

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Jongdae masuk ke rumah hantu. Meskipun ia harus rela image coolnya menghilang karena ia terkadang berteriak saat para 'hantu' mengagetkannya. Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang terus tertawa karena tingkah Chanyeol yang kadang berteriak atau memegang tangannya erat. Setelah keluar dari rumah hantu, akhirnya Jongdae mentraktir Chanyeol es krim untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Chanyeol karena memaksanya masuk ke rumah hantu. Setelahnya mereka kembali bermain di wahana-wahana lain yang menurut Chanyeol dan Jongdae seru dan anti-mainstream

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Lain kali, mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi ke Namsan Tower" tawar Chanyeol

"Itupun jika kakakku mengijinkan" jawab Jongdae

Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya dan mengusap lengannya, tanda ia kedinginan. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah rumahnya dan mengernyit heran. Pasalnya pintu rumahnya terbuka dan samar-samar ia mendengar barang-barang jatuh. Tidak mungkin kakak-kakaknya menghancurkan barang-barang di rumah kan? Dan sepertinya Yixing dan Minseok juga belum pulang. Ia kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol saat ia merasa dirinya diselimuti sesuatu, jaket abu-abu milik Chanyeol

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut lalu membenarkan letak jaketnya dan menutup resleting jaketnya

BRUK!

Jongdae dan Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seseorang berlari dari rumah Jongdae. Jongdae segera menahan seseorang itu

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kau dirumahku?" Tanya Jongdae sinis

"M-Maafkan aku. A-Aku dan teman-temanku berniat merampok karena rumah ini terlihat sepi. Tapi ternyata ada orangnya. Dan… dan… dua orang lelaki sudah membunuh teman-temanku" jawab orang itu dengan nada takut

"Chanyeol-ah, tahan dia. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini" ucap Jongdae lalu mendorong orang tersebut ke arah Chanyeol dan ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah

Anyir

Bau itulah yang masuk ke dalam rongga hidung Jongdae saat tiba di teras rumahnya. Ia berhati-hati masuk dan memanggil kedua kakaknya pelan

"Oppadeul…" panggil Jongdae

"Kris oppa? Luhan oppa? Kalian dimana?" panggil Jongdae lagi

Ia mungkin tidak takut pada hantu, tapi dia benar-benar takut pada rumahnya sendiri. Apalagi jika harus berhadapan dengan kedua kakaknya yang sedang dalam mode iblis

"Wah wah… kita kedatangan tamu lagi"

Jongdae berbalik cepat dan mendapati kedua kakaknya bersimbah darah. Tentu saja bukan darah mereka

"Oppa… ini aku… Jongdae…" ucap Jongdae pelan

"Jongdae? Well, kacamatamu memang mirip dengan punya Jongdae. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengurai rambutnya seperti itu" jawab Luhan

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya, dia memang tidak pernah mengurai rambutnya di depan kakak-kakaknya dengan alasan panas. Namun kali ini ia terlihat berbeda dari biasanya dan mungkin itu membuat kakaknya tidak percaya kalau itu Jongdae

"Oppa, aku Jongdae… Kim Jongdae… Adik kalian" tegas Jongdae

"Orang asing jangan mengaku-ngaku. Jongdae sedang pergi keluar dengan temannya. Dan mungkin sekarang dia menginap di rumah Baekhyun" sahut Kris

"Well… bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dengan dia? Kurasa kita bisa mengulitinya hidup-hidup" ucap Luhan sambil memainkan cutter di tangannya dan mendekat ke arah Jongdae

Jongdae membulatkan matanya dan berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur dari iblis yang sekarang bersarang di tubuh kakaknya itu

"Kakak aku– Argh!"

Bodohnya Jongdae lengah sehingga Luhan berhasil menusuk lengan kanannya. Ia segera menendang Luhan dan mendorong Kris lalu kabur keluar rumah dengan cutter yang menancap di lengannya. Ia berlari ke arah gerbang dimana Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa, tetaplah disitu sampai aku selesai" ucap Jongdae

"Tapi kau–"

"AKU TIDAK APA-APA! PERGILAH PANGGIL AMBULANS!" teriak Jongdae

BUG!

Jongdae langsung terjatuh saat Yifan memukul tengkuknya dengan tongkat baseball. Sialnya Yifan memukul tepat otak kecil sehingga susah bagi Jongdae untuk kembali berdiri. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam dan terbaring pasrah sambil memegangi lengannya

"Tikus tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari kucing" ucap Luhan

Ia mencabut cutter dari lengan Jongdae dan langsung menancapkannya pada perut Jongdae. Jongdae memekik kesakitan, tapi dalam hati ia bersyukur karena mungkin tida mengenai organ dalamnya, namun ia juga berdoa untuk keselamatannya karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang ini. Luhan kembali mencabut cutternya dan memandang puas hasil kerjanya. Jongdae terbaring lemah dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari lengan dan perutnya

"Sekarang saatnya menu inti" ucap Kris lalu memukul pinggang kanan Jongdae

"Argh!"

Ia kembali mengarahkan tongkatnya dan memukul tulang kering Jongdae

"ARGH!"

Jongdae benar-benar menangis karena rasa nyeri yang menyerang kakinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar lemas saat ini. Ia bahkan sudah menerima jika ini hari terakhirnya melihat dunia dan dia akan mati di tangan kakak angkatnya

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

SRET

BUG! DUAGH!

Jongdae tersenyum saat melihat Minseok dan Yixing yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghajar kedua kakaknya, bukannya apa. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini, hanya dengan cara itu untuk menyadarkan mereka. Ia juga merasakan bahwa dirinya digendong bridal oleh seseorang menuju mobil. Dari aromanya, ia sudah mengetahuinya karena seharian ini ia terus bersama orang itu

"Bertahanlah. Kita akan menuju rumah sakit sekarang" suara berat itu

Jongdae tersenyum sebelum ia menutup matanya dan beralih menuju dunia putih.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Asal kalian tahu, aku ngeri sendiri pas nulis bagian Jongdae dan aku bener-bener mau nangis+jerit pas nulis itu. Berasa kayak ngeliat itu di depan mata Dan maaf chapter ini fokus ke ChanDae karena aku lg ngefans sama mereka gara-gara mereka selca bareng pas mcd dengan gaya mangap-mangap kek ikan belom dikasih makan. Dan Chanyeol yang ganteng disitu Dan chapter depan, maunya KrisLu diapain nih? Dimaafin apa masuk rehabilitasi? Trus masalah hubungan mereka sama XingMin gimana? Enaknya diapain?  
**

**RnR juseyooooo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

BUG!

"Pergilah kau iblis!" seru Yixing

DUAG!

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi!" seru Minseok

BUG! BUG!

"SADARLAH KALIAN BERDUAAA!"

BUG! DUAG! BRUK!

Yixing dan Minseok segera mengambil sebuah tali yang kebetulan berada di teras rumah dan mengikat tangan Kris dan Luhan. Setelahnya mereka menuntun Luhan dan Kris yang babak belur menggunakan mobil milik Kris, Minseok yang menyetir.

* * *

Chanyeol terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD. Jongdae masih di dalam dan ini sudah menit ke-30. Tandanya sudah setengah jam Jongdae berada di dalam sana. Ia mendongak saat mendengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat, berharap itu dua perempuan yang tadi menyelamatkan Jongdae. Dan benar, dua perempuan itu datang dengan dua orang yang hampir membunuh –calon– kekasihnya

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Minseok

"Jongdae masih di tangani dokter di dalam. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu" jawab Chanyeol

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar,"ARGH! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini?!" seru Luhan lalu memukul tembok terdekat dengan cukup keras

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Jongdae, kalian akan aku jebloskan ke penjara. Tak peduli jika kalian kakaknya" ucap Yixing tajam

"Yixing tenanglah…" ucap Minseok lalu mengusap punggung Yixing

"Iblis sialan!" seru Kris

"Berteriak pun tak ada gunanya, kau sama saja mengatai dirimu iblis" sahut Yixing dingin

Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dengan menghela nafas berat

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?" Tanya Luhan

"Nona Kim baik-baik saja. Beruntung tusukan di perutnya tidak mengenai hati maupun ginjalnya, dia memang sempat kekurangan darah namun sekali lagi beruntung karena kami masih mempunyai stok darah untuk nona Kim. Dan untuk luka di lengannya, cukup dalam. Saya sarankan sebaiknya ia tidak menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk sementara waktu karena luka itu cukup besar dan saya takut akan terbuka lagi. Oh ya, untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, nona Kim harus berjalan menggunakan penyangga dan harus berhati-hati karena kedua kakinya mengalami retak yang cukup parah. Setelah di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan, anda bisa menjenguknya" jelas sang dokter

Kelima orang disana langsung bernafas lega mendengar penjelasan sang dokter

"Terima kasih ayah. Ayah yang terbaik" ucap Chanyeol lalu memberikan jempol pada sang dokter

"Ayah?!"

"Dia tiba-tiba datang ke ruanganku dan berteriak kesetanan sambil meminta padaku untuk menyelamatkan nona Kim" ucap sang dokter lalu mengacak rambut anak lelakinya tersebut

"Jaga pacarmu dengan baik. Ibu pasti akan senang dengan berita ini" ucap sang dokter lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum pergi

"Em… masalah biaya rumah sakit–"

"Tidak perlu. Rumah sakit ini milik ayahku dan sebagian saham rumah sakit ini milikku. Jadi tak masalah untuk temanku" potong Chanyeol lalu tersenyum pepsodent

"Teman ya? Hm… baiklah" ucap Yixing sambil menatap Chanyeol jahil

* * *

Jongdae sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan namun ia masih belum siuman. Kris dan Luhan juga terus menunggui adik kesayangan mereka sambil menggenggam tangan Jongdae dan berulang kali mengucap kata maaf. Chanyeol, Yixing dan Minseok terus memandangi keluarga kecil itu dengan pandangan menyedihkan, dan sepertinya dugaan Yixing menguat. Bahwa Kris dan Luhan memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda, buktinya saat ini mereka tengah menangis seperti anak kecil setelah berusaha membunuh adik kecil mereka dengan cara yang cukup sadis.

"Kris-ah" panggil Yixing pelan

Kris menoleh ke arah Yixing yang berjalan mendekatinya,"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Kau harus ganti baju dan kita akan mengambilkan baju untuk Luhan dan Jongdae" ucap Yixing lalu beralih pada Chanyeol

"Dan kau Chanyeol, kau bisa pulang. Aku yakin ibumu pasti akan mencarimu. Kau bisa kembali lagi besok, besok hari libur kan?" Tanya Yixing lembut

Chanyeol mengangguk,"Baiklah sunbaenim, aku–"

"Panggil saja noona dan hyung, kau kan calon adik iparku" sahut Luhan lalu tersenyum jahil

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung dan mengusap tengkuknya,"B-Baiklah noona, hyung. Aku akan pulang dulu, mungkin besok aku akan kembali lagi" ucap Chanyeol

"Ah ya, jangan lupa membawakan rangkaian bunga daisy dan matahari besok. Jongdae menyukai itu" sahut Kris

"Ey? Bukankah itu karangan bunga untuk pernikahan?" Tanya Minseok

"Memang. Tapi Jongdae bilang dia suka bunga itu" jawab Luhan

"A-Akan aku usahakan membawa bunga itu. Aku permisi hyung, noona" ucap Chanyeol lalu keluar dari kamar rawat Jongdae

"Ayo pulang. Kita harus mengambil keperluanmu,Luhan, dan Jongdae" ucap Yixing

Kris mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya, mengekori Yixing yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu

"Polisi akan datang besok untuk mengusut kasus ini. Kalian harus menjelaskannya sejelas-jelasnya. Selain itu, aku dan Yixing sepakat untuk memasukkan kalian ke tempat rehabilitasi dimana kalian bisa sembuh dari penyakit kalian" jelas Minseok

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat,"Jongdae juga mengakatan itu dari awal, tapi dia tidak benar-benar melakukannya dengan alasan takut sendirian. Tapi kurasa sekarang aku sedikit tenang karena sudah ada yang menjaganya"

"Tapi tetap saja. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Jongdae, karena dialah keluarga kalian satu-satunya" ucap Minseok

Luhan mengangguk lalu menatap Jongdae nanar,"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kalian tidak datang tadi" lirih Luhan sambil mengelus pipi adiknya

"Kemarilah Lu" panggil Minseok

Luhan memandang Minseok lalu berjalan menghampiri Minseok yang duduk di sofa,"Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Minseok malah mengeluarkan kotak P3K yang baru saja ia beli tadi siang. Minseok memang membelinya mengingat Jongdae selalu menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyadarkan kedua kakaknya tersebut. Minseok dengan telaten mengobati luka dan memar di wajah Luhan, sesekali Luhan meringis dan membuat Minseok juga ikut meringis membayangkan sakit yang Luhan rasakan.'_Sepertinya aku memukulnya terlalu keras_' batin Minseok. Well, ia memang memukul Luhan cukup keras tadi, bahkan Luhan sampai mimisan –Maklum dia ketua ekskul Taekwondo dan juga memiliki sabuk hitam–. Meskipun mimisan Luhan sudah berhenti, namun jejak darahnya masih ada di bawah hidung Luhan sehingga membuat gadis berpipi chubby itu ingin menangis

"Maafkan aku" lirih Minseok pelan

Luhan tersenyum,"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kau melakukannya demi aku dan Jongdae. Justru aku sangat berterima kasih padamu" jawab Luhan

"Tapi kau jadi seperti ini karena aku..." ucap Minseok

"Bukankah itu baik? Kau selalu mengatakan kalau aku hanyalah Rusa Impor yang sukanya pamer ketampanan juga sok pintar, dan dengan keadaanku sekarang, ku rasa aku tak akan bisa mendapat gelar itu" ucap Luhan lalu tertawa

"Tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi sifat playboymu, kau kan playboy kelas kakap" cibir Minseok lalu menekan kapas beralkohol ke memar Luhan

Luhan meringis,"Itu sakit, kau tau?" Protes Luhan

Minseok hanya menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek Luhan,"Aku harap fansmu itu kabur setelah melihatmu seperti ini"

"Apa kau lupa kalau selain tampan, aku ini cerdas. Jadi meskipun aku kehilangan ketampananku, semua wanita pasti akan mengejarku karena kecerdasanku" ucap Luhan

"Kau itu sudah babak belur, masih saja bisa narsis. Padahal Jongdae tidak seperti itu" ucap Minseok

"Itu luarnya. Tapi kau tidak tahu saat dia di rumah, dia benar-benar narsis tingkat dewa. Bahkan tingkahnya melebihi tingkah kucing yang akan kawin. Apalagi saat dia sedang datang bulan, dia akan marah-marah dan melempar segala barang yang bisa ia lempar kepadaku dan Kris saat ia tahu kalau aku atau Kris melakukan 'pembersihan'. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia akan mengoceh dengan berbagai bahasa. Setelah itu dia akan masuk ke kamar dan mulai meraung-raung atau bernyanyi sendiri" jelas Luhan

"Sekarang aku benar-benar takut" ucap Minseok lalu menatap Jongdae horor

Luhan langsung tertawa melihat wajah ketakutan Minseok,"Asal kau tahu, Jongdae itu lebih horor dariku atau Kris"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang ingin menjadikan Luhan sebuah bola lalu menendangnya kembali ke Beijing atau menendangnya sampai ke Pluto karena kata-kata Luhan sebelumnya

* * *

Keheningan menyelimuti keadaan mobil Kris yang ditumpangi Kris dan Yixing. Kris tahu Yixing masih marah dan sebal pada tingkahnya yang hampir membunuh seseorang untuk kedua kalinya dan korbannya adalah adiknya sendiri. Kris juga tahu kalau marahnya seorang Zhang Yixing sangat parah

"Xing-er..." panggil Kris pelan

"..."

"Yixing-ah..." panggil Kris lagi

"..."

"Zhang Yixing" panggil Kris untuk kesekian kalinya

"..."

Kris menghela nafasnya saat panggilannya sama sekali tidak direspon oleh Yixing. Oke, ini menyebalkan dan sangat awkward. Akhirnya, Kris memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan tangan kanannya dan berhasil membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan tajam

"Xing, aku–"

"Tepikan mobilnya" ucap Yixing dingin

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, tepikan mobilnya. Atau aku yang loncat dari sini" ancam Yixing

Kris menurut pada Yixing karena yah... ia tidak mau Yixing terluka. Meskipun Yixing hanya pacar sewaannya, namun hatinya menganggap bahwa Yixing adalah permata keduanya setelah Jongdae.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau–"

"Diam dan lihatlah ke arahku. Berani bicara, aku turun" potong Yixing

Yixing mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di tempat penyimpanan, lalu ia mengambil kapas dan melumurinya dengan alkohol.

"Tahan dulu. Ini mungkin akan sakit" ucap Yixing lalu mulai mengobati luka dan memar di wajah Kris

Walau Yixing sedang marah, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Kris babak belur karenanya. Bahkan ujung bibir Kris sampai robek, beruntung dia tidak sampai mimisan seperti Luhan. Seharusnya Kris yang meringis dan menjerit, namun tidak. Malahan Yixing yang meringis dan menjerit. Bagi Kris, Yixing sangat lucu jika seperti itu, dia bahkan tak sadar kalau bibirnya melengkung ke atas

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Seperti orang gila" ucap Yixing

"Meskipun kau marah tapi kau perhatian juga. Aku beruntung memiliki pacar sepertimu" jawab Kris

"Heh, ini bukan di sekolah" protes Yixing

Beruntung tempatnya cukup gelap sehingga Kris tidak melihat rona merah di pipi Yixing

"Tapi aku mengambil first kissmu, dan itu artinya aku pacarmu yang resmi" ucap Kris santai

Pipi Yixing semakin merona mengingat kejadian di koridor itu,"M-Mana ada aturan seperti itu?! Lagipula belum tentu aku juga menyukaimu!" elak Yixing

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menyukaimu. My Princess" ucap Kris lalu mencolek dagu Yixing

BUG!

Kris memegangi perutnya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Yixing,"Kenapa kau kasar sekali pada pacar tampanmu ini?"

"Diam dan cepat jalankan mobilnya" ucap Yixing

Lama-lama tidak tahan juga digoda oleh Prince of School ini, bisa-bisa dia mati kutu

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aparat kepolisian datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk menemui Kris dan Luhan. Kebetulan Jongdae sudah sadar sejak ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan tentangnya. Namun ia baru membuka mata saat tengah malam. Dia sempat mengomeli Kris dan Luhan karena membuat rumah berantakan dan kotor, ia juga menyuruh kedua kakaknya untuk membersihkan rumah sebersih-bersihnya sampai wangi dan tidak ada bau anyir ataupun bercak darah. Ia bahkan tidak mengungkit masalah yang hampir membuat nyawanya melayang. Sungguh adik yang baik dan kurang ajar disaat yang bersamaan. Jongdae juga mengatakan kalau itu adalah percobaan perlindungan diri dan juga mengatakan saat perampok itu ingin menusuk Luhan, dia melindungi kakaknya dan akhirnya dialah yang kena tusuk setelah sebelumnya kakinya dipukul oleh si perampok

Setelah aparat kepolisian pergi dan menganggap Kris dan Luhan tidak bersalah, Minseok dan Yixing membuat Jongdae sakit telinga karena omelan mereka. Bahkan ketiga gadis itu bertengkar masalah Kris dan Luhan yang harus masuk ke rehabilitasi. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua menyerah karena aegyo attack dari Jongdae

CKLEK!

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia tersenyum saat mendapati Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol lalu duduk di samping ranjang Jongdae

"Cukup baik. Apa yang ada di balik punggungmu?" tanya Jongdae saat melihat sebelah tangan Chanyeol berada di balik punggungnya

"Apa yaaa?"

Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Chanyeol mulai menggodanya,"Ayolah... aku sedang malas bercanda hari ini" rengek Jongdae

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuket bunga yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Rangkaian bunga mawar merah dan lily of the valley yang berhasil membuat mata Jongdae membulat juga rona merah muncul di pipinya

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membawakan rangkaian bunga daisy dan matahari. Jadinya aku membawakan yang gini. Aku harap kau tahu artinya" ucap Chanyeol

Jongdae menerima buket bunga itu dengan canggung. Mustahil jika Jongdae tidak tahu artinya, dia adalah pencinta bunga! Mawar merah berarti "Aku cinta padamu" dan lily of the valley berarti "Kau telah membuat hidupku sempurna"

"A-Aku tahu arti bunga ini" gumam Jongdae pelan

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol

Sejujurnya ia cukup canggung juga karena yah... tidak semua perempuan mengerti arti bunga kan? Apalagi lily of the valley adalah bunga yang jarang ditemui

"Aku mengerti arti bunga-bunga ini, terima kasih" ucap Jongdae lalu tersenyum

Ucapan Jongdae berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum cerah dan menggenggam tangan gadis di depannya itu

"Jadi? Apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi atau aku hanya harus menunggu jawabanmu? Jujur saja, ini memang gila. Tapi aku akui aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama. Tingkah dan sifatmu yang membuatku tergila-gila padamu dan jatuh dalam pesonamu" jelas Chanyeol

Blush! Rona merah kembali menjalar di pipi Jongdae. Beruntung dirinya menunduk jadi Chanyeol tidak akan melihat–

Oh tidak. Chanyeol menarik dagunya sehingga sekarang matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Dan jangan lupakan kalau jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan

"Jadilah pacarku, Kim Jongdae" bisik Chanyeol lalu tersenyum

Jongdae bahkan tidak sadar jika sekarang Chanyeol semakin mendekat padanya dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ya!"

**TBC**

* * *

**YUHUUU!**

**ROMANCE GAGAL! :v Jangan timpuk saya readersnim *bow**

**Well, banyak yang minta KrisLu dimasukin ke rehabilitasi ya? Okay, tp itu masih tahap awal dan masih 'ringan' klimaksnya bakal lebih wow! Muehehe... Dan ini adalah chapter terpanjang yeth!  
**

**Makasih juga buat saran alurnya kemaren... Sekali lagi makasih dan maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu T.T**

**Don't forget to RnR!**

**XOXO**

**Febri Kim**


	7. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**CHAPTER ****6**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Jongdae langsung menjauhkan wajah masing-masing dan menoleh ke arah lain. Jongdae menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun berada di depan pintu bersama Tao

"Baekhyun-ah! Kemari!" panggil Jongdae semangat

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berlari ke arah Jongdae lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan dibalas dengan cara yang sama oleh Jongdae

"Ya! Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat. Lukanya akan terbuka jika kau menekannya" sahut Chanyeol sewot

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam,"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula Jongdae tidak mempermasalahkannya, kenapa jadi kau yang sewot?" tanya Baekhyun

Jongdae terkikik geli,"Sudahlah. Kalian selalu seperti itu, awas saja kalau kalian saling jatuh cinta" goda Jongdae

"Heh?! TIDAK AKAN!" Jawab keduanya bersamaan

"Aigoo... sepertinya mereka jodoh. Noona bersamaku saja" sahut Tao manja lalu memeluk Jongdae

Jongdae mengangguk lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Tao

"Ya! Jangan memeluk Jongdae!"

"Ya! Jangan memeluk Tao!"

"Lihat? Ah..."ucap Jongdae dan Tao pundung

Baekhyun langsung menarik Tao dan memeluknya erat,"Jodohku hanya Tao, bukan dobi bertelinga gajah itu" ucap Baekhyun

"Siapa juga yang mau berjodoh dengan jelmaan burung beo sepertimu? Kicauan Jongdae bahkan lebih manis darimu" ucap Chanyeol

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, kicauan Jongdae lebih manis darimu dan dia juga tidak secerewet dirimu. Apa aku salah jika aku berkata pacarku lebih baik darimu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tunggu, kalian pacaran?"

TOENG! *ini backsound apaan-_-

Jongdae dan Chanyeol sama-sama tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, sementara Tao hanya cekikikan

"Ah... pantas saja Chanyeol hyung sewot padamu, sepertinya kau mengganggu mereka tadi" sahut Tao

"Benarkah itu? Apa aku menganggu kalian?" tanya Baekhyun

"TIDAK!/YA!"

Jongdae langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya,"Apa? Aku berbicara fakta" ucap Chanyeol

BLETAK!

"Jangan dengarkan dia, kalian tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku bisa meminjam catatanmu selama aku disini Baek-ah?" tanya Jongdae

"Kenapa tidak meminjam pada Chanyeol saja?" goda Baekhyun

"Tulisanmu lebih bisa dibaca ketimbang dia" jawab Jongdae

"Kau seperti sudah lama mengenalku, jangan-jangan kau stalkerku ya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku duduk sebangku denganmu dan tentu saja aku memperhatikan tulisanmu!" jawab Jongdae

"Aduh... kau perhatian sekali... jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku saat pertama melihatku ya?" goda Chanyeol

"Jongdae bahkan tidak berkedip saat melihatmu memasuki kelas saat itu" sahut Baekhyun

Jongdae hanya bisa facepalmed saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggodanya, bahkan Tao juga ikut menggodanya

'_Apa ini karma karena aku telah menyuruh kedua kakak idiotku itu?_' batin Jongdae miris

* * *

Tak!

Yixing menancapkan garpunya pada kimbap buatannya dengan ganas dan memakannya dengan nafsu, ia sedang kesal saat ini. Bukan, bukan karena Kris. Dia sudah melupakan itu sebelumnya (tentu saja karena permintaan Jongdae), sekarang ia dan Kris bahkan menempel kembali seperti permen karet. Mereka ada latihan basket hari ini dan harus meninggalkan Jongdae sendirian di rumah sakit. Meskipun Chanyeol bilang akan kembali, tapi tetap saja Yixing takut. Takut Chanyeol lengah dan siapa tahu Luhan atau Kris kabur dan menyerang Jongdae lagi. Tapi bukan itu akar masalah yang membuatnya kesal setengah hari ini

"Kau ini kenapa? Makan pelan-pelan" ucap Hyejeong

"Aku sangat kesal hari ini" jawab Yixing lalu kembali menancapkan garpunya dengan ganas

"Memangnya ada apa? Tadi bahkan kau tidak fokus, dan kalau bukan karena pacarmu itu, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan three point shoot" sahut Sooyoung

"Tadi pagi, saat aku pulang ke rumah untuk mengemasi barang-barangku, tiba-tiba Taekwoon datang dan berkata '_Yixing sayang... apa yang terjadi denganmu astaga... kau harus ikut denganku sayang... aku tidak mau kau tersakiti lagi... kau rugi pacaran dengan tiang Kanada itu_'" ucap Yixing sambil menirukan gaya bicara Taekwoon

"Sungguh, itu adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan yang aku dengar. Ditambah moodku yang buruk saat kalah argumen dengan Jongdae, jadilah dia korban pelampiasanku" lanjut Yixing

"Kau kejam juga ya?" tanya Hyejeong lalu bergidik

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang seperti itu. Jujur, aku memang pernah menyukainya dulu. Tapi karena dia terlalu dingin pada setiap orang termasuk aku, jadi aku berusaha move on darinya. Eh... dia malah mengejar-ngejarku setelah aku berhasil move on darinya" jelas Yixing

Sensasi dingin menjalari pipi Yixing tiba-tiba, ia yakin seseorang sedang menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin ke pipinya. Ia hendak marah-marah pada sang pelaku namun urung saat ia mengetahui pelakunya yang ternyata Kris

"Kau itu harus mendinginkan kepalamu. Jangan marah-marah terus, cepat tua, baru tahu rasa" ucap Kris

"Kris benar. Lagipula, kalau kau marah-marah dan sering merengut, kerutan di dahimu akan semakin bertambah dan kau tidak akan cantik lagi" ucap Sooyoung

Yixing meraih botol minuman dari Kris dan meminumnya ganas, oke sepertinya itu belum berhasil. Yixing bahkan langsung menghabiskan minuman itu dan membuat cairan itu menggembung di kedua pipinya

"Aku rasa kau harus gunakan cara lain" ucap Jia pada Kris

"Cara bagaimana lagi? Susah menjinakkan Yixing jika dia dalam keadaan seperti ini" jawab Kris

PLETAK!

"Kau kira aku binatang? Aku sedang kesal!" teriak Yixing

Kris tertawa dan menarik Yixing dalam pelukannya lalu mengelus surai panjang Yixing yang diikat setengah

"Kau itu tempramental dan moody. Kadang kau bisa jadi kucing penurut atau bahkan singa yang buas. Tapi apa kau tahu? Justru itulah yang membuat semua orang menyukaimu. Wajahmu saat marah itu sangat menggemaskan dan jauh dari kata seram, meskipun orang-orang sebal padamu karena kata-katamu, tapi dalam hati mereka memuji betapa lucunya dirimu saat marah. Dan kau akan lebih disenangi dan dikenali banyak orang karena senyummu, jadi tersenyumlah. Dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajah kesal ataupun sedihmu padaku, kalau kau merasakan kedua hal itu, ceritakan semua padaku dan aku akan senantiasa mendengarnya dalam pelukanku" jelas Kris

Yixing mendongak menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang polos,"Kalau semua itu karena kau?"

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku karena pasti itu semua tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau rasakan" ucap Kris lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yixing lembut

"Sekarang aku minta, kau tersenyum yang lebar dan fokuslah pada latihan. Aku tahu kau baru kehilangan orang tuamu, tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kau harus membuat orang tuamu bangga dan tersenyum melihatmu dari atas sana. Kau juga mengatakan kau ingin membahagiakan nenekmu kan? Jadi, langkah pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah tersenyum yang lebar" ucap Kris

Yixing tersenyum bahkan terkikik mendengar ucapan Kris

"Lihat? Kau bahkan lebih manis dan cantik saat tersenyum bahkan tertawa seperti itu. Dan jangan terlalu manis, karena orang yang memandangmu akan diabetes karena kadar kemanisanmu" ucap Kris lalu mencubit hidung Yixing sebelum kembali ke tim basket putra

"Kau benar-benar beruntung mempunyai pacar seperti dia" ucap Hyejeong kagum

Yixing menoleh ke arah Hyejeong dengan tatapan heran

"Dia hanya perlu membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan itu sangat manjur untukmu. Dia benar-benar tipe lelaki yang peka dan perhatian" lanjut Hyejeong

"Selain itu dia juga setia dan gentle. Aku merasa senang jadi fansnya. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak seperti Jessica, aku sadar diri kalau Kris hanya milikmu. Dan aku mendukung kalian berdua sepenuhnya" ucap Jia

Yixing hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pujian teman-temannya untuk Kris. Yah... walaupun masih status jadian kontrak, tapi Kris benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti pacarnya sendiri. Dijaga, disayang, dan dimanjakan. Seandainya Kris jadi pacar sungguhannya, Yixing bisa jadi wanita paling bahagia sedunia

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kau di Cina? Aku yakin saat kau berada di Cina, Jessica pasti mendekati Kris terus menerus" sahut Sooyoung

"Mungkin 5 hari, nenekku syok mendengar kabar ini dan langsung jatuh sakit" jawab Yixing

"Cepatlah kembali. Kris pasti akan menjadi mayat hidup jika kau tinggal terlalu lama" ucap Jia

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Lagipula, dia pasti akan menghubungiku setiap 3 jam sekali. Itu yang dia katakan padaku" jawab Yixing lalu kembali memakan kimbapnya

"Sudah kuduga. Kris ternyata overprotektif juga" sahut Sooyoung

Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sooyoung dan memakan kimbapnya

* * *

Luhan masih asyik memperhatikan Minseok yang sedang berlatih taekwondo. Bagi Luhan, wajah serius Minseok itu lucu dan membuatnya ingin mencubit dan menciumi pipi chubby gadis itu. Luhan terkikik geli membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Minseok saat Luhan mengatakan bahwa ialah stalker Minseok selama ini. Dan Luhan yakin ia akan mendapat tendangan+pukulan sayang dari Minseok saat selesai mengatakan itu. Luhan juga tidak mau Minseok kembali ke rumah kontrakannya, dan ia jadi tidak bisa menggoda Minseok lagi saat di dapur

Minseok,Yixing,dan Jongdae memang sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di dapur untuk mengajarkan Jongdae cara memasak mengingat Jongdae cukup payah dalam hal memasak (bahkan sebelum mereka berdua menginap). Dan saat itu, Luhan akan datang dan akan mengacaukan acara kursus masak dadakan itu. Dan jika saat itu mood Jongdae sedang buruk, ia akan mendapat lemparan spatula dari Jongdae, biasanya mengenai tepat di dahinya. Setelahnya ketiga gadis itu akan tertawa dan Yixing akan langsung menendang Luhan untuk menjauhi daerah kekuasaan J.Y.M (Itu sebutan untuk dapur dan sebutan itu berasal dari Yixing yang sangat menyukai artis-artis dari agensi yang namanya tidak jauh beda dengan sebutan tersebut)

"Apa kau menunggu lama Lu?" tanya Minseok

"Tidak juga. Aku suka melihatmu berlatih taekwondo. Dan sepertinya kemampuanmu semakin bertambah setiap harinya" jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Minseok jahil

"Tidak terima kasih. Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan

Minseok mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya,"Ayo ke rumah sakit"

"Jongdae kami da– Astaga mataku!"

Minseok yang tadinya ingin masuk langsung memeluk Luhan yang berada di belakangnya saat melihat adegan yang dilakukan Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Well, hanya memakan jjajangmyeon, namun karena mienya terhubung, mereka memakannya dan bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan

"Wow... kau cukup berani Park" ucap Luhan lalu membawa Minseok masuk

"Oh hai hyung" sapa Chanyeol

"Tadi itu trik yang tepat. Seharusnya kau mengirimiku pesan sehingga aku dan pacarku yang rusuh ini tidak mengganggu kalian" ucap Luhan lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol

"Jangan meracuni adik iparku Lu" ucap Minseok

"Adik ipar? Kau bahkan anak tunggal" jawab Luhan

"Jongdae sudah kuanggap adik sendiri, jadi tentu saja Chanyeol adik iparku" ucap Minseok

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau berkata begitu karena kau ingin secepatnya menikah denganku?" goda Luhan

Blush~ Pipi Minseok memerah saat mendengar ucapan Luhan tentang pernikahan, well... sebenarnya ia sangat ingin. Tapi bukankah sekarang terlalu dini untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu?

"T-Tidak juga" bantah Minseok

"Sedikit informasi ya eonni, Luhan oppa itu pemalas dan dia itu jelmaan kerbau. Jadi berhati-hatilah" ucap Jongdae

"Ku beritahu padamu, Jongdae itu gampang di'taklukkan'. Jadi kau beruntung mendapatkannya" bisik Luhan pada Chanyeol

BUG!

Sebuah bantal berhasil mendarat di wajah mulus Luhan dan pelaku pelemparan bantal itu adalah Jongdae

"Dasar sesat! Lihatlah eonni, kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati" ucap Jongdae

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan macam-macam padaku" ucap Minseok dengan nada yang mengintimidasi

Luhan menelan salivanya saat melihat Minseok melakukan peregangan pada tangannya dan membuat ekspresi ingin menghajar wajah tampan Luhan. Jongdae hanya terkikik geli dan menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud mengejek sang kakak

"Rasakan itu" ledek Jongdae

"Kalau kau tidak sakit, aku pasti akan mencincangmu" ancam Luhan

"Huuu takut..." ledek Jongdae lalu tertawa

Luhan memasang ekspresi kesal namun hatinya senang bisa melihat adik kesayangan dan belahan jiwanya tertawa. Meskipun ia harus jadi bahan ledekan, tapi yang jelas. Ia senang hari ini

**TBC**

* * *

**Haiii! Maaf kalo chapter yang ini sedikit LuMin-nya karena aku bener-bener buntu mau bikin romance mereka kek gimana. Dan lagi aku gak bisa fokus karena Luhan pake baju yang ada nomor 99, dan itu nomornya bang Umin kan? T.T Dan lagi ada yang mau bantuin aku nimpuk si Yifan? Style rambut gondrong ungu (ungu kesukaan Yixing jdi it's okay) kek gerandong modern bener-bener bikin pengen nimpuk pake swallownya Sehun/? -_- Oke, sekian dari aku. Maaf gak bisa balas review dan hanya bisa bilang terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya**

**RnR juseyohh**

**XOXO**

**Febri Kim**


	8. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**CHAPTER ****7**

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu dan sudah genap 3 hari Jongdae berada di rumah sakit. Dan selama itu juga setiap kali ada dokter yang memeriksa keadaannya, Jongdae akan beraegyo ria membujuk sang dokter supaya ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya dan kembali bersekolah. Yah... meskipun telinganya harus sakit mendengar ocehan Minseok. Sedikit beruntung karena Yixing pulang ke Changsa, tapi gantinya adalah Kris yang ternyata lebih cerewet dari Yixing. Untuk Luhan, dia juga menasehati Jongdae tapi versi lembutnya. Jangan tanya masalah Chanyeol, dia cukup pilnplan untuk masalah ini. Dia juga sedikit takut karena yah... dokter Jongdae adalah ayahnya sendiri

Sore ini dokter Park kembali datang dan memeriksa Jongdae. Gadis itu benar-benar menyiapkan aegyo dan alasan supaya diijinkan keluar. Dan kebetulan, Luhan keluar untuk kencan dengan Minseok –Minseok memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah keadaan dirasa aman dan ia berjanji untuk sesekali menjenguk Jongdae– sementara kakak tiangnya (re : Kris) sedang menikmati masa-jomblo-lima-hari karena Yixing sedang pulang ke Changsa. Chanyeol juga keluar untuk mencari makan, jadi tidak akan ada yang protes kalau ia merengek lagi nantinya

"Sore Jongdae" sapa dokter Park

"Sore juga ahjussi..." jawab Jongdae ramah

"Sudah ku katakan jangan panggil aku ahjussi, aku merasa sangat tua jika dipanggil seperti itu. Panggil aku appa" ucap dokter Park lalu mulai memeriksa keadaan Jongdae

Jongdae tertawa canggung lalu mengangguk,"N-Ne.. appa"

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya dokter Park

"Dia sedang mencari makanan. Mungkin membeli ayam lagi" jawab Jongdae

Dokter Park tersenyum,"Keadaanmu sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja kau harus berhati-hati karena tulangmu belum sepenuhnya pulih dan jahitannya juga belum kering"

"Iya uisanim... tapi, apakah aku boleh pulang? Aku benar-benar tidak betah disini" ucap Jongdae sembari melancarkan aegyonya

Dokter Park terkekeh,"Kau ini sama dengan Chanyeol ya? Dulu saat ia mengalami dehidrasi yang cukup parah dan mengharuskannya dirawat di rumah sakit, dia merengek ingin pulang dengan berbagai alasan. Tapi bedanya, jika Chanyeol itu namja yang manja, kau adalah yeoja yang kuat"

"Jadi... aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Jongdae dengan mata berbinar

"Kalau kau memaksa... baiklah. Tapi kau harus hati-hati dan ingat pesan appa. Arrachi?"

Jongdae mengangguk,"Terima kasih uisanim"

* * *

Minseok sedang menunggu Luhan di halte bis. Ide untuk menaiki bis saat first date mereka adalah dari Minseok dengan alasan irit bahan bakar dan tidak ingin menambah polusi. Apa harus aku jelaskan tentang penampilan Minseok sekarang? Baiklah. Minseok memakai atasan jeans tanpa lengan dengan celana hitam panjang. Ia juga memakai converse berwarna putih dan tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam. Awalnya ia ingin rambutnya digulung, namun Minseok tidak ingin susah-susah jadinya ia biarkan rambut dark brown miliknya terurai dengan indahnya, poni ke sampingnya menambah kesan manis dan imut padanya

"Min-ah!"

Minseok celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan tak beberapa lama ia menemukan sosok Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Well, penampilan Luhan hari ini cukup simpel namun tetap membuat namja itu terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Kaos abu-abu berlengan pendek dipadukan dengan jaket kulit tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana hitam. Sungguh, Minseok mungkin saja pingsan karena penampilan Luhan cukup menawan ditambah dengan senyuman manis ala rusa milik Luhan

'_Dia benar-benar ahli membuat seseorang jatuh hati. Luhan-ah... saranghaeyooo!_' jerit Minseok dalam hati

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Luhan saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan Minseok

"Tidak juga. Tapi, apa Jongdae ada yang menjaga?" tanya Minseok khawatir

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan adik bebekku yang satu itu? Ini acara kencan kita dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan tentangnya. Chanyeol bersamanya dan aku yakin dia sangat amat super duper senang" jawab Luhan

Minseok terkikik lalu mencubit pipi Luhan gemas,"Aigoo... lucunya sang rusa saat dia merajuk. Kau jadi terlihat seperti yeoja kalau begini"

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik dariku, kenapa harus menyebutku yeoja?" protes Luhan

"Banyak yang mengira kau yeoja kalau kau bersikap seperti itu bambi-ku sayang" ucap Minseok

Luhan memandang Minseok datar lalu berjalan memasuki bis yang baru saja datang. Minseok terkikik geli lalu menyusul Luhan memasuki bis. Minseok langsung duduk disamping Luhan dan langsung mendapat tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-disini, Minseok hanya tersenyum dan berbisik

"Bis ini sedang penuh, kalau kau mau melihatku digoda oleh namja mesum, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya" bisik Minseok lalu berdiri dari duduknya

Namun dengan cepat Luhan langsung menarik Minseok untuk duduk kembali dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat

"Kau milikku" desis Luhan

Minseok terkikik geli –lagi– dan balas memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Ia bahkan mengecup pipi Luhan

"_I know_. Saranghae Xiao Lu" bisik Minseok

"I love you too, my Baozi" balas Luhan lalu tersenyum

* * *

Minseok dan Luhan sudah sampai di Petite France. Perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan dari Seoul ke Gyeonggi, namun cukup puas dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan. Lagipula Luhan juga senang karena ia bisa berpelukan dengan Minseok sepanjang perjalanan. Luhan juga terus menerus memotret Minseok yang tertidur dalam perjalan dan sesekali mencuri ciuman dari bibir mungil Minseok

"Perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan" ucap Minseok lalu merapikan rambutnya

"Tapi aku senang. Ayo jalan-jalan" ucap Luhan lalu menarik Minseok masuk ke dalam

Minseok berdecak kagum melihat lampu-lampu yang menyala di atas saat mereka berada di pintu masuk. Well, Luhan memang menentukan tempat kencan mereka, tapi Luhan hanya mengatakan kalau tempatnya ada di Gyeonggi dan Minseok pasti suka. Luhan terus tersenyum melihat Minseok yang melihat sekitarnya tanpa berkedip. Awalnya, Luhan mengajak Minseok untuk membeli beberapa makanan sebelum mereka menuju Marionette Doll Show. Minseok tersenyum dan terlihat antusias dengan pertunjukkan boneka tersebut. Luhan pun sama. Setelahnya, mereka langsung berkeliling menuju "Wish Tree"

"Kau menulis apa?" tanya Luhan lalu mengintip milik Minseok

Minseok langsung menjauhkannya dari Luhan,"Tidak-tidak. Kau tidak boleh mengetahuinya"

"Ayolah... aku kan ingin tahu.." pinta Luhan

"Tidak" ucap Minseok lalu menggantungkan kertas miliknya di bagian pohon yang Luhan tidak dapat melihatnya

Luhan mendengus sebal lalu ikut menggantungkan kertas miliknya

_Luhan dan Kris bisa sembuh dan keluarga Kim bisa kembali utuh. Aku juga berharap Luhan menjadi last love-ku Selain itu, aku berharap bisa pergi ke Venesia dan berkeliling kota itu menggunakan kanal bersama Luhan. Mungkin akan menjadi perjalanan yang romantis saat kau bisa... _\- Minseok

_Iblis-iblis keluar dari tubuhku dan Kris. Setelah itu aku bisa membahagiakan Minseok dan Jongdae sesuai janjiku pada ayah. Dan aku juga akan membawa Minseok ke Venesia untuk berkeliling kota menggunakan kanal dan diakhiri berciuman dengan latar belakang sunset. It's so wonderful vacation or... honeymoon? _– Luhan

* * *

Kris sedang duduk termenung di taman belakang rumah sakit. Tentu saja ia tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk bagi Jongdae dan Chanyeol mengingat mereka baru jadian beberapa hari lalu dan sekarang masih gencar-gencarnya mereka ber-fluff ria dan membuat Kris serasa ingin muntah saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan gombalannya pada adik kesayangannya

"Kenapa Yixing belum juga meneleponku?" keluh Kris

Kris terus memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan fotonya dan Yixing saat tim mereka memenangkan perlombaan basket beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum manis, Kris merangkul Yixing dan Yixing juga memeluk Kris dengan erat. Kris tersenyum melihat foto itu, meskipun awalnya hanya ingin menghindari Jessica dan Taekwoon, sebenarnya itu juga taktik Kris untuk mendekati Yixing karena yah... Kris sudah lama menyukai Yixing namun tak berani mengungkapkannya. Kris mengatakan ingin meminta Yixing menjadi pacar pura-puranya untuk menghindari Jessica, Kris pikir Yixing akan menolak namun ternyata Yixing menerimanya dan dalam hati Kris bersorak senang

_ullineun jeonhwado batjima joyonghi duja_

_uri dul malgon amudo_

Kris buru-buru mengangkat video call dari Yixing saat ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan foto imut Yixing

"Halo sayang~"

Yixing memasang wajah ingin mual saat Kris memanggilnya seperti itu,"_Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, menjijikkan_"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan merindukanmu" ucap Kris

"_Kita tidak sedang berada di sekolah bodoh. Lagipula disini tidak ada Tao_" jawab Yixing

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa salah jika aku mulai jatuh cinta denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Yixing terdiam seketika. Pupil matanya bahkan tidak memandang ke arah Kris melainkan bergerak kesana-kemari

"Pernah dengar kalau 'cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa'? Ku rasa itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Awalnya mungkin aku tak akan jatuh cinta padamu, tapi karena aku terbiasa bersamamu akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku merasakan ini, tapi setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu, jantungku berdetak sangat keras. Dan saat kau digoda oleh Taekwoon meskipun tidak di depanku, hatiku rasanya sangat sakit. Aku tahu mungkin kau tak akan percaya padaku mengingat aku menyerang Jongdae beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? Aku, Kim Kris, sangat mencintaimu Zhang Yixing"

Wajah Yixing sudah memerah sempurna mendengar pengakuan Kris. Jika biasanya Yixing akan langsung tertawa saat Kris mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' –kecuali di sekolah–, kali ini Yixing terdiam dan sedikit menunduk. Jujur saja, Yixing juga merasakan hal yang sama saat melihat Jessica mendekati Kris seenak jidatnya. Dan sejak saat itu, Yixing selalu berada di samping Kris. Bahkan saat ada Jessica, Yixing memberanikan diri untuk mencium pipi Kris lalu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Kris yang berhasil membuat Jessica menahan amarah dan Kris terkikik geli lalu membalas kata-kata Yixing

"_A-Aku... aku juga tidak tahu kapan ini terjadi tapi.. aku.. aku juga... mencintaimu. Maksudku.. dalam artian yang sebenarnya_" jawab Yixing malu-malu

Kris tersenyum, seandainya Yixing ada di depannya. Mungkin Kris sudah menghujani wajah Yixing dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil lalu memeluk gadis itu dengan erat seakan tidak ada hari esok

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang dan aku akan mengajakmu ke Namsan Tower" ucap Kris

Yixing membulatkan matanya,"_D-Darimana kau tahu kalau..._"

"Aku sangat ingin mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Kris saat kami berjalan-jalan di Namsan Tower. Kurasa, mengajak Kris kesana tidak ada salahnya. Dan akan sangat romantis saat ia menyatakan perasaannya saat hanya ada kami berdua" ucap Kris sembari menirukan gaya bicara Yixing

"Jongdae sudah menceritakannya padaku~" lanjut Kris

Yixing menunduk dan wajahnya memerah,"_A-Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku mencintaimu_"

Video call pun mati. Kris terkikik geli membayangkan bagaimana malunya Yixing. Mungkinkah ia akan menggigit bantal sambil tersenyum? Ah tidak, nyatanya Yixing mencak-mencak di kamarnya dan menggerutu juga menyumpah serapahi Jongdae yang telah membeberkan rahasia terbesarnya

* * *

Jongdae sedang asyik menghisap lolipop besar miliknya dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Jongdae menikmati lolipop rasa buleberry yang ia dapatkan saat ia membeli makanan tadi

"Kau mau ini?" tawar Jongdae

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya,"Memangnya boleh?"

"Boleh-boleh saja" jawab Jongdae lalu tersenyum

"Tapi... aku harus mendapatkan satu atau minimal setengahnya" ucap Chanyeol

Jongdae memandang polos lolipop besarnya, seketika wajahnya berubah sendu

"Tapi aku tidak ingin membagi lolipop ini menjadi dua..." lirih Jongdae

Chanyeol menenangkan Jongdae sebelum gadis itu menangis. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mendapat ide yang cukup menguntungkan baginya. Berhubung Kris juga belum kembali dan Luhan juga belum datang

"Bagaimana kalau aku memakan sisi lolipop yang sebelah kanan lalu kau sebelah kiri?" usul Chanyeol

Jongdae terlihat berfikir sebelum mengangguk,"Baiklah! Kau mendapatkan bagianmu dan lolipopnya tidak akan pecah" ucap Jongdae senang

Chanyeol terkikik dan juga bersorak senang dalam hati. Jongdae dengan senang menyodorkan lolipopnya untuk Chanyeol dan mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk memakannya juga. Beberapa lama kemudian, Jongdae baru sadar saat lolipop itu hampir habis bahwa jaraknya dengan Chanyeol sangat dekat. Gadis itu juga merutuki dirinya sendiri karena langsung menurut pada Chanyeol. Ia akan segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum...

Cup!

Jongdae membulatkan matanya saat bibirnya bertubrukan dengan bibir Chanyeol yang juga hendak memakan lolipop itu. Jongdae buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dan memalingkannya. Itu ciuman pertamanya dan... Chanyeol mengambilnya! OMG!

"K-Kau bisa memiliki itu. Habiskan saja" ucap Jongdae gugup

Chanyeol terkikik dan meraih dagu Jongdae agar menghadap kembali ke arahnya,"Kau lucu sekali saat memerah seperti tadi" ucap Chanyeol

Baru saja Jongdae akan protes, Chanyeol kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongdae. Bahkan Chanyeol tak ragu menghisap dan melumat bibir bawah Jongdae. Menyesapi rasa blueberry yang ada di bibir Jongdae. Jongdae hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berbuat apa-apa, pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk menjauh namun tubuhnya seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu sehingga tak bisa bergerak

'_Apa seperti ini rasanya ciuman pertama? Sangat manis_' batin Jongdae

Gadis itu akhirnya menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol sebisanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menarik Jongdae mendekat lalu memeluk kekasihnya tersebut.

Ciuman pertama yang manis...

**TBC**

* * *

**Yahooo! I'm back everyone yo yo/?**

**Dan chapter ini khusus romance-romance aja okay? Maap jika tidak dapat feelnya T.T Dan lagi, aku jadi memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika member EXO kembali crossdressing setelah melihat perform girlbad AOA – Heart Attack... seriusan Yuna sama Chanmi unyu sekali dan aku ngefans sama mereka berdua!**

**Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya. Don't forget to RnR guys!**

**XOXO**

**Febri Kim**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Jongdae turun dengan bantuan Minseok. Baekhyun segera menghampiri sahabatnya dan membantu sahabat karibnya itu. Luhan dan Kris turun dari mobil dan menatap Jongdae nanar

"Jaga dia, Jangan sampai kakinya terkena sesuatu" ucap Kris

"Beres. Serahkan dia padaku" jawab Baekhyun

Luhan dan Kris mengacak rambut Jongdae sehingga membuat adik mereka cemberut. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa kecil lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kelas

"Jangan pedulikan kata orang lain. Ini hanya sementara arrachi?" ucap Minseok

Jongdae mengangguk,"Apa Yixing eonni belum pulang? Kris oppa seperti mayat hidup"

"Yixing mungkin akan pulang besok. Kau berhati-hatilah" ucap Minseok lalu beralih pada Baekhyun

"Bilang pada teman telinga gajahmu itu, jangan meninggalkan pacarnya sendirian kalau tidak mau pacarnya menjadi sasaran amuk" ucap Minseok lalu pergi

Jongdae memandang Baekhyun,"Memangnya Park Yoda itu kemana?" Tanya Jongdae

"Dia bilang ada urusan sebentar dengan ayah dan ibunya sehingga dia belum datang" jawab Baekhyun sambil membantu Jongdae berjalan

"Kau tahu? Chanyeol seperti seorang pengedar yang dikejar polisi selama kau tak ada. Dia sangat ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Bahkan saat bel pulang berbunyi dia langsung melesat keluar dan mengabaikan para gadis yang menunggunya di luar kelas" jelas Baekhyun

"Benarkah? Ah… sepertinya aku akan jadi bulan-bulanan jika kau dan Chanyeol tidak ada nanti" ucap Jongdae

"Ey…. Aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu. Lagipula, masih ada Minseok sunbae, Yixing sunbae dan kedua kakakmu itu" jawab Baekhyun

"Itu beda kasus. Lagipula mereka kan satu tingkat di atas kita dan tidak sekelas" ucap Jongdae lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Jongdae memang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Baekhyun, namun melihat tingkah Jongdae membuat Baekhyun merasa beberapa tahun lebih tua dan harus menjadi kakak yang bisa melindungi Jongdae. Hidup dan besar di panti selama 5 tahun dan harus kehilangan sang ayah diusia yang cukup muda membuat Jongdae menjadi pribadi yang manja dan ceria, namun sesekali Jongdae bisa bersikap dewasa. Selain itu, Jongdae juga ceroboh. Pernah satu kali Jongdae hampir kehilangan nyawa jika saja Baekhyun terlambat saat itu. Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun berjanji menjadi kakak ketiga bagi Jongdae dan menjaga gadis itu sepenuh hati.

* * *

Kris membanting tasnya ke bangku dan langsung duduk sehingga mengagetkan Jonghyun di sampingnya

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jonghyun

"Aku sudah cukup stres akhir-akhir ini. Tugas-tugas itu membuatku pusing" jawab Kris

"Meskipun membuatmu pusing tapi kau selalu bisa mengerjakannya dengan sempurna" sindir Jonghyun

"Dengar ya, kau itu bukan stres karena tugas. Tapi stres karena ditinggal Yixing" ucap Jonghyun

"Yixing akan pulang besok, jadi kekhawatiranku tentang dia sedikit berkurang" jawab Kris

Jonghyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu menepuk pundak Kris seakan mengingat sesuatu

"Ah! Taekwoon juga mengatakan kalau dia akan menjemput Yixing di bandara besok. Berhati-hatilah bro" ucap Jonghyun

"Sayangnya aku sudah berjanji pada Yixing kalau aku akan menjemput dia dan Tao di bandara besok" jawab Kris

"Tao? Huang Zitao? Atlet wushu itu?" tanya Jonghyun

Kris mengangguk,"Zitao itu adiknya Yixing. Jadi, sebelum Taekwoon menawari Yixing, dia pasti akan lari karena ada Tao" jawab Kris

"Kenapa aku baru tahu ya? Lagipula wajah mereka tidak ada yang sama, kau yakin mereka adik-kakak?" tanya Jonghyun curiga

"Mereka itu saudara beda ibu. Ibu Zitao meninggal, lalu ayah Zitao menikah dengan ibu Yixing" jawab Kris

"Wah...wah... Kau hafal sekali. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah menikah dengan Yixing?" goda Jonghyun

"Itu akan kami lakukan kalau aku sudah mapan. Tapi kalau bertunangan, aku dan Yixing akan melangsungkannya setelah lulus sekolah" jawab Kris santai

"Tapi sepertinya aku yang akan menikahi Yixing karena aku lebih cepat mapan darimu. Ayahku punya banyak perusahaan dan salah satunya merupakan milikku" sahut Taekwoon yang berada dua bangku di belakang Kris

Kris menyeringai, "Aku tahu. Ayahku juga punya kalau seperti itu. Tapi Yixing tidak suka jika mapanku berasal dari ayahku. Setelah lulus kuliah, aku akan membangun perusahaanku sendiri dan membuatnya menjadi sukses dengan usahaku sendiri"

"Lalu? Siapa yang akan jadi penerus? Bukankah sementara diurus oleh pamanmu?" tanya Leo

Kris menoleh malas pada Leo,"Ya! Itu urusan keluargaku. Jadi jangan ikut campur, margamu Jung bukan Kim. Jadi diamlah" ucap Kris tajam

* * *

Kris sedang memakan bekal miliknya di kantin saat Jongdae dan Chanyeol duduk di depannya

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa tadi pagi tidak menyusul adikku?" tanya Kris

"Maaf hyung, aku ada urusan tadi pagi" jawab Chanyeol lalu tersenyum pepsodent

Kris memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan memakan bekalnya yang tentu saja dibuatkan Jongdae –dengan bantuan Minseok–

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae

"Samakan denganmu saja. Aku seperti ini saja sudah membuatmu cukup kerepotan" ucap Jongdae

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Jongdae pelan lalu mulai berjalan menuju stand ramen

"Kau ini membuatkanku bekal tapi tidak denganmu. Dasar" ucap Kris lalu menjitak pelan dahi Jongdae

"Aku ingin membuatnya, hanya saja telat" jawab Jongdae

"Dasar. Lain kali–"

"Kris-ah~"

Kris langsung bergidik mendengar suara manja Jessica di belakangnya. Ia langsung kembali fokus pada makanannya sementara Jongdae langsung tertawa

"Bocah, apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Jessica tajam

Jongdae menghentikan tawanya dan membungkuk pada Jessica,"Maaf sunbae"

"Kris-ah, kau makan apa hm? Mau aku suapi?" tanya Jessica

Kris terus memakan bekalnya tanpa peduli pada Jessica yang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Sampai akhirnya ponselnya bergetar. Lelaki jangkung itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum melihat ID Caller si penelepon. Kris segera memencet tombol answer dan terpampanglah wajah manis Yixing yang dibalut syal yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya

"Halo sayang~"

"_Sudah ku katakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu!_"

Kris hanya terkikik lalu kembali menyumpit kimbap miliknya,"Tapi aku senang memanggilmu seperti itu"

"_Itu menggelikan_"

"Kris-ah... jangan menelepon saat kau makan, itu akan membuatmu tersedak" ucap Jessica manja

"_Ya! Jadi kau sedang bersama Jessica? Jadi itu alasanmu telat meneleponku hah?! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk segera meneleponku saat jam makan siang?! Tapi kenapa kau malah bersama nenek sihir itu hah?! Kau berniat selingkuh dariku?! Baiklah! Kita putus sekarang!_"

"Sayang...sayang... dengarkan aku–"

"_JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU! MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU LAGI, AKU ADUKAN TAO!_"

Kris menelan ludahnya,"Baiklah baik... Xing Xing-ku... aku minta maaf karena telah terlambat menghubungimu. Tapi aku benar-benar lapar tadi... dan masalah Jessica, aku bahkan tidak melihatnya seharian ini"

Ucapan Kris membuat Jessica cemberut sementara Jongdae menahan tawa dan menunduk

"Ini pesananmu Dae-ie"

Jongdae mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol yang datang dengan dua mangkok jjajangmyeon. Jongdae tersenyum dan mengambil satu mangkok dari Chanyeol dan menarik namja tinggi itu untuk duduk

"Makanlah dengan cepat setelah itu kita pergi dari sini. Jangan banyak tanya" bisik Jongdae pada Chanyeol

"Oh ayolah sayang, aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya... Tapi tunggu, kau mengatakan seseorang disampingku?" tanya Kris

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas,"_Jangan pura-pura buta. Dasar tiang listrik!_"

"Sungguh aku tidak melihatnya. Ah! Apa kau ingat tentang cerita hantu kantin yang pernah ku ceritakan? Hantu itu kan selalu mengincar bintang sekolah" ujar Kris pelan

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kris. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan raut wajahnya menjadi... sedikit ketakutan

"_Ah aku ingat! Dan... kau tahu? Hantu akan menampakkan dirinya di depan kamera dan aku benar-benar takut sekarang_"

"Jangan katakan hantunya berada di dekatku?" tanya Kris takut

"Kris-ah... apakah benar ada hantu disini?" tanya Jessica manja sembari memeluk lengan Kris

"_Omo! Dia memelukmu! Memeluk lenganmu! Wajahnya benar-benar buruk dengan rambut yang berantakan_"

Jessica mendengus kesal saat ciri-ciri yang Yixing sebutkan mengarah ke arahnya,"Ya! Beraninya kau mengataiku hantu!"

"L-Lalu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kris

"_Coba kau pergi dari situ, mungkin ia juga akan pergi_" jawab Yixing

"Arraseo arraseo... lagipula aku sudah selesai makan" ucap Kris lalu buru-buru mengemasi kotak bekalnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jessica,Chanyeol,dan Jongdae

Jessica otomatis langsung menyusul Kris dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang sudah tertawa sangat keras

* * *

Luhan bersorak saat bola yang ditendangnya meluncur mulus memasuki gawang. Ia sempat menari-nari sebagai selebrasi bersama sebelum menghampiri Minseok yang menatapnya senang dan sudah menyiapkan air di tangannya

"Kau semakin hebat saja" ucap Minseok lalu menyerahkan botol air yang ia pegang

Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil botol air dari Minseok lalu meminum isinya

"_As usual_... Itulah alasannya aku diangkat jadi kapten" jawab Luhan

"Kau mulai lagi..." cibir Minseok

Luhan terkikik,"Hey, aku tidak mendapat hadiah?" tanya Luhan

"Hadiah apa? Kau bahkan tidak memenangkan apa-apa" jawab Minseok

"Tapi aku memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang. Dan seharusnya aku mendapat hadiah" balas Luhan

"Tapi ini hanya latihan Lu, tidak perlu mendapat hadiah" jawab Minseok

"Ada beberapa hal kecil yang membuatmu senang dan merasa perlu memberikan sesuatu untuk hal itu. Jadi, aku memasukkan bola ke gawang untukmu dan harusnya aku mendapat hadiah" jelas Luhan

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta kau memasukkan bola ke gawang untukku Lu" jawab Minseok

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan" usul Luhan

"Jangan aneh-aneh Lu. Sudah cepat kembali sana" usir Minseok

"Kalau aku berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang 5 kali berturut-turut, kau harus mengizinkan aku menciummu disini" ucap Luhan lalu menyeringai

"Dasar rusa mesum! Sudah sana!" teriak Minseok lalu menendang pantat Luhan

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya!" balas Luhan lalu kembali bermain bersama timnya

"Dan aku akan menendangmu ke Pluto kalau sampai kau tidak memenuhinya!" ucap Minseok sedikit berteriak

Minseok kembali ke tempat duduknya dan terus memperhatikan sang kapten futsal bermain. Well, Luhan memang ahli dalam bidang menendang bola –dan mungkin menendang orang–. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa melakukan olahraga apapun yang berhubungan dengan bola seperti sepakbola, futsal, basket, voli, dan yang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan bola

Menit ke-10, Luhan berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang. Lelaki itu menoleh pada Minseok dan memberi wink gratis pada sang kekasih yang direspon oleh rona merah yang muncul di pipi tembam Minseok

Menit ke-25, Luhan kembali memasukkan bola ke gawang

Menit ke-30, Luhan melakukannya lagi

Menit ke 48, Luhan menyeringai pada Minseok yang menatapnya was-was

Menit ke-60 dan bel tanda waktu habis berbunyi, mengiringi teriakan kemenangan Luhan

Minseok membulatkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Mungkin mengalah sekali tak apa, pikir Minseok. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih melakukan selebrasi di tengah lapangan. Luhan ikut tersenyum saat melihat Minseok berjalan mendekatinya

"See? I did it for you babe" ucap Luhan sembari menarik Minseok mendekat

Minseok terkikik lalu memberikan botol minuman pada Luhan,"Minumlah dulu"

Luhan mengambil botol minum yang diberikan Minseok lalu meminumnya sementara Minseok mengusap peluh di pelipis Luhan

"Aigoo... sepertinya kau kelelahan sekali" ucap Minseok

Luhan tersenyum lalu memandang Minseok,"Tapi anehnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa kelelahan saat berada di dekatmu"

"Kau mulai lagi" cibir Minseok

Luhan tersenyum dan merangkul pundak gadis berpipi tembam itu lalu mencubit pipi Minseok

"Kau lucu saat sedang merajuk" ucap Luhan

"Ya! Kau mau ku tendang sekarang?" ancam Minseok

"Hei... hei... kemana Minseok yang tadi pasrah akan nasibnya em?" goda Luhan

"Apa maksudmu pasrah akan nasib? Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu minum" elak Minseok

"Aigoo.. lihatlah? Kau bahkan berbohong padaku" ucap Luhan

"Apa buktinya aku berbohong hah?" tanya Minseok

"Pipimu semakin tembam, kau tahu?"

Minseok mengedipkan matanya polos dan memegang kedua pipinya,"Benarkah?"

Dengan cepat Luhan menangkup wajah Minseok dan mengecup bibir merah Minseok. Minseok membulatkan matanya dan menatap Luhan tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, tatapan matanya berubah tajam seperti bersiap-siap menendang Luhan. Luhan langsung gelagapan dan mengandalkan jurus langkah seribu (re : lari)

"KIM LUHAN!"

Luhan tertawa senang saat Minseok berlari mengejarnya. Menjahili Minseok memang menyenangkan meskipun nanti ia babak belur

* * *

Kris berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kris memang harus pulang malam karena mendapat hukuman dari Yoon saem. Yah.. Kris ketahuan membolos saat pelajaran guru killer itu hanya untuk terus melihat wajah cantik sang pacar alias Zhang Yixing. Jadilah ia dihukum untuk mengerjakan soal 3 bab dan tidak boleh pulang sebelum selesai

"Kris-ah..."

Kris menyeringai menatap yeoja yang berada tak jauh di depannya,"Ya sayang?"

"K-Kris.. k-kau memanggilku apa barusan?" tanya yeoja itu

"Chagiya... Jessica chagiyaa" ucap Kris lalu berjalan mendekati Jessica

Jessica tersenyum senang dan menghampiri Kris lalu merangkul lengan pemuda itu

"Ayo pulang" ajak Jessica senang

"Tapi sebelumnya... bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang hm?" bisik Kris

"Bersenang-senang bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Jessica

Kris langsung menarik Jessica menuju aula utama dan langsung mencium Jessica dengan ganas. Jessica awalnya kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan langsung membalas ciuman Kris sebisanya. Toh, ini nanti akan menjadi berita besar, pikir Jessica saat ia melihat setitik cahaya kamera di sudut ruangan. Jessica pun senantiasa membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kris melakukan french kiss dengannya. Setelah beberapa detik, Jessica merasakan sakit dan basah di perutnya. Kris langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum pada Jessica

"Well... kau pencium yang hebat. Tapi sayangnya kau akan berakhir di tanganku, gadis cantik" ucap Kris

Jessica membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah pisau kecil menancap di perutnya, anehnya kenapa ia tidak sadar

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jessica ketakutan

"Aku? Tentu saja membunuh tikus murahan sepertimu" jawab Kris lalu mencabut pisau tersebut dari perut Jessica dan mendorong Jessica hingga gadis itu terlentang di lantai

"K-Kris.. ku mohon jangan apa-apa kan aku.." pinta Jessica

"Well... cukup susah memaafkan gadis yang terus menjadi benalu bagiku..." jawab Kris lalu tertawa

"Kris aku mohon..."

JLEB! SREET!

Kris menancapkan pisau itu kembali di perut Jessica dan langsung merobek perut gadis itu. Kris tertawa senang saat mengobrak-abrik perut gadis itu, seperti ia mendapat sebuah mainan baru. Sementara Jessica sudah tergeletak tak bernafas setelah sebelumnya Kris menancapkan pisau lain di dada Jessica dan tepat mengenai jantungnya

"Wah.. ususmu lucu juga" ucap Kris lalu menarik keluar usus-usus Jessica

"Ini bisa kugunakan untuk belajar anatomi..." lanjut Kris

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil karyanya. Jessica sudah tak bernyawa dengan pisau yang menancap di dadanya dengan kondisi perut terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan tulang punggungnya yang putih. Organ dalamnya tercecer keluar dan membuat warna seragam yang awalnya putih menjadi warna merah pekat

"Selamat tinggal nona Jung" ucap Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan Jessica

Tanpa Kris sadari, seseorang merekam semua kejadian sejak ia dan Jessica memasuki aula hingga Kris 'selesai' dengan Jessica. Sekitar setengah jam setelah Kris keluar, orang itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berencana untuk melaporkan hal itu ke polisi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah melihatku, Jung Taekwoon?"

Seseorang yang ternyata bernama Taekwoon itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kris bersandar di tembok dekat pintu aula

"Kau berada dalam masalah Kim Kris! Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada semua orang dan Yixing juga akan mengetahuinya! Setelah itu dia memutuskanmu dan aku yang akan menjadi kekasihnya" ucap Taekwoon sedikit ketakutan

"Justru kau yang berada dalam masalah Jung Taekwoon" ucap Kris

Dan malam itu Kris kembali membuat seseorang meregang nyawa ditangannya. Dan juga membuat seseorang itu meninggal dalam keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan

**TBC**

* * *

**I'M BACK!**

**Setelah ngurusin ppdb yang ribetnya minta ampyun dan selalu bikin pehape, akhirnya aku memutuskan meluapkannya pada adegan di ff ini. Dan kalau kurang mengenaskan, silahkan tambahkan imajinasi kalian^^ Oh ya, sebenernya kemaren aku mau ngepost new story as gift for CC Shipper karena sekarang ffnya udh lumayan banyak. Tapi malah yang keluar tulisannya "You maybe spammer" (kalo gak salah), adakah yang bisa bantuin aku ngepost story itu? Kalian boleh nambahin imajinasi kalian di cerita itu kalo kalian mau^^ Bagi yang mau bantuin aku.. pm aja okay?^^**

**OKEH, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**XOXO**

**Febri Kim**


	10. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Romance, Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Jongdae dan Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kerumunan siswa-siswa yang berada di pintu aula. Ia tentu saja kaget karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 namun semua murid di kelasnya kosong, bahkan kelas lainnya juga kosong. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah bersama Chanyeol untuk mencari anak-anak di seluruh penjuru sekolah dan menemukan semua siswa termasuk kedua kakaknya, Minseok dan Yixing berada di aula (Kedua kakak Jongdae berangkat terlebih dahulu karena Chanyeol berjanji menjemput Jongdae dan nyatanya mereka hampir telat karena Chanyeol bilang motornya mogok)

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongdae sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun

"Lihatlah ini" ucap Baekhyun lalu menunjukkan foto di ponselnya

Jongdae memekik kaget saat melihat foto di ponsel Baekhyun. Foto dua orang mayat yang saling menindih dengan keadaan perut terbuka lebar dan mulut yang dijahit rapat

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menenangkan Jongdae

"Jessica sunbae dan Taekwoon sunbae menjadi korban pembunuh gila tadi malam. Satpam sekolah bilang, ia sempat melihat Kris sunbae bersama Jessica sunbae sebelum ia pulang. Sebenarnya ada pergantian shift, namun satpam shift malam sedang sakit dan satpam sebelumnya menitipkan kuncinya pada Kris sunbae. Beliau juga berpesan untuk mengantarkan kunci itu ke rumahnya saat ia selesai" jelas Baekhyun

"Kris oppa?" tanya Jongdae tak percaya

Baekhyun mengangguk,"Sekarang mungkin ia tengah diwawancarai" jawab Baekhyun

Jongdae berusaha berjalan menuju kakaknya –dengan bantuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja–

"Aku memang bersama Jessica tadi malam, tapi aku sama sekali tidak meperdulikan gadis itu karena dia salah satu maniakku. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara dari aula. Aku segera berlari menuju aula dan menemukan Taekwoon bertarung dengan seseorang, otomatis aku langsung membantunya. Aku bahkan mendapat pukulan di pelipisku dan ujung bibirku" jelas Kris lalu menunjukkan lebam di pipi dan ujung bibirnya

"Setelahnya, aku segera berlari mencari pertolongan. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada orang sama sekali disini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menelepon polisi, tapi baterai ponselku habis. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil senjata sebagai perlindungan. Namun saat aku kembali, seseorang itu sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu, aku mendekatinya dan memukulkan senjataku. Ia kaget dan kami sempat terlibat pertarungan kecil, ia berhasil kabur. Aku mengejarnya tapi sayangnya dia lolos" lanjut Kris

"Lalu kenapa kau tak segera mencari pertolongan atau pulang untuk menelepon?" tanya sang polisi

"Aku memang berlari pulang. Namun sebelum aku sempat membuka pagar rumah, ia memukulku dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa setelahnya" jawab Kris

"Aku bahkan menemukannya tergeletak di depan rumah" sahut Luhan

"Kau siapa?" tanya sang polisi curiga

"Aku kembarannya, kembar tak identik dan kami sangat-sangat berbeda" jawab Luhan

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya sang polisi lagi

"Aku baru saja pulang dari membeli pizza untuk adik perempuanku karena dia merengek minta pizza padaku dan Kris juga belum pulang. Ia juga tidak mau memesan delivery order, akhirnya aku lah yang keluar untuk membeli pizza" jawab Luhan

"Bisa saja pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Dari berita yang aku dengar, ada napi yang kabur dari penjara dan ada pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang mengaku sebagai dokter kabur. Dan lagi, kita juga belum bisa menemukan pelaku pembunuh berantai bulan lalu" sahut salah satu petugas forensik

Polisi yang tadi menanyai Kris dan Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,"Bisa jadi juga" jawabnya lalu beralih pada Kris dan Luhan

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya, kami akan mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini" ucap sang polisi

Luhan dan Kris tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Setelah polisi itu pergi, Jongdae segera menghampiri kakaknya dan langsung menjewer kedua pria tinggi itu

"Argh...Argh...Dae-ie, lepaskan telingaku" pinta Luhan sambil memegangi tangan Jongdae yang menjewer telinganya

"Kau ini adikku atau bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa langsung menjewer kami argh... Jongdae-ya lepaskan" ucap Kris

Jongdae melirik kedua kakaknya tajam dan semakin mengencangkan jewerannya, "Kalian berdua berhutang penjelasan padaku" desis Jongdae

* * *

Kris dan Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan menundukkan kepala mereka, dan di depan mereka ada Jongdae,Yixing, Minseok, dan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap mereka tajam sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada (Sebenernya Chanyeol ngikut Kris ama Luhan, tapi kan dia gak salah. Jadi ngikut trio J.Y.M #plak). Semua siswa dipulangkan untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja si pelaku masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah dan menyerang siswa lain

Jongdae menghela nafasnya,"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana semuanya terjadi" ucap Jongdae. Dia bahkan menggunakan banmal pada kedua kakaknya, dan itu berarti dia sangat marah

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi. Terakhir kali yang aku ingat adalah aku berjalan di koridor untuk pulang dan setelahnya aku tidak tahu. Bahkan saat aku sadar, aku sudah memasuki rumah dengan keadaan yang.. yah.. kau tahu... mengenaskan" jawab Kris

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan," Aku benar-benar pergi membeli pizza sesuai keinginanmu semalam. Tapi sebelum aku ke kamarmu, aku menghajar si tiang ini dan menyuruhnya membersihkan diri sebelum aku dan dia bicara di ruang tengah" jelas Luhan

"Sudah aku katakan untuk memasukkan mereka ke tempat rehabilitasi. Kenapa kau tidak menurut padaku? Kalau seperti ini jadinya bagaimana? Aku memang tidak suka pada Taekwoon dan Jessica, tapi bukan berarti seperti ini akhirnya. Dan kau Kris, aku baru meninggalkanmu kurang dari seminggu kau sudah seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana jika aku tinggal sebulan? Bisa-bisa kau membunuh adikmu sendiri. Dan kau Lu, seharusnya kau membicarakan ini pada kami. Bukannya memutuskan sendiri! Beruntung polisi tadi percaya, kalau tidak? Habis kalian" omel Yixing

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada kalian. Tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar harus meninggalkan apartemenku untuk tinggal disini" ucapan Minseok membuat Luhan tersenyum cerah

"Bukan karenamu. Tapi Jongdae, ia baru saja menjadi korban keganasan kalian. Dan lebih baik aku yang menjaganya. Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya" lanjut Minseok

"Maafkan kami" ucap KrisLu bersamaan

"Maaf tidak akan membuat nyawa mereka kembali. Chanyeol-ah, bawa Jongdae ke kamarnya dan panaskan lasagna yang ada di kulkas. Dia belum sarapan tadi pagi" ucap Yixing

"Wow... bagaimana eonni bisa tahu tentang itu?" tanya Jongdae kagum

Yixing tersenyum dan menusuk perut Jongdae,"Bilang pada perutmu untuk tidak berdisko terlalu keras"

Jongdae menatap perutnya polos lalu menatap Yixing sambil tersenyum pepsodent

"Kau tahu? Biasanya orang yang berjodoh itu persis, dan senyummu tadi persis sekali dengan Chanyeol" bisik Minseok

Blush

Pipi Jongdae langsung merona merah saat Minseok membisikkan kata itu pada Jongdae. Jongdae buru-buru merengek pada Chanyeol untuk membantunya berjalan menuju kamar

"Urusan kedua kakakmu ini, serahkan pada kami!" ucap Minseok

"Aku percayakan pada kalian eonni!" balas Jongdae

* * *

Chanyeol kembali memasuki kamar Jongdae –setelah mengambilkan makanan Jongdae– dengan nampan yang dibawanya, dilihatnya Jongdae sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu sambil menutup matanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan meletakkan nampan makanan di meja belajar Jongdae lalu mendekati kekasihnya itu. Ia melepaskan salah satu headset yang dipakai Jongdae

"Hey, sedang mendengarkan apa?" tanya Chanyeol

Jongdae menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum,"Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu yang akan aku dan Baekhyun nyanyikan untuk lomba 3 bulan lagi" jawab Jongdae

"3 bulan lagi? Lalu kenapa kau latihan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya aku akan menyanyikannya sambil menari, tapi sayang keadaan kakiku seperti ini" jawab Jongdae

"Lalu? Kau paksakan begitu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa duduk" jawab Jongdae

"Memangnya lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan?" tanya Chanyeol

Lelaki itu berjalan dan mengambil nampan makanan lalu meletakkannya di nakas samping ranjang Jongdae

"Goodnight Like Yesterday" jawab Jongdae lalu mengambil garpunya untuk memotong lasagna tersebut dan memakannya

"Goodnight Like Yesterday? Lagu yang mana itu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyikannya sekarang. Yang jelas itu termasuk lagu ballad" jawab Jongdae

"Lagu ballad tapi ada dance? Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja" jawab Jongdae senang

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Jongdae berbunyi dan menandakan ada pesan masuk. Jongdae buru-buru membuka ponsel sambil memakan lasagnanya

**_From : Byun Baek_**

_Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari Do Saem, kita diundang ke acara resepsi pernikahannya dan kita akan tampil sebagai pengisi acara. Do saem meminta supaya kita bernyanyi untuk beliau dan suaminya. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku pergi ke rumahmu? Aku tidak mau Park Dobi itu melihatku seakan ingin menelanku bulat-bulat-_-_

Jongdae terkikik geli dan kembali memakan lasagnanya sebelum membalas pesan Baekhyun

**_To : Byun Baek_**

_Benarkah? Do saem? Menikah dengan siapa? Wah... Do saem pasti terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin. Kau tahu kalau pesona Do saem itu nomor satu. Aku yakin akan banyak namja yang patah hati kalau sampai mendengar berita ini. Kau boleh ke rumahku sekarang! Dan masalah Park Dobi itu, serahkan saja padaku_

Jongdae meletakkan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah asyik memakan lasagna miliknya

"Ya! Itu punyaku!" seru Jongdae

"Ehehehe... maafkan aku. Aku lapar" jawab Chanyeol lalu tersenyum pepsodent

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas dan mengambil garpu dari tangan Chanyeol

"Kau aku ijinkan memakannya bersamaku tapi dengan syarat kau keluar dari kamarku saat Baekhyun kesini" ucap Jongdae

"Untuk apa dia kesini?" protes Chanyeol

"Dia ada urusan denganku" jawab Jongdae

Ponsel Jongdae kembali berbunyi dan menandakan ada pesan masuk

**_From : Byun Baek_**

_Baiklah aku kesana sekarang! Dan untuk yang patah hati, mungkin memang banyak karena Do saem menikah dengan kepala sekolah asli kita, Kim saem. Dan lagi, satu sekolah diundang ke acara resepsi pernikahan mereka yang katanya akan diadakan di Banyan Tree_

"MWORAGO?!"

* * *

Yixing dan Minseok sedang bersantai di pinggir kolam renang menunggu Kris dan Luhan yang sedang mengambilkan minuman mereka

"Apakah ini berlebihan?" tanya Yixing

"Tidak juga, kurasa ini cocok untuk mereka. Lagipula hanya seminggu" jawab Minseok

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kris dan Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan Yixing. Kedua gadis itu menghukum Luhan dan Kris dengan menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai pelayan selama satu minggu. Dan selain di sekolah, mereka diwajibkan memakai pakaian maid. Jika pakaian maidnya adalah pakaian laki-laki, mungkin mereka akan sedikit lega. Tapi ini diharuskan memakai pakaian maid perempuan dan memakai high heels

"Ini pesanan yang anda minta nona" ucap Kris lalu meletakkan piring di meja sebelah Yixing

"Good job" ucap Yixing lalu mengambil piring berisi nasi goreng

"Ini jus jeruknya nona"

Luhan memberikan jus jeruk yang tadi dibawanya pada Minseok dan langsung diterima oleh Minseok. Yixing dan Minseok baru saja memasukkan makanan dan minuman yang tadi dibawa Luhan dan Kris saat…

"MWORAGO?!"

Kedua gadis itu langsung tersedak saat mendengar suara teriakan yang nyaring nan cempreng dari lantai dua. Dan sudah dipastikan itu suara Jongdae

"Kim Jongdae! Apa yang terjadi padamu hah?!" teriak Luhan

Luhan baru saja akan pergi ke kamar Jongdae saat ia dipanggil lagi oleh Minseok

"Panggil Chanyeol saja. Kalian berdua, tetap disini" ucap Minseok

Luhan mendengus kesal dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke balkon yang merupakan balkon kamar Jongdae

"Chanyeol… oh Chanyeol! Keluarlah!" teriak Luhan dan Kris bersamaan

"Ada apa hyu….ng?"

Chanyeol terdiam saat melihat Luhan dan Kris dibawah sana yang mengenakan seragam maid milik perempuan dan juga memakai wig palsu. Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol langsung tertawa

"Jangan tertawa!"

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan tawanya dan membungkuk,"Ada apa hyungnim?"

"Tadi kenapa Jongdae berteriak?" Tanya Kris

"Oh itu… Do sonsaengnim akan segera menikah. Dengan kepala sekolah asli katanya, Kim saem. Tapi aku tidak tahu tentang Kim saem. Dan satu sekolah diundang ke acara resepsi pernikahannya yang katanya diadakan di Banyan Tree" jawab Chanyeol

"APA?! BANYAN TREE?! KIM SAEM?!"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya polos,"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa semuanya begitu kaget?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Asal kau tahu, Banyan Tree adalah hotel dengan fasilitas yang cukup mewah dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Kim saem adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah tempat kita semua bersekolah sekarang, beliau juga memiliki perusahaan besar dimana-mana. Beliau juga merupakan pengusaha yang cukup kaya dan terkenal. Kim Corporation masih berada di bawahnya" jelas Yixing

"Kim Corporation?"

"Kim Corporation, perusahaan milik Kris dan Luhan" jawab Minseok

"APA?!"

Chanyeol segera berlari ke dalam dan entah untuk apa. Keempat manusia di bawah hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Jongdae

Drrt… Drrt…

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Kau tahu kalau Presdir Kim dari JKL Company akan melangsungkan pernikahan kan?_"

"Arraseoyo. Aku baru mendengarnya tadi. Ada apa?"

"_Kau dan Luhan harus datang kesana sebagai pewaris Kim Corporation, buatlah Presdir Kim tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita_"

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Luhan. Tapi… apa boleh aku memperkenalkan Jongdae?"

"_Tentu saja. Dia kan adikmu, jadi dia juga bagian dari Kim Corporation_"

"Meskipun dia adalah adik angkat?"

"_Yang tahu Jongdae adalah adik angkat kan sudah kau musnahkan kemarin_"

"Paman tahu darimana?" Tanya Kris takut

"_Aku punya caraku sendiri. Tapi tenang saja, akutidak akan melaporkanmu. Yang terpenting adalah, kau harus bisa menarik Presdir Kim untuk bekerja sama dengan kita. Mumpung marganya sama denganmu_"

"B-Baiklah paman"

Kris mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan beralih pada Luhan,"Kita harus datang kesana"

"Resepsi pernikahan Presdir Kim?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Kris

"Paman Minho menugaskanku lebih darimu Kris" jawab Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok dan Yixing

"Pewaris tahta tidak akan pergi tanpa pasangan. Benarkan Kris?" Tanya Luhan

Kris mengerutkan keningnya sebelum sadar akan perkataan Luhan,"Kau benar" jawab Kris

"Jadi kalian balas dendam?" Tanya Yixing

"Tidak balas dendam. Hanya meminta calon pengantin untuk menemani kami dan membantu Jongdae berdandan. Dia sangat benci berdandan" jawab Kris

"Arraseo, apa yang harus kami lakukan TUAN MUDA?" Tanya Minseok malas

Kris dan Luhan terkikik

"Lakukan apa yang seharusnya ibu presdir lakukan. Berdandanlah yang cantik" jawab Luhan

**TBC**

* * *

**BACK WITH ME!**

**AKU LAGI SENANG KARENA URI CHENCHEN BAKAL MAIN DRAMUS! BARENG LUNA! YEEEE!**

**Tapi, masalah rumor Luhan... itu cuma rumor kan? Gak beneran kan? Temen aku sampe nangis-nangis ini... mudah-mudahan cuma rumor. Oke, disini ada karakter baru. Kim Saem sama Do Saem. Sedikit clue, mereka berdua adalah orang-orang penting. Kalo kalian ngerti, jangan ditulis di kolom review. Tebak aja gimana mereka bisa jadi orang penting^^**

**XOXO**

**Febri Kim**


	11. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Romance, Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

"Kyaaaaa! Eonni aku tidak mauuu!"

"Mau tidak mau kau harus mau!"

"Tidaak!"

"KIM JONGDAE DIAM!"

"SHIREO! OPPA! TOLONG AKU!"

Kris dan Luhan menatap nanar pada lantai dua rumah mereka. Kamar Jongdae berada di lantai dua dan sekarang Yixing dan Minseok tengah mendandani Jongdae untuk pesta malam ini. Well, mereka sudah menduga kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Sama seperti kemarin

**Flashback**

_"Apa?! Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak akan memakai gaun apapun. Aku hanya akan memakai kemeja, blazer dan celana"ucap Jongdae_

_Pletak!_

_"Kau itu perempuan! Kau harus ikut aku" ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Jongdae keluar_

_"Baekhyun-ah… aku tidak mau… eonni…" rengek Jongdae_

_Minseok dan Yixing berdiri dan menghampiri Jongdae dengan senyum yang sangat manis_

_"Kris, Luhan, bersiaplah. Kita mungkin akan membeli beberapa baju" ucap Yixing_

_"Baiklah nona"_

_"APA?! ANDWAEEE!"_

**Flashback End**

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Luhan dan Kris langsung menoleh ke samping saat ada sebuah suara yang berat nan menyeramkan *digamparChanyeol

PLETAK!

"Kau ini kemana saja hah? Kemarin menghilang tanpa jejak dan sekarang muncul tiba-tiba. Kau ini setan atau apa?" omel Luhan

"Sonsaengnimku kan iblis, jadi aku setan" jawab Chanyeol

PLAK!

"Kau tak akan ku restui!" ucap Luhan

"Maafkan aku sonsaengnim, maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol lalu membungkuk

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" Tanya Kris heran

"Hanya kami berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu" jawab Luhan

"YA! IKAT SAJA JONGDAE KALAU DIA MASIH RIBUT!" teriak Kris

Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung melompat kaget mendengar teriakan Kris yang cukup menggelegar

WING… DUK!

Kris mengusap keningnya yang baru saja menjadi tempat pendaratan sesuatu yang dilempar dari atas sana. Ia menunduk dan mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah wedge sneakers berwarna putih milik Jongdae. Bagaimana Kris bisa tahu? Karena kemarin, Jongdae yang memilih membeli wedge sneakers daripada heels maupun wedges. Dan terbukti, Jongdae turun dengan kaki telanjang sebelah

Minseok memakai dress putih selutut dan dipadukan dengan blazer hitam yang tidak dikancing sambil membawa tas kecil di pundaknya. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat satu ke samping menutupi bahu kanannya. Sementara Yixing juga memakai dress putih selutut namun tanpa lengan, rambut dark brownnya ia ikat setengah namun memakai bando berwarna putih. Jongdae memakai dress putih selutut berlengan pendek dan dari pinggang sampai lutut cukup mekar. Rambutnya digulung ke atas dan menyisakan poni depannya yang membuat Jongdae terlihat manis

"Mana sepatuku?" Tanya Jongdae garang

Kris memberikan sepatu yang ia pegang pada adiknya, Jongdae segera memakai sepatu itu dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terbengong melihat Jongdae. Well… dia bahkan lebih cantik tanpa kacamata

PLETAK!

"Jangan terus-terus memandangi adikku, liurmu menetes" goda Luhan

Chanyeol buru-buru sadar dan mengusap mulutnya, membuat Jongdae terkekeh karenanya

"Jangan percaya pada rusa seperti dia. Kau ini" ucap Jongdae lalu memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol

* * *

Ketiga pasangan itu segera memasuki ballroom saat mereka sudah sampai di depan ballroom dan tak lupa menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing. Cukup mengejutkan saat mengetahui ternyata mereka adalah tamu istimewa Kim Saem

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa kepala sekolah bantet itu mengistimewakan kita?" gumam Luhan lalu langsung mendapat geplakan sayang dari Minseok

Mereka berenam langsung masuk dan langsung mendapat tatapan kagum dari seluruh mata yang ada di ballroom tersebut, termasuk pasangan yang berada di panggung, Kim Saem dan Do Saem. Ketiga Kim bersaudara itu sempat kaget karena Do Saem sedang bercanda dengan seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi mereka

"Oppa… itu… appa kan?" Bisik Jongdae pada Luhan

Luhan tersenyum miris,"Kim Saem memang memiliki wajah malaikat seperti appa tapi dia bukan appa kita Dae-ya. Dia orang lain…" balas Luhan

"Aku yakin dia appa" ucap Jongdae tegas

"Jangan mempermalukan dirimu adikku sayang. Dia bukan appa. Percaya pada oppa" jawab Luhan

Jongdae terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan. Memang benar juga, jika dia ngotot dan ternyata itu orang lain, dia akan semakin dibully

"Awalnya oppa mengira Do Saem adalah eomma karena mereka mirip" ucap Luhan

"Eomma?" Tanya Jongdae

Luhan mengangguk,"Sifat Do Saem sama seperti eomma, lembut tapi terkadang keras. Dulu appa pernah kena marah eomma hanya gara-gara appa membiarkan oppa menghabiskan 3 bubble tea sekaligus dan berakhir oppa yang sakit perut" jelas Luhan

"Lihatlah, mereka menawan bukan?" Tanya seseorang

"Kau merawat mereka dengan baik" jawab seseorang lain

"Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi? Tak lama lagi kita akan bisa membangun keluarga kita lagi" ucap seseorang tadi

Seseorang yang lain tadi mengangguk dan terus memandangi Kim bersaudara yang berjalan dengan pasangannya masing-masing

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jungsoo oppa dan Taeng eonni menepati janji mereka ya? Jongdae sepertinya bahagia bersama Chanyeol" ucap seseorang lain itu lagi

"Jungsoo hyung bilang, ia terus mengawasi Jongdae dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya mereka sempat pindah ke Busan. Semoga saja Chanyeol sadar kalau Jongdae adalah Dae-ie kecilnya"

Mari kita lupakan kedua orang itu dan kembali pada Kim bersaudara yang tengah berjalan menuju panggung untuk menyalami Kim Saem dan Do Saem yang tengah berbisik bahkan sesekali tersenyum satu sama lain. Namun sayangnya Jongdae selalu menundukkan kepalanya karena ya… disini banyak teman-teman sekolahnya dan tentu saja ia mendapat tatapan tajam karena berubah drastis seperti ini. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menyenggolnya, ia mungkin tidak akan sadar kalau mereka hampir sampai ke panggung. Keenam orang itu membungkuk pada Kim Saem dan Do Saem sebelum mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai

"Joon-ah, merekalah yang aku ceritakan. Mereka adalah pewaris Kim Corporation" ucap Do Saem

"Aku mengetahuinya Kyung, aku pernah bertemu dengan Luhan sebelumnya. Dia yang memimpin rapat para petinggi perusahaan dengan cukup baik" jawab Kim saem

Luhan hanya tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Do Saem dan Kim Saem,"Terima kasih Saem"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo, kalian bertiga adalah bintang sekolah" ucap Kim Saem

"Tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga saem, kami hanya memenangkan beberapa kontes dan lomba" jawab Kris

"Ah! Kurasa tak ada salahnya mendengar pewaris Kim Corporation bernyanyi. Aku dengar, suara kalian bertiga cukup bagus" ucap Do Saem

"Tapi saem, bukankah–"

"Baekhyun dan Jongdae bisa berduet nanti. Joonmyeon oppa sangat ingin mendengar suara kalian" potong Do Saem

* * *

Kris, Luhan, dan Jongdae berdiri di atas panggung lain untuk bernyanyi. Dan kali ini mereka akan membawakan sebuah lagu dari grup papan atas yang tengah tenar saat ini, "Don't Go" judulnya. Kim bersaudara itu tersenyum saat lagu mulai berputar, mereka bahkan menatap kedua mempelai dengan tatapan yang… seakan-akan rindu dengan kedua mempelai itu. Jongdae bahkan bisa merasakan kehangatan orang tua saat melihat kedua guru itu tersenyum pada mereka bertiga. Luhan mulai bernyanyi dan langsung disambut oleh pekikan keras para yeoja. Dan kemudian dilanjut oleh Kris dan Jongdae

"Maafkan aku yang terlambat menemukan si bungsu kita dan meninggalkan mereka" ucap seseorang tadi

"Kau sudah berhasil menemukannya saja aku sudah senang. Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Mereka hanya saudara satu ibu… maafkan aku" ucap seseorang lain

"Untuk Kris, aku tahu pria yang menanamkan benihnya padamu itu laki-laki brengsek. Luhan,well.. dia memang anakku. Untuk Jongdae, itu semua salahku karena aku mengabaikanmu dan berakhir seperti ini" ucap seseorang itu

"Tapi tetap saja aku salah atas semua ini…"

"Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah bersabar, kita tidak mungkin langsung mengatakan semuanya bukan? Mereka pasti tidak akan percaya. Selain itu, kenapa mereka harus mendapat gen psiko dariku? Aku memang melakukannya denganmu saat kau hamil Kris, tapi aku tidak percaya kalau gen ku juga ada padanya. Karena aku yang meninggalkan mereka, Jongdae jadi korbannya"

"Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tapi aku senang karena ada Chanyeol untuk Jongdae. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau semuanya akan cepat selesai dan kita kembali"

Kedua orang itu tersenyum memandang ketiga remaja yang tengah asyik bernyanyi di panggung sana

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan Jongdae masih belum bangun. Sekolah diliburkan karena semua guru ada rapat mengenai libur musim dingin yang akan tiba sebentar lagi. Mengingat ini adalah musim gugur membuat Jongdae semakin betah bergelung dengan selimut bebeknya. Sekarang ia menerapkan kata-kata Luhan yakni "Ranjang tidak mau jauh dariku" sehingga Jongdae terus memeluk guling jerapah pemberian Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan-jalan di Lotte World waktu itu

"Jongdae-ya! Bangunlah! Sarapanmu sudah siap sayang!"

Itu suara Yixing. Mau tidak mau, Jongdae terduduk di kasurnya dengan mata yang sangat sayu. Ia sempat berteriak menyuruh Yixing masuk sebelum menguap cukup lebar

"Ini sarapan dan hantaranmu" ucap Yixing lalu meletakkan nampan makanan di nakas samping ranjang Jongdae dan meletakkan sebuket bunga Gerbera segar

"Kapan dia kesini? Kenapa tidak langsung menyerahkan padaku?" Tanya Jongdae

"Tadi pagi dia kesini tapi dia diculik Luhan dan Kris, mereka bilang ada acara 'Evaluasi Calon Adik Ipar'" jawab Yixing

"Mereka terkadang sangatlah absurd, maafkan mereka eonni" ucap Jongdae

"Aku mulai jengah dengan Kris, dia benar-benar penggombal akut. Dia membuatku mual dengan setiap gombalannya" jawab Yixing

"Mungkin itu alasannya dia dipanggil playboy kelas teri sebelum bertemu denganmu" ucap Jongdae

"Kelas teri?"

"Kris oppa Playboy Kelas Teri, Luhan oppa Playboy Kelas Kakap bahkan mungkin kelas Megalodon karena dia benar-benar suka menggoda dan bergonta-ganti pasangan setiap harinya sebelum bertemu Minseok eonni" jawab Jongdae

Yixing langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongdae, sementara gadis itu mengambil note yang terselip di antara bunga-bunga itu

_Kau yang selama ini kucari sayangku. Kau takdirku, kau belahan jiwaku, kau tulang rusukku_

_With Love, Your PCY_

Jongdae tersenyum membaca note itu. Chanyeol ternyata bisa menggombal juga. Dan ia yakin bahwa ini adalah ajar-ajaran Luhan

**TBC**

* * *

**HALOHAAAAA! *Jeha perasaan nyapanya pake capslock mulu-_-  
**

**Back with me yeorobun^^ Oke, maafkan aku kalo semakin lama cerita ini makin absurd dan makin ngebosenin. Karena ini tergantung moodku juga hehe :D Oh ya, buat yang kemaren nebak kalo Do Saem itu Kyungsoo emang bener, tapi yang nebak Kim Saem itu si Jongen maaf kalian salah :( Bagiku, Jongen itu terlalu unyu buat jadi seme #ditabokJongin**

**Dan ngomong-ngomong masalah Jongin, aku ngakak waktu BaekChen ngeparodiin teriakannya Kai pas Deep Breath. Itu Baekhyun sambil lari-lari kek pitik nyasar/? Oke, cukup cuap-cuap dariku. See You In The Next Chapter!**

**XOXO**

**Febri Kim**

**P.S : Aku serius bener-bener butuh bantuan buat ngepost satu ff T.T ff ChanDae, ada yang bisa bantu? Kalian boleh nambahin ide kalian kok. Kalo mau, bisa contact aku sesuai yg dibio aku. Please aku bener frustasi gara-gara ini T.T**


	12. Chapter 11

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Romance, Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

**RATED DINAIKKAN PAS BAGIAN AKHIR. JADI KARENA SEDANG MASA PUASA, AKU HIMBAU BACA SETELAH BUKA PUASA**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

3 bulan dengan cepat berlalu. Jongdae sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal kembali dan bisa mengikuti kelas olahraga yang selama ini ia abaikan demi kakinya. Dan selama itu, Jongdae selalu berada di bawah pengawasan orang-orang kesayangannya. Entah itu si rusuh Baekhyun,Tao, dan Chanyeol, entah itu duo umma Yixing dan Minseok. Atas perintah Yixing, Kris dan Luhan dilarang berdekatan dengan Jongdae selama tiga bulan itu dan berhasil membuat Jongdae merindukan kedua kakak idiotnya itu. Bahkan Jongdae mendapat teman baru yang ia temui di taman saat berjalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun, seorang namja bernama Jaehyun yang duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD. Jaehyun selalu meminta Jongdae berada di taman setiap Sabtu sore dan Jongdae menyetujuinya dengan syarat ia boleh membawa Baekhyun untuk berlatih menyanyi untuk lomba

Kris dan Luhan masih tetap seperti biasanya walau terkadang sisi iblis mereka muncul. Namun sebelum melakukan 'pembersihan', mereka berdua lebih dulu mendapat sebuah geplakan atau kalau mereka sedang beruntung, mereka akan akan mendapat sebuah backhug dari Yixing dan Minseok. Terakhir kali jiwa iblis mereka keluar adalah saat mereka pulang dari berbelanja bahan makanan. Saat itu Luhan membawa sekantung besar plastik dan saat Minseok hendak bertanya, Luhan langsung menjawab itu isinya daging. Yixing langsung menyadari keanehan dari Kris dan Luhan melalui tatapan mata mereka berdua. Kosong, tajam, dan menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam. Yixing dan Minseok langsung menyadarkan kedua lelaki itu dan membuang sekantung besar plastik itu ke halaman belakang. Yixing sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah daging manusia yang sudah mereka cincang entah bagaimana caranya. Dan berakhirlah mereka berdua menerima omelan dari Yixing dan Minseok

* * *

"Aku pulang~" ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya

Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Jongdae untuk mendapatkan private class tentang cara menjadi adik ipar yang baik versi Luhan setelah latihan basket sampai sore. Sejak kejadian di rumah Jongdae, Luhan menjadi lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dan bahkan pernah berkomplot dengan Chanyeol untuk menjahili Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Chanyeol-ah, kemari" ucap dokter Park –Park Jungsoo–

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung sebelum menghampiri sang ayah yang tengah menonton tv di ruang keluarga

"Ada apa appa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kau sudah menemukannya? Akhir-akhir ini appa sibuk dan selalu lupa menanyakan tentang dia padamu" ucap Jungsoo

"Ya aku sudah menemukannya. Dae-ie ku sudah menjadi milikku lagi appa, dia adalah yeoja yang kemarin appa tolong" jawab Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Nona Kim? Kau yakin?" Tanya Jungsoo

"Tentu saja appa. Bukankah Dae-ie kecilku adalah adik dari pewaris Kim Corporation? Dan aku baru mengetahui kalau Jongdae adalah adik dari pewaris Kim Corporation saat akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Joonmyeon ahjussi dan Kyungsoo ahjumma" jawab Chanyeol

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Appa lega karena ternyata kau sudah menemukannya. Appa kira kau sudah menemukan Dae-ie namun dia sudah memiliki orang lain dan berakhir kau yang bersama yeoja lain" ucap Jungsoo

"Tapi appa, kenapa Joonmyeon ahjussi dan Kyungsoo ahjumma tidak langsung menemui mereka bertiga? Bahkan Joonmyeon ahjussi meninggalkan Kim Corporation dan malah mendirikan JKL Company"

"Kim Corporation adalah perusahaan yang nantinya akan diwariskan pada Kris. Sedangkan JKL Company adalah perusahaan yang nantinya akan diwariskan pada Kris. Kyungsoo ahjumma juga sudah mendirikan butik yang nantinya akan diwariskan pada Jongdae" jelas Jungsoo

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana keluarga mereka terpecah. Mereka bertiga satu ibu tapi beda ayah. Lalu kenapa Joonmyeon ahjussi repot-repot mendirikan dua perusahaan jika anak kandung beliau hanya satu" ucap Chanyeol heran

"Karena Joonmyeon ahjussi mencintai Kyungsoo ahjumma" sahut Taeyeon –ibu Chanyeol– yang baru saja selesai dengan urusan dapurnya dan bergabung bersama ayah dan anaknya

"Kyungsoo ahjumma mendapat masa-masa sulit sebelum bertemu Joonmyeon ahjussi. Eomma sangat mengenal Kyungsoo ahjumma karena dia adalah satu-satunya teman terbaik eomma. Bahkan sebelum ia pergi, ia menuntut pada eomma dan appa untuk menjaga Jongdae dan cepat menemukannya. Tapi nyatanya ikatan batin kedua kakaknya mempertemukan mereka bertiga lebih dahulu" jelas Taeyeon

"Appa berpikir kau akan menolak saat appa suruh mengawasi anak dari Joonmyeon ahjussi. Tapi nyatanya kau langsung bersemangat saat appa menunjukkan fotonya" sahut Jungsoo jahil

"Bahkan kau sangat bersemangat saat berangkat sekolah. Tapi nyatanya kau hanya mengawasinya dari jauh. Payah" tambah Taeyeon

"Salahkan Jongdae yang terlalu manis dan lucu. Dia juga hyperaktif. Aku jadi minder" ucap Chanyeol pelan

Jungsoo dan Taeyeon terkekeh melihat reaksi Chanyeol saat mereka berdua menggoda anak laki-laki mereka ini

"Tapi appa harap kau merahasiakan hal ini sampai waktu yang tepat" ucap Jungsoo serius

"Aku janji akan merahasiaka hal ini appa. Percaya padaku. Setelah kejadian di rumahnya saat itu membuatku sangat ingin menjaganya" jawab Chanyeol

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Kris dan Luhan mewarisi sifat psiko milik Joonmyeon. Padahal mereka berbeda" ucap Taeyeon

* * *

Keesokan harinya berjalan seperti biasa. Kim bersaudara mendapat perhatian saat mereka bertiga berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Atas paksaan dari Minseok, Jongdae melepas kacamatanya dan sekarang dia jadi lebih sering mengurai rambutnya. Apalagi sejak penampilannya pada lomba bersama Baekhyun kemarin membuatnya mendapatkan beberapa fans namja, entah itu hoobae maupun sunbaenya. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada satu pun yang tahu kalau mereka adalah pewaris dari Kim Corporation –kecuali Minseok,Yixing,dan Chanyeol tentu saja–. Karena yang mereka tahu kalau Kim bersaudara itu keluarga yang berada, itu saja. Kalau saja mereka tahu, mungkin Kim bersaudara akan menjadi keluarga paling perfect

Jongdae mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah mencibir dengan beberapa namja yang sedang bergerombol di dekatnya saat ia memasuki kelas. Jongdae tersenyum dan menghampiri Chanyeol karena memang ia duduk dengan Chanyeol

"Pagi-pagi sudah mencibir. Seperti mendiang kakekku saja" ucap Jongdae jahil

"Dulu saat kau hanya mengandalkan kepintaranmu, mereka mencibirmu. Dan sekarang, saat kau sudah berubah seperti ini, mereka memujamu. Menyebalkan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengancam akan merebutmu dariku. Sudah cukup aku mendapat saingan bocah seperti Jaehyun" cerocos Chanyeol

Jongdae terkikik geli lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol,"Mereka boleh saja merebutku darimu, tapi kalau hatiku sudah paten milikmu bagaimana? Meskipun itu Jaehyun sekalipun. Dan lagi, Jaehyun masih kelas 6 dan aku kelas 11. Kami memiliki perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh" jelas Jongdae

"Aku tahu. Tapi kemarin aku baru saja membaca media online dan ada berita dimana bocah kelas 4 SD yang menyukai wanita berusia 24 ta–" ucap Chanyeol

"_Na kkungkkotto, gwisin kkungkkotto_" ucap Jongdae sembari beringsut di dada Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendecih pelan lalu mengusap punggung gadisnya itu,"Kenapa kau malah melakukan aegyo?"

"Aku benar-benar bermimpi hantu~" ucap Jongdae manja

Chanyeol terkikik geli,"Aigoo… uri Dae-ie bermimpi hantu hm? Tenang saja… kau tidak akan bermimpi hantu lagi"

"_Na kkungkkotto, gwisin kkungkkotto_" ucap Jongdae dengan aegyo andalannya dan memeluk Chanyeol erat

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kini mengusap rambut Jongdae. Dalam hati, ia tertawa puas saat melihat segerombol namja yang tadi membicarakan Jongdae menatapnya iri dan menatap Jongdae gemas

* * *

Yixing memasukkan potongan ikan tuna ke mulutnya dengan kasar. Ia kini sedang bersama Kim bersaudara yang memandangnya heran. Bahkan Jongdae sempat berjingkat karena Yixing menusukkan garpunya seakan-akan ingin membunuh seseorang saat itu juga

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Ini kedua kalinya kau seperti ini. Apa ada hal lain yang membuatmu kesal?" Tanya Kris

Bukannya menjawab, Yixing malah menatap Jongdae tajam. Jongdae langsung beringsut saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yixing

"K-Kenapa eonni menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jongdae takut

"Kita punya urusan Kim Jongdae" desis Yixing

"U-Urusan apa eonni? Apa aku punya salah pada eonni?" Tanya Jongdae lagi

"Kau punya salah besar padaku" jawab Yixing

"A-Apa eonni?" Tanya Jongdae

Yixing menatap Jongdae tajam dan menusukkan garpunya kembali ke daging ikan tuna dengan penuh emosi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau mendapat blueberry cheesecake, dan kau tidak mau berbagi denganku" ucap Yixing lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

.

.

.

Sontak saja ketiga Kim bersaudara itu tertawa melihat tingkah Yixing yang –menurut mereka– kekanak-kanakkan. Bahkan Kris sampai mencubit pipi Yixing dan membuat Yixing makin cemberut

"Astaga eonni… jadi itu yang membuatmu kesal padaku seharian ini? Aduh perutku…" ucap Jongdae di sela-sela tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Hanya karena cheesecake, Kris bisa membelikan tokonya sekaligus jika kau mau hahahaha" sahut Luhan

"Aigoo… aku akan membelikan sekotak besar untukmu sayang~" goda Kris lalu mencolek pipi Yixing

"Kalau eonni mau, aku masih mempunyai banyak. Chanyeol memberikan sekotak besar cheesecake untukku" ucap Jongdae setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yixing dengan mata berbinar

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, membuat Yixing juga tersenyum manis. Melihat senyum Yixing yang manis, Kris tidak tahan untuk mencium tempat dimple Yixing berada dan membuat jeritan histeris di seluruh kantin

"Ah… mataku" ucap Jongdae lalu menutupi kedua matanya

"Tidak usah sok polos. Ciuman pertamamu kan sudah diambil Chanyeol" cibir Luhan

Jongdae menatap tajam pada Luhan yang melanjutkan acara memakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan merasakan sesuatu melingkari lehernya dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Lu-ge~"

"Hm?"

Luhan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya setelah memberi deheman atas panggilan manja tadi. Tanpa menoleh Luhan sudah tahu kalau itu Minseok karena hanya Minseok yang memanggilnya seperti itu dengan nada yang imut

"Aku mendapat nilai C saat pelajaran renang tadi" ucap Minseok lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu hm?" Tanya Luhan

"Lu-ge" jawab Minseok

"Aku?" Tanya Luhan heran

"Kau selalu muncul di pikiranku. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku dan akhirnya aku berhenti di tengah jalan karena tidak bisa mengontrol nafasku" jelas Minseok

"Itu wajar sayang, tandanya kau mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba memikirkanku saat renang tadi?" Tanya Luhan

"A-Aku…" pipi Minseok mulai memerah

"Jangan bilang kau memperhatikanku diam-diam saat aku di kolam renang?" tebak Luhan

"I-Itu…" pipi Minseok tambah memerah malu

Gadis itu mengambil sepotong mandoo milik Luhan dan memakannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantin. Luhan yang tidak terima mandoonya diambil langsung memanggil Minseok. Sebenarnya bukannya tidak terima mandoonya diambil, tapi ia hanya ingin melihat wajah merona Minseok. Ia bahkan meninggalkan makanannya yang masih lumayan banyak dan beralih menyusul Minseok

* * *

Malam harinya, Jongdae tengah bersantai di ruang tengah sambil berkirim pesan dengan Jaehyun dan Chanyeol yang dari tadi terus mengganggunya dengan pesan-pesan tidak penting sebenarnya

**_From : Nae saranghaneun Dobi_**

_Maafkan aku karena tidak mengantarkanmu pulang dan tidak sempat berkunjung ke rumahmu tadi. Aku benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan basket. Kau dirumah kan? Dengan siapa?_

**_From : Jaehyunnie_**

_Noona! Aku berhasil mengerjakan soal-soal ujian tadi dengan mudah! Tidak ada salahnya aku menuruti saran noona untuk belajar_

Jongdae segera mengetik balasan untuk kedua namja berbeda usia itu

**_To : Nae saranghaneun Dobi_**

_Tak apa, aku mengerti^^ Ya aku dirumah, tapi sendirian. Oppadeul belum pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang habis. Yixing eonni sedang mencari apartemen bersama Tao, sementara Minseok eonni mungkin pulang ke Mokpo. Ia bilang merindukan neneknya_

**_To : Jaehyunnie_**

_Jadi sebelumnya kau tidak belajar?! Pantas saja kau sering mengeluh soalnya sulit! Awas saja kalau sampai nilai rapotmu kecil, noona akan menjitakmu_

CKLEK!

Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu depan dan mendapati kedua kakaknya sudah pulang dengan banyak plastik di tangan mereka. Jongdae tersenyum dan menghampiri kedua kakaknya

"Kalian sudah pulang? Wah… kalian membelikan lebih dari apa yang aku harapakan. Terima kasih oppa!" seru Jongdae lalu mengambil plastik-plastik belanjaan itu dari tangan Kris dan Luhan lalu membawanya ke dapur

Setelah meletakkan belanjaannya, Jongdae segera mengambil cheesecake dari kulkas dan memakannya di depan tv. Sementara Luhan dan Kris masih memandangi Jongdae dengan tatapan lurus. Merasa terus dipandangi, Jongdae menoleh ke arah oppadeulnya dan mengerutkan keningnya

"Oppa? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Jongdae

Sejurus kemudian, tercetak seringai di bibir Kris dan Luhan. Mereka berjalan mendekati Jongdae dengan perlahan, otomatis Jongdae juga langsung memundurkan tubuhnya

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat menunggu kesempatan ini. Dengan tidak adanya para bedebah itu, kami jadi leluasa untuk melakukan apapun padamu" ucap Luhan

Jongdae membulatkan matanya. Ini bukan Luhan dan Kris, mereka iblis!

"Oppa, sadarlah… Aku mohon" ucap Jongdae sembari melempar bantal sofa pada Kris dan Luhan

"Ya Kim Jongdae! Apa-apaan kau hah?! Sudah berani membantah?!" bentak Kris

"Oppa…. Aku mohon… Sadarlah… Aku adik kalian…." Ucap Jongdae lirih

"Lalu? Aku tidak suka saat kau bersama namja bertelinga lebar itu. Apalagi sekarang kau dekat dengan bocah SD itu, aku membencinya!" ucap Luhan tegas

"Dan sebagai gantinya, aku dan Luhan akan memberimu sedikit 'hukuman'" ucap Kris

"ANDWAEEE!"

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat pahit bagi Jongdae, dimana ia harus rela kehilangan harta berharganya karena kelakuan iblis yang bersarang di tubuh kedua kakaknya. Jongdae hanya bisa berharap ini semua segera selesai. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mau melawan pun apa daya? Jongdae hanya seorang yeoja, dan melawan kedua kakaknya yang notabene lebih kuat darinya sama saja mencari mati. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdo'a dan menangis meratapi semuanya. Bayangan Chanyeol yang terus menemaninya akhir-akhir ini pun berputar-putar d kepalanya dan membuatnya semakin menangis, bagaimana jika namja itu tahu tentang ini? Jujur, Jongdae tidak siap jika ia harus kehilangan Chanyeol yang sangat ia cintai

**TBC**

* * *

**BACK WITH ME!**

**Aku minta maaf kalo untuk chapter ini agak rated M. Karena ini puasaan, aku himbau bacanya abis buka atau setelah lebaran hehehe :D Untuk penjelasan mengenai Kim's Family udah kan hehehe :D Dan ini jadi ff terakhir yang aku post, mungkin aku bakal update lagi setelah lebaran atau mungkin setelah MOS. Tapi aku gak janji juga bakal cepet update kayak sekarang :D Mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 chapter lagi selesai dan mungkin aku akan berhenti nulis disini, tapi aku masih punya project novel yang bejibun dan itu belum selesai hehehe :D Oke stop, see you in the next chapter!**

**XOXO**

**Febri Kim**


	13. Chapter 12

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Romance, Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

Sejak malam itu, Jongdae menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan sangat irit bicara. Ia hanya bicara seperlunya dan sekali berbicara, nadanya berubah menjadi sangat datar. Jika kalian bertanya apakah Yixing dan Minseok mengetahui kejadian malam itu, jawabannya tidak. Jongdae buru-buru membereskan 'ulah' kedua kakaknya sebelum Yixing dan Minseok datang. Bahkan saat Kris dan Luhan bertanya apa yang telah mereka lakukan saat itu, Jongdae menjawab 'tidak' dengan tenang dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi setelahnya mereka sangat khawatir karena sikap Jongdae berubah drastis, namun saat ditanyai malah dijawab tidak ada

Melihat sikap Jongdae, semua orang terdekatnya mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan cara mengiming-imingi benda atau sesuatu kesukaan Jongdae. Namun hasilnya nihil, Jongdae hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengatakan tidak dengan berbagai alasan. Yixing dan Minseok sering memaksa Kris dan Luhan mengakui perbuatan mereka, namun jawaban yang di dapat dari keduanya adalah :

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang kami lakukan. Seingat kami, kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang"

Yixing dan Minseok juga sering mendapati Jongdae menangis diam-diam sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dan menyebut nama mereka dan Chanyeol. Tapi saat didekati, Jongdae mengatakan bahwa ia minta maaf karena nilainya jeblok. Padahal kata Baekhyun, nilai Jongdae semakin naik dan tidak ada penurunan sama sekali

* * *

Yixing mengaduk-aduk minumannya sambil melamunkan kemungkinan yang menyebabkan sikap Jongdae berubah sejak 4 bulan lalu, Yixing bahkan merasa itu bukan Kim Jongdae tapi orang lain. Jongdae yang ia kenal adalah Jongdae yang periang, cerewet dan selalu beraegyo jika kemauannya tidak dituruti. Namun, sekarang adalah Jongdae yang pendiam, irit bicara, dan hanya tersenyum jika kemauannya tidak dituruti. Jika ini kesalahan Luhan dan Kris, mereka tidak bisa disalahkan begitu saja karena ini murni bukan kesalahan mereka, namun kesalahan iblis yang hinggap di dalam tubuh mereka. Bahkan saat dirumah, Jongdae hanya keluar jika ia lapar, dipanggil, berangkat les dan sekolah serta latihan. Hanya itu. Selebihnya, Jongdae lebih memilih mengunci kamar dan balkonnya. Bahkan saat ia diajak jalan-jalan (re : kwartet date), ia akan menjawab tidak sambil tersenyum dengan alasan ada ulangan minggu depan lalu dengan cepat kembali ke kamarnya

"Memikirkan Jongdae lagi?" Tanya Kris yang baru saja datang dengan milkshake coklatnya dan duduk di depan Yixing

Yixing mengangguk,"Dia sudah ku anggap seperti adik sendiri. Aneh saat ia berubah secepat itu" jawab Yixing

"Aku yakin ini semua karena aku dan Luhan. Aku yakin saat kami dikendalikan oleh iblis-iblis itu, mereka menyerang Jongdae dan membuat Jongdae berubah seperti itu" ucap Kris

"Mau menyalahkanmu juga tidak bisa. Lagipula itu bukan murni kesalahanmu" jawab Yixing

"Aku merindukan adik kecilku yang manja…" lirih Kris pelan lalu menunduk

Yixing menatap Kris yang tengah menunduk, gadis itu berinisiatif untuk pindah duduk di sebelah kekasih jangkungnya itu guna mendengarkan segala keluh kesah dari Kris

"Saat itu aku dan Luhan baru saja pulang dan dijemput oleh paman Minho karena ayah sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok malaikat kecil yang tengah bermain dengan teman-temannya, entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengannya. Aku merasa seperti dia adalah orang yang telah lama aku cari, orang yang hilang dalam kehidupanku. Dan aku melihat sosok ibuku disana, wajahnya sekilas mirip dengan ibu saat itu. Aku dan Luhan jadi tertarik pada anak itu dan terus mengamatinya sampai kami membicarakan masalah pengadopsian Jongdae pada ayah. Awalnya kami mengira beliau akan menolak dan nyatanya tidak, aku sangat senang saat itu. Sejak Jongdae datang, rumah kami menjadi lebih hidup. Jika dulu, eomma yang sering mengoceh, sekarang ada Jongdae. Bahkan Jongdae adalah orang pertama yang bangkit dan kembali menjadi seperti biasa setelah ayah pergi, ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'Justru ayah akan sangat sedih jika kita tidak merelakannya pergi. Satu-satunya cara membuat ayah dan ibu bahagia adalah dengan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Dengan begitu ayah dan ibu akan bangga'" jelas Kris

Yixing mengusap punggung lebar Kris, bahkan memeluk lelaki jangkung itu. Ia merasakan apa yang Kris rasakan, meskipun Tao tidak seperti Jongdae. Tapi sesama kakak pasti mengerti perasaan satu sama lain, apalagi saat adiknya berubah drastis seperti itu

"Dia malaikat kecil keluarga kami. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku gagal menjadi seorang kakak" lanjut Kris, air mata mulai menumpuk di ujung matanya

"Hei… Kris-ku tidak akan menangisi hal seperti ini. Sudah ku katakan itu bukan salahmu" ucap Yixing menenangkan

"Aku pernah memintanya untuk memasukkan aku dan Luhan ke tempat rehabilitasi, tapi dia menolak. Jika kejadiannya seperti ini, benar-benar membuatku ingin masuk rehabilitasi secepatnya" ujar Kris

"Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti"

* * *

Seperti biasa, Minseok setia menunggui Luhan di lapangan. Jika biasanya Luhan dengan mudah memasukkan bola ke gawang, sekarang tidak. Tendangannya meleset dan ia lebih sering melamun di lapangan, bahkan tatapannya tidak lurus ke gawang. Minseok mengernyit heran pada Luhan dan menyuruh pemain cadangan yang berada tak jauh darinya menggantikan Luhan, dan anehnya Luhan menurut. Biasanya Luhan sangat tak suka jika ia digantikan

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Minseok begitu Luhan duduk di sebelahnya

"Aneh rasanya saat mendapati adikmu yang biasanya jahil padamu berubah menjadi pendiam seperti itu" ucap Luhan

Minseok tersenyum maklum dan memberikan botol minuman pada Luhan,"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Kris pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi jikapun kalian penyebabnya, itu bukah murni kesalahan kalian berdua"

"Tapi tetap saja. Seandainya aku belajar mengendalikan iblis itu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Aku masih bisa mendengarkan suara dan pekikannya" lirih Luhan

"Jongdae pernah bilang padaku, 'Apapun yang terjadi,jangan pernah menangis. Karena setiap manusia benar-benar jelek saat menangis'" ucap Minseok berusaha menghibur Luhan

Luhan tersenyum miris,"Dia juga pernah mengatakan itu padaku saat kami baru kehilangan appa. Dia yang paling muda tapi dia yang membuat kami bangkit dari kesedihan"

Minseok sangat mengetahui itu. Jongdae adalah orang yang tidak gampang bersedih, bahkan ia jarang melihat Jongdae menangis. Kalaupun menangis pasti hanyalah tangisan palsu, dan itu ia lakukan saat keinginannya tidak dituruti atau saat ia ingin menjahili seseorang. Menurut Minseok, Jongdae adalah orang yang ceria dan selalu berbagi keceriannya kepada orang lain. Bahkan ia dengan mudahnya merubah mood seseorang yang awalnya jelek menjadi sangat bagus. Minseok rasa, sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi teriakan dan pekikan manja dari Jongdae, bahkan sekarang Jongdae jarang tersenyum. Raut wajahnya berubah sangat datar. Padahal Jongdae mengatakan kalau iya benci orang dengan wajah yang datar dan jarang tersenyum

"Hei… sudahlah. Jongdae pasti akan bertambah sedih saat kau jadi cengeng seperti ini" ucap Minseok

Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok dan tersenyum,"Aku sedang malas bermain bola dan sekarang aku lapar" ucap Luhan manja

"Jika kau ingin aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu, jawabannya adalah aku tidak mau. Uangku menipis bulan ini" jawab Minseok ketus

"Ayolah… hitung-hitung menghiburku…" pinta Luhan

"NO WAY LUHAN" ucap Minseok mutlak

"Kau menyebalkan" ujar Luhan lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau itu namja kenapa bertingkah seperti yeoja? Kau akan mengundang para seme untuk menciummu Luhan" ucap Minseok

"Ya! Aku normal! Buktinya aku bisa memacarimu. Dan sebelum para seme gila itu menciumku–"

CUP!

"–kau adalah orang yang pertama kali mendapat ciumanku" lanjut Luhan lalu menyeret Minseok meninggalkan lapangan bola

Minseok masih terdiam setelah kecupan Luhan yang tiba-tiba di bibirnya. Padahal niatnya hanya menggoda Luhan, tapi kenapa jadi dia yang–

Blush~

* * *

Jongdae terus menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang jengah menatapnya. Well, Jongdae memang anak yang kutu buku tapi biasanya dia tidak akan mengerjakan sesuatu di perpustakaan kecuali terpaksa dan sekarang keadaannya tidak terpaksa. Chanyeol kembali melihat jamnya dan ia membulatkan matanya. Jam istirahat hampir selesai dan selama istirahat dia menemani Jongdae di perpustakaan. Meskipun tadi Jongdae memberikan bekalnya pada Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya makan di kantin, tapi Jongdae memilih makan diam-diam di perpustakaan sambil tetap menemani Jongdae. Chanyeol juga melihat tanggal yang tertera di jam tangannya, tanggal 20. Chanyeol tersenyum saat menyadari sesuatu dengan tanggal itu. Besok adalah ulang tahun Jongdae.

Chanyeol benar-benar kehabisan akal jika seperti ini. Jongdae-nya berubah drastis dan membuatnya merasa kehilangan sosok Jongdae. Bahkan setiap kali Chanyeol mengajak Jongdae keluar, Jongdae akan dengan halus menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan. Entah itu tentang pelajaran ataupun tentang lomba. Bahkan Jongdae pernah mengatakan kalau ia harus membetulkan keran kamar mandi di kamarnya. Hei! Mereka adalah pewaris Kim Corporation! Memanggil tukang air lalu ditinggal pergi kan bisa. Chanyeol mendengus kesal saat mengingat ia pernah membawakan coklat putih kesukaan Jongdae namun tak disentuh oleh gadisnya itu. Malahan ia memberikannya pada Minseok dan Yixing. Chanyeol juga pernah memberikan blueberry cheesecake untuk Jongdae, tapi malah diberikan pada Kris dan Luhan dengan alasan dia sedang tidak menyukai itu. Tapi, badan Jongdae akhir-akhir menjadi sedikit menggemuk, padahal Minseok dan Yixing mengatakan kalau Jongdae tidak makan terlalu banyak saat di rumah. Bahkan Jongdae menolak makan dengan nasi. Dan moodnya sedikit naik-turun. Tiba-tiba dia senang, tapi saat menyadari ia terlalu senang, ia akan mengatakan maaf dan kembali datar. seperti orang yang sedang hamil mungkin?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, beruhasa menepis pikiran-pikiran yang tadi mampi di otaknya

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae

"A-Aku tidak apa. Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol

Jongdae mengangguk lalu membereskan bukunya,"Ayo kembali ke kelas" ajak Jongdae

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu merangkul Jongdae dan mencium pelipis gadis itu,"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pulang sekolah nanti kau harus ikut denganku dan tidak ada penolakan. Aku akan meminta ijin pada Luhan hyung dan Kris hyung. Kita akan jalan-jalan ke Namsan Tower dan China Town" ucap Chanyeol

"China Town? Kau yakin kita akan kesana?" Tanya Jongdae berbinar

Chanyeol mengangguk,"Kita akan makan hotpot disana. Kau bilang kalau kau sedang merindukan masakan Cina kan? Jadi ayo beli hotpot" jawab Chanyeol

"Kau yang terbaik. Aku… Mencintaimu" ucap Jongdae pelan

Kan? Jongdae benar-benar membuatnya frustasi

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol membuka ponselnya dan melihat ada banyak pesan masuk di sebuah grup. Padahal ia tidak pernah ikut group chat

**Byunbi : **_Dimana Park Dobi satu itu? Dia adalah orang penting dalam rencana kita_

**ZhangXing : **_Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, seharian ia bersama Jongdae tadi dan Jongdae baru pulang ke rumah_

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan

**ChanChan : **_Aku disini. Apa kita akan membahas tentang masalah ulang tahun Dae-ie?_

**KimKris : **_Tentu saja. Jongdae tidak akan suka jika ulang tahunnya tidak dirayakan. Tahun lalu dia merengek untuk merayakannya besar-besaran karena yah… sweet seventeen_

**KimLu : **_Kris benar, dia bahkan menjadi ratu dan kami hanya pesuruh. Menyebalkan_

**MinBao : **_Sudah-sudah. Sekarang lebih baik kita menyusun rencana_

**ChanChan : **_Noona, kenapa unamemu jadi aneh begitu?_

**MinBao : **_Tanyakan saja pada Luhan. Dia yang mengganti unameku menjadi seperti ini_

**KimLu : **_MinBao adalah gabungan dari Minseok-Baozi. Wajah Minseok sangat bulat seperti dalam bahasa Cina, mandoo disebut Baozi. Dari situlah uname MinBao berasal_

**MinBao : **_-_-_

**Byunbi : **_Maaf mengganggu, tapi disini kita sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun uri ChenChen_

**KimKris : **_Darimana kau tahu panggilan itu heh?_

**Byunbi : **_Jongdae pernah mengatakan padaku. Dan dia menyukai panggilan itu. Bahkan ia menggunakannya sebagai uname_

'ChenChen huh? Hampir sama denganku dan cukup imut' pikir Chanyeol

* * *

Keesokan harinya berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi reaksinya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Bukannya sedih, Jongdae malah tersenyum saat dirinya diabaikan. Bahkan saat ia melihat Chanyeol bersama Jinri sedang bermesraan di taman pun ia tersenyum, tidak ada raut kesedihan sama sekali seakan merelakan Chanyeol untuk Jinri. Saat di kelaspun Jongdae hanya berbicara pada Chanyeol seperlunya dan seterusnya menganggap Chanyeol tidak ada. Itu membuat Chanyeol semakin pundung. Baekhyun juga, seharian ia sengaja menyalahkan Jongdae dalam berbagai hal, namun reaksi yang didapatkannya malah Jongdae yang tersenyum sembari minta maaf kepadanya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi lagi

Kris juga sengaja melempar bolanya sehingga tepat mengenai kepala Jongdae. Biasanya jika ia melakukan hal itu, Jongdae akan mengomelinya sampai telinganya panas. Namun saat ia bertanya apakah Jongdae baik-baik saja, Jongdae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket. Bahkan tatapan matanya seperti orang yang tidak niat untuk hidup, padahal biasanya meksipun Jongdae diam, matanya akan memancarkan tatapan tajam. Tapi ini tidak.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Bel itu menjadi tanda para siswa harus kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Jongdae tersenyum dan buru-buru mengemasi barang-barang milknya. Seperti ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat. Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dengan heran dan langsung memegang tangan Jongdae saat gadis itu hendak keluar

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongdae heran

Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Jongdae datar,"Kita putus. Kau sudah berubah dan aku tidak nyaman dengan itu" ucap Chanyeol

"Jadi itu alasanmu seharian bersama Jinri hm? Well… dia memang lebih cantik dariku, jadi wajar kalau dia berhasil merebut hatimu. Kalau begitu baiklah, dengan senang hati aku terima. Selamat karena kau telah jadian dengan Jinri!" ucap Jongdae senang sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas

Chanyeol menatap punggung Jongdae nanar,"Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kenapa dia malah mengucapkannya dengan nada bahagia? Seharusnya dia tahu kalau aku tidak pandai berbohong" lirih Chanyeol

* * *

Jongdae tersenyum saat memasuki kompleks pemakaman umum. Ia berjalan sambil membawa sekotak cupcake yang ia beli di toko dekat sekolahnya dan membeli karangan bunga untuk sang ayah. Ia berencana merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan sang ayah karena orang-orang yang ia sayangi melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, bahkan Jaehyun juga tidak ada kabar

"Selamat sore appa" ucap Jongdae lalu duduk di samping makam sang ayah dan meletakkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa

"Appa, appa tidak lupa hari ini hari apa kan? Appa pasti mengingatnya disana. Semuanya melupakan hari ulang tahunku, bahkan Chanyeol memutuskanku di hari yang bahagia ini. Tapi aku rasa itu bagus, lagipula Chanyeol cocok dengan Jinri daripada denganku yang sudah kotor" ucap Jongdae pelan, air mata mulai menumpuk di ujung matanya

"Appa… appa mau kan merayakan ulang tahunku disini? Aku… Aku ingin merayakannya dengan appa. Sudah lama aku tidak merayakannya dengan appa. Dae-ie merindukan appa hiks" ucap Jongdae mulai terisak

Ia membuka kotak cupcakenya dan menancapkan lilin di setiap cupcake lalu menyalakannya. Ia tersenyum lalu menyanyi perlahan

"Saengil chukahabnida… hiks… saengil chukkahabnida… saranghaneun uri Dae-ie hiks… saengil chukahabnida…"

Gadis itu meniup lilin-lilin yang tadi ia nyalakan setelah sebelumnya ia membuat harapan. Setelahnya gadis itu menangis meratapi nasibnya yang semakin hari semakin memburuk

* * *

Jongdae memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu, lelah menangis. Ia sempat terkejut melihat kakaknya yang sudah menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil memasang wajah datar yang menakutkan, Jongdae tahu ia salah karena ia pergi tidak pamit pada kedua kakaknya

"Darimana kau?" Tanya Kris dingin

"A-Aku dari makam appa" jawab Jongdae pelan

"Kau pergi kesana tanpa seijin kami?! Kau pikir kau tinggal sendirian hah?!" bentak Luhan

Air mata kembali menumpuk di ujung mata Jongdae, dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Dia hanya berdo'a supaya kejadian malam itu tidak terulang lagi karena suara mereka berdua benar-benar berubah

"M-Maafkan aku oppa" lirih Jongdae

"Anak nakal sepertimu memang pantas diberi hukuman" ucap Luhan

Jongdae membulatkan matanya dan menatap Kris dan Luhan yang mulai mendekatinya,"O-Oppa… aku mohon… j-jangan apa-apakan aku…" lirih Jongdae

"Cih.. kau pikir kami akan melakukan apa padamu?" Tanya Kris lalu menyeringai

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"Kris! Luhan! Sadarlah! Kalian bukan Kris dan Luhan! Jongdae-ya! Buka pintunya!"

"Teruslah berusaha! Kuncinya ada padaku, dan kalau pun Jongdae mengambilnya, ia tidak akan selamat. Dan sekarang, mari kita dengarkan sebuah lagu dari uri Jongdae~" ucap Luhan lalu menahan tangan Jongdae

"Oppa aku mohon… maafkan aku… Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi lagi hiks" lirih Jongdae

"Percuma kau memohon sayang, tidak akan aku biarkan kau kabur~" ucap Kris sambil menghimpit Jongdae ke dinding

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?! LEPASKAN DIA!"

"Diam dan dengarkan suaranya Chanyeol-ah. Bukankah Luhan bilang dia gampang ditaklukkan?" ucap –sisi iblis– Luhan

"OPPA ANDWAEEEE!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Tada!**

**Karena banyak yang minta lanjut, jadi aku lanjutin mumpung aku lagi baik hati wkwk. Oh ya, karena ini deket lebaran**

**MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN.**

**Maaf kalo selama ini aku dalam hal tulis-menulis kurang, ada typo, kata-kata yang tidak jelas atau apa dan itu membuat semua ceritaku jadi absurd. Dan maaf juga kalo chapter yang ini rada-rada gimana gitu :D Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu :( Dan ini chapter terakhir yang aku update. Karena chapter depan adalah ending dan epilog :D jadi harap bersabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita absurdku ini :D**

**PS : Tau foto yang Jongdae,Baekhyun,sama Suho? JONGDAE GANTENG PAKE BEGETEEEE **

**XOXO**

**Febri Kim**


	14. Chapter 13

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Romance, Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

**RATED DINAIKKAN KARENA ADANYA KATA-KATA KASAR DI DALAM SINI!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"Kris hyung! Luhan hyung! Jangan gila! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Chanyeol

Lelaki itu langsung mengintip di jendela yang tertutup gorden tipis. Emosinya semakin membludak kala melihat kekasihnya disetubuhi oleh kedua kakaknya.

"BRENGSEK BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Chanyeol lagi

"Mereka tidak akan mendengar kita. Cara satu-satunya adalah kita harus mendobrak pintu ini" ucap Baekhyun

Keeenam orang itu langsung bertindak cepat saat mendengar lenguhan Jongdae yang cukup keras

"Tao-ya, saat aku mengatakan tiga. Kita dobrak pintu ini" ucap Chanyeol

"Satu…" Chanyeol dan Tao sama-sama bersiap

"Dua…" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya karena mendengar suara memilukan dari Jongdae

"Tiga"

BRAK!

Sekali hantaman kedua lelaki tinggi itu, pintu terbuka. Mereka berenam langsung terpaku pada adegan yang seharusnya tak mereka lihat. Bahkan Baekhyun menutupi mata Jaehyun

"BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol dan Tao langsung menghajar Kris dan Luhan sementara Yixing dan Minseok memakaikan Jongdae pakaian. Jongdae benar-benar lemas sekarang, bahkan ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Baekhyun dan Jaehyun langsung menghampiri Jongdae dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Baboya! Kenapa tidak mengatakannya huh?! Apa ini penyebab kau berubah?!" teriak Baekhyun

Jongdae tersenyum lemah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun,"Tak… apa.." lirih Jongdae

"Apanya yang tidak apa?! Kau sudah seperti ini dan kau bilang tidak apa?!" teriak Baekhyun lagi

"Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat itu hiks" ucap Minseok mulai terisak

BUG!

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menghajarmu hyung, tapi iblis itu harus keluar!" teriak Chanyeol

Kris tertawa kecil,"Hahaha... tapi dia sudah aku bobol" ucap Kris

BUG!

"Maafkan aku sunbae, tapi ini sudah kelewatan" ucap Tao

"Kelewatan apanya? Salahkah aku kalau aku tertarik padanya? Dia benar-benar menggoda" jawab Luhan

BUG! BUG!

Setelah selesai dengan Kris, Chanyeol segera menggendong Jongdae ala bridal menuju mobilnya. Sementara yang lain mengurusi Kris dan Luhan yang baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi

"Bertahanlah. Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang" ucap Chanyeol

"Kenapa... Kau... Disini…?" tanya Jongdae pelan

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup kening Jongdae, "Aku disini untukmu dan karenamu. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Maafkan aku"

"J-Jinri.." ucap Jongdae lemah

"Jangan berbicara apapun dulu. Kau hanya perlu bersandar padaku dan bertahan. Kita akan ke rumah sakit" jawab Chanyeol

* * *

Luhan dan Kris masih terduduk di samping kanan dan kiri ranjang Jongdae yang masih belum siuman. Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo pun menemani kedua lelaki itu dan sesekali mengusap punggung mereka. Baekhyun, Tao, Jaehyun, Minseok, dan Yixing masih setia menunggu sambil duduk di sofa, sementara Chanyeol sedang ada urusan dengan sang ayah. Mereka semua masih memikirkan perkataan dokter Park terkait kondisi Jongdae

**Flashback**

_Jungsoo keluar dari ruang ICU dengan wajah gusar. Chanyeol orang pertama yang menyadari ayahnya langsung berdiri dan menatap ayahnya khawatir_

_"Bagaimana keadaan putriku oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas_

_"Jongdae baik-baik saja, hanya saja kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayinya–"_

_"Bayi?!" pekik Chanyeol_

_"Pacarmu datang ke dokter Jung seminggu yang lalu dan berniat memeriksa keadaannya yang saat itu sangat labil. Dokter Jung langsung melaporkan pada ayah mengenai hasil pemeriksaan Jongdae yang menyatakan ia positif" jelas Jungsoo_

_"Apa karena itu ayah tiba-tiba memukul dan membentakku saat itu?" tanya Chanyeol_

_Jungsoo mengangguk_

_"Tapi itu bukan aku ayah. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Dia hartaku yang berharga" ucap Chanyeol_

_"Ayah tahu. Maafkan ayah" ucap Jungsoo pelan lalu menepuk pundak anaknya_

_"__Ini semua salahku dan Kris" sahut Luhan _

_Semuanya terkejut atas pernyataan Luhan kecuali Minseok dan Yixing. Mereka berdua sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Selain itu, mereka tidak ada di rumah saat kejadian itu menimpa Jongdae  
_

_"Kami berdua yang melakukannya 4 bulan lalu, dan mungkin itu alasan kenapa Jongdae berubah menjadi pendiam" jelas Luhan_

_Luhan dan Kris menundukkan kepala mereka. Yixing dan Minseok otomatis mengusap punggung keduanya supaya kedua lelaki itu tenang  
_

_"Tapi mereka tidak bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini. Ini murni bukan kesalahan mereka kan?" Tanya Minseok_

_"Memang bukan murni kesalahan mereka. Tapi mau tidak mau, Kris dan Luhan harus dimasukkan ke pusat rehabilitasi jika kalian tidak menginginkan kejadian yang lebih dari ini. Jongdae memiliki banyak memar dan luka kering di tubuhnya, bahkan ada bekas sayatan di pergelangan tangannya. Kakinya juga terluka karena benda tajam, pita suaranya sedikit bermasalah tadi namun kami berhasil mengatasinya. Selain itu, aku yakin Jongdae memiliki traumatis setelah apa yang terjadi padanya" jelas Jungsoo_

_Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya, "Apa dia perlu perawatan khusus hyung? Maksudku, untuk menyembuhkan traumatisnya" ucap Joonmyeon_

_"Chanyeol akan menyembuhkan traumanya. Selebihnya, ia hanya harus dirawat disini selama beberapa minggu sampai kondisinya kembali pulih, kalau sampai ujian dia belum pulih, dia akan melakukan ujian di rumah sakit. Setelah memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan, kalian bisa menjenguknya" jawab Jungsoo_

**Flashback Off**

"Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkan kalian bertiga begitu saja" ucap Joonmyeon

Kris mendongak dan menatap Joonmyeon,"Meninggalkan apa maksud saem?" Tanya Kris

"Semua karena eomma" sahut Kyungsoo

"Kyung–"

"Mereka harus mengetahui semuanya. Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus menyembunyikan diri!" pekik Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudnya? Jelaskan semuanya pada kami!" bentak Luhan

"Dulu saat eomma berumur 15 tahun, eomma dibeli oleh appa kalian di sebuah club. Eomma tidak tahu alasannya apa tapi tiba-tiba appa meminta eomma untuk menikah dengannya. Eomma pikir eomma akan dicaci oleh keluarga appa, tapi nyatanya tidak. Padahal saat itu kau sudah ada di dalam perut eomma" ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengusap rambut Kris

"Beberapa hari setelah itu, kami melangsungkan pernikahan dan hari berikutnya appa menanamkan benih Luhan pada eomma. Akhirnya appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk menunggu kalian lahir, appa bilang appa sudah mengawasi eomma sejak lama hanya saja eomma tidak sadar. Setelah kalian berumur 7 bulan dikandungan eomma, appa mulai tidak mempedulikan eomma. Padahal saat itu adalah masa-masa rawan. Appa kalian lebih sibuk pada pekerjaan dan akhirnya eomma bertemu dengan seseorang. Bodohnya, eomma bermain api di belakang appa kalian" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Tapi appa tahu karena itu murni kesalahan appa yang tidak bisa menjaga eomma kalian" sahut Joonmyeon

Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan bersalah namun hanya dibalas senyum oleh Joonmyeon

"Beberapa bulan setelah kalian lahir, eomma diajak ke bar oleh seseorang itu dan keesokan paginya eomma berakhir tidur dengan namja itu. Eomma takut untuk pulang dan namja itu malah tidak mau bertanggung jawab, malah dia meminta putus dari eomma" ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"Appa yang khawatir karena beberapa hari eomma tidak pulang memutuskan untuk mencari eomma dan menemukan eomma duduk di bangku taman dengan pandangan sedih" sahut Joonmyeon

"Eomma mengatakan segalanya dan mengira appa akan menceraikan eomma. Tapi appa kalian malah meminta maaf pada eomma dan berjanji akan menjaga eomma dan calon bayi eomma, yaitu Jongdae" lanjut Kyungsoo lalu menatap Jongdae sejenak

"Karena rasa bersalah eomma pada appa, eomma memutuskan untuk menggugurkan bayi itu dengan berbagai cara namun gagal karena appa lebih dulu mengetahuinya. Akhirnya setelah Jongdae lahir, eomma sengaja membuangnya ke panti asuhan dan memalsukan kematian eomma karena kecelakaan demi mengejar penculik Jongdae" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Appa terus mencari keberadaan eomma kalian karena feeling appa mengatakan eomma masih hidup. Dan benar, eomma kalian berada di Jeju bersama keluarga barunya. Appa juga memalsukan kematian appa, dokter Park sebenarnya berhasil menyelamatkan appa namun appa memintanya berbohong pada kalian demi menyusul eomma ke Jeju. Appa dulunya juga seperti kalian, tapi appa sempat menjalani rehabilitasi di Jeju sehingga harus mengulur waktu" lanjut Joonmyeon

"Seperti kami?" tanya Luhan

"Kakek kalian adalah seseorang yang jenius. Jadi saat appa lahir, appa dilatih untuk menjadi pintar dan jenius seperti kakek. Setelah nenek meninggal, kakek menjadi frustasi dan sering kali menyiksa appa jika appa mendapat nilai dibawah 9. Karena itu, semua kesakitan appa ditanggung oleh sosok lain yang hinggap dalam diri appa. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, appa membunuh kakek kalian dan pada saat itu bibi Song melihat kejadian itu. Bibi Song mengatakan pada polisi bahwa dialah pelakunya, karena pada saat itu appa masih berumur 13 tahun. Appa ingin berterima kasih dan merawat bibi Song saat ia tua karena dia sudah tidak punya keluarga. Namun naas, ia tewas di penjara" jelas Joonmyeon

"Eomma benar-benar menyesal karena dulunya berusaha menyingkirkan Jongdae. Bahkan eomma selalu menangis saat teringat adik kalian yang satu ini" ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengelus surai hitam Jongdae

"Jadi… apa aku anak yang tidak diharapkan?"

Kris dan Luhan langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Jongdae, begitupun dengan yang tadinya duduk. langsung berdiri di hadapan ranjang Jongdae

"B-Bukan seperti itu sayang…" ucap Kyungsoo

Jongdae membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo nanar,"Kenapa kalian menyelamatkanku? Seharusnya kalian membiarkanku mati perlahan. Diperkosa dan disiksa oleh kakakku sendiri, aku hamil dan sekarang aku kehilangan bayiku, bahkan aku tidak diinginkan oleh ibuku sendiri. Apalagi yang harus aku dapatkan? Kalau sudah seperti itu seharusnya kalian tidak usah meminta Park ahjussi menyelamatkanku!" pekik Jongdae

"Dae-ya tenangkan di–"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Baek-ah?! Aku sudah menerima takdirku dan bahkan aku menerima janin yang ada dalam perutku! Tapi kenapa malah jadi begini?! Aku sudah menyayanginya dan sekarang dia pergi?! Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana seorang perempuan yang bersedih karena kehilangan calon bayinya! Calon anaknya!" teriak Jongdae

"Dan kau harusnya juga tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang pria yang gagal menjaga wanitanya sehingga wanitanya mendapat hal buruk yang berdampak pada kesehatan dan sikapnya. Bahkan orang seperti itu tidak bisa disebut pria" sahut Chanyeol yang berada di depan pintu

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! AKU SUDAH KOTOR! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENCARI WANITA LAIN YANG PANTAS DENGANMU! KAU PIKIR AKU TENANG SAAT MENGETAHUI KAKAKKU BERLUMURAN DARAH DENGAN JASAD APPA?! TIDAK! AKU SELALU TAKUT JIKA TIBA-TIBA KAKAKKU MEMBUNUHKU, DAN LIHAT APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU? KETAKUTANKU MENJADI KENYATAAN! BAHKAN KENYATAAN LAIN ADALAH AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK DIHARAPKAN OLEH IBUKU SENDIRI! IBU KANDUNGKU! KAU HARUS TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU! BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA AKU SAAT MENDENGAR KALAU AKU, KIM JONGDAE, ANAK YANG TIDAK DIINGINKAN! AKU ANAK HARAM! PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA INI. LEBIH BAIK AKU PERGI!" teriak Jongdae

Gadis itu melepas infusnya secara paksa dan turun dari ranjangnya dengan susah payah karena ditahan oleh Luhan

"Jangan gila Dae-ya. Kau masih belum pulih!" ucap Luhan

"Justru kalau aku belum pulih dan tidak mendapatkan perawatan, aku akan mati perlahan dan kalian akan senang!" jawab Jongdae lalu melepaskan cengkraman kakak dan ayahnya

Gadis itu berusaha lari namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol yang membawa Jongdae ke pelukannya

"Jangan gila. Aku tahu kau sakit hati saat mendengar semua ini, tapi mengakhiri hidup bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Kyungsoo ahjumma, Joonmyeon ahjussi, Kris hyung, dan Luhan hyung sudah minta maaf. Mereka merasakan sakit yang lebih dari yang kau rasakan sekarang, dan harusnya kau tahu itu. Jongdae yang aku kenal adalah Jongdae yang pemaaf meskipun ia disakiti berkali-kali. Lagipula kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan membahagiakan orang tuamu seandainya mereka masih ada dan tak peduli dengan kesalahan mereka karena itu adalah masa lalu" jelas Chanyeol

"Tapi aku sudah–"

"Kau pikir aku peduli tentang kau bersih atau kotor? Kalau aku membencimu yang kotor, aku tidak mungkin ada disini dan memelukmu seerat ini. Bahkan untuk melihat wajahmu saja aku tidak mau jika aku sebrengsek itu" potong Chanyeol

"Kau juga berjanji untuk selalu menjadi sahabatku sampai kita berdua sama-sama mendapat seseorang yang bisa membahagiakan dan menjaga kita. Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku" sahut Baekhyun pelan

"Lihat? Bahkan sahabat beomu itu tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kami menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, bukan karena kau cantik atau pintar. Tapi karena kau adalah kau, karena kau adalah Kim Jongdae. Kami disini untukmu, melihatmu seperti ini saja sudah membuat kami sedih. Apalagi jika kau meninggalkan kami? Kau itu malaikat kami, matahari kami" ucap Chanyeol

Jongdae terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, gadis itu lalu memandangi satu-persatu orang yang ada di ruang perawatannya. Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Kris yang pertama. Mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat Jongdae inginkan, gadis itu masih ingat bagaimana bahagianya dia saat Luhan berhasil mengedit foto keluarga mereka dengan lengkap. Dengan Kyungsoo juga. Jongdae juga mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo tadi, ibunya itu pasti merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam darinya saat ini. Lalu Baekhyun, Tao, dan Jaehyun. Mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat yang sangat Jongdae sayangi, meskipun ia baru mengenal Jaehyun, tapi baginya Jaehyun adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya. Meskipun Baekhyun dan Tao sering menjahilinya, tapi Jongdae yakin itu adalah cara mereka untuk membuat Jongdae tertawa. Yixing dan Minseok, mereka adalah sosok kakak yang baik. Jongdae seharusnya berterima kasih pada mereka yang telah berhasil membuat kedua kakaknya merasakan cinta dan membantunya mengendalikan kakaknya

"Sekarang kalau kau mau jadi anak baik dan memeluk kedua orang tuamu, aku akan membelikanmu hotpot lagi dan memberikan cheesecake sebanyak yang kau mau" ucap Chanyeol

Jongdae mendongak menatap Chanyeol lalu menggeleng,"Tidak perlu. Kau mau berada disisiku saja sudah cukup membuatku senang. Dan lagi, aku selalu jadi anak yang baik tanpa syarat apapun"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu memeluk keluarga kecilnya

"Hiks…Hiks…"

"Eh.. Baekkie kenapa menangis?" Tanya Tao lalu langsung memeluk gadis kecilnya itu

"Aku terharu, ternyata hiks dobi bertelinga gajah itu bisa hiks bijak juga" jawab Baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi -_- lalu menjitak Baekhyun dan sukses mendapat tendangan di kakinya dari Tao

* * *

Kris dan Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon. Setelah Jongdae sembuh dan para remaja itu menyelesaikan ujian mereka, Kris dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menunda kuliah mereka dan masuk ke rumah sakit rehabilitasi di Seoul

"Kalian jaga diri, ikuti apa kata para tutor disini arrachi?" nasihat Joonmyeon

"Iya appa… kami janji" ucap Kris

"Chanyeol-ah, jaga Jongdae baik-baik. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya, kau yang akan aku musnahkan" ancam Kris

"Tenang saja hyung, kalau ahjussi ini tidak bisa menjaga Jongdae noona, aku dengan senang hati akan menggantikannya" sahut Jaehyun

"Ide bagus" ucap Kris

Chanyeol hanya terus mencibir sambil merangkul Jongdae

"Oppa janji akan sembuh kan?" Tanya Jongdae pada Luhan

"Iya. Dari dulu oppa ingin sembuh dan masuk ke sini tapi kau selalu melarang. Tapi sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi kan? Jadi oppa bisa tenang meninggalkanmu" jawab Luhan

Jongdae mengangguk,"Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak tenang sekarang" ucap Jongdae jahil lalu menatap Yixing dan Minseok

Luhan dan Kris mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae lalu tersenyum,"Mereka adalah sosok yang berharga bagi kami setelah dirimu. Oppa mohon jaga mereka ya?" pinta Kris

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Jongdae

Kris dan Luhan berjalan mendekati Yixing dan Minseok yang tersenyum manis pada mereka. Kedua lelaki itu memeluk kekasihnya dengan cukup erat, maklum untuk beberapa bulan ke depan tidak bertemu.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Yixing dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yixing lalu mengelus pipi Yixing sambil tersenyum

"Jaga diri ya? Jangan pernah tertarik pada lelaki manapun. Kau harus ingat kalau kau milikku" bisik Kris

"Iya tuan muda Kris… aku tak akan berpaling darimu. Jadi, cepatlah sembuh" jawab Yixing

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya namun tangannya melingkar di pinggang Minseok dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Jangan berpaling dariku. Kau hanya milikku. Aku janji, setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan melamarmu dan setelah itu kita bulan madu ke Venezuela. Kau mau kan?" tawar Luhan

"Itu impianku. Jadi… cepatlah sembuh Luhan sayang" jawab Minseok lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas

"Yayayaya! Masih ada anak kecil disini!" teriak Jongdae jahil sambil menutupi mata Jaehyun yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya

"Tenang saja noona, aku juga akan melakukannya dengan noona" ucap Jaehyun lalu memberikan wink pada Jongdae

"Heh bocah. Aku sudah melakukannya lebih dulu" sahut Chanyeol lalu memeluk Jongdae dari belakang dan menyingkirkan Jaehyun yang tengah memeluk pinggang Jongdae

"Tidak usah berbohong, hyung. Aku akan merebut first kiss Jongdae noona" balas Jaehyun

"Aku sudah merebutnya terlebih dahulu jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja padanya" jawab Chanyeol

"Murid kurang ajar, bukannya berpamitan pada gurunya malah bermesraan. Kau ini bagaimana?" cibir Luhan

"Aku sedang malas berpamitan sonsaengnim. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang memeluk sonsaengnim dengan erat saat sonsaengnim keluar dari sini" jawab Chanyeol

"Tapi orang pertama yang ingin aku peluk adalah eomma, bagaimana?" goda Luhan

"Kalau begitu kedua" jawab Chanyeol

"Kedua, ayah. Ketiga, Jongdae. Keempat, Minseok. Kelima, Yixing. Keenam, Tao. Ketujuh, Baekhyun" ucap Luhan

"Sonsaengnim tega menomor delapankan aku huhuhu" ucap Chanyeol pura-pura sedih

"Tidak sadar umur. Umur saja 18 tahun, tapi tingkah seperti bocah" cibir Jaehyun

Bletak!

"Huweee noona, ahjussi ini menjitakku" adu Jaehyun

"Apa katamu?!"

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Jaehyun dengan Jongdae yang face-palmed di tengah-tengah mereka

"Kalian berdua masuk sana, eomma dan appa akan menjenguk kalian sebulan sekali. Jadi anak baik selama disini ya?" ucap Kyungsoo lalu mendorong Kris dan Luhan masuk

"Baik eomma!" ucap KrisLu bersamaan lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo

"Kami mencintaimu eomma… appa!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit rehabilitasi ini. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri sang suami lalu memeluknya

"Semuanya sudah selesai" bisik Joonmyeon

Kyungsoo mengangguk,"Aku mencintaimu Joonie"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungie"

**END**

* * *

**Hiyahahahaha...**

**Gimana endingnya? Memuaskan atau tidak? Jika tidak saya minta maaf huhuhu T.T Tapi tenang, setelah ini saya bakal apdet EPILOGnya dan di epilog nanti bakal full romance :D Soo... keep waiting for it ;) And also... SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI!**

**XOXO**

**Febri Kim**


	15. EPILOG

**Tittle : Psycho Brothers**

**Author : Febri Kim**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Lu Han, Kris Wu**

**Genre : GS,Romance, Psycho, Angst, Crime**

**NB : Kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena emang ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah mengingat ff-ff yang saya baca. Don't be siders bcs I hate it**

* * *

**EPILOG**

* * *

_5 Years Later…_

Rumah keluarga Kim berjalan seperti biasa. Dan sesuai janji, mereka bertiga mengunjungi Kris dan Luhan seminggu sekali, bahkan terkadang Minseok dan Yixing datang berkunjung sendiri untuk menemui sang kekasih. Joonmyeon kembali menjalankan Kim Corporation yang sempat ia tinggalkan, Kyungsoo juga kembali membuka butiknya setelah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri di sekolah Kim bersaudara. Semua penghuni sekolah tentu saja kaget karena guru musik di sekolah mereka adalah seorang perancang busana terkenal di Seoul, bahkan mungkin di seluruh Eropa. Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Minseok menandatangani kontrak dengan sebuah perusahaan yang menjadikan mereka sebagai model, dan akhirnya mereka bertiga menjadi model-model terkenal di Korea Selatan. Jongdae memilih untuk mendalami fashion dan desain agar bisa mengikuti jejak sang ibu, sementara Chanyeol juga mendalami kedokteran, mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Jongdae dan Chanyeol sudah bertunangan saat mereka lulus SMA dan memutuskan untuk menikah saat mereka berdua sudah bisa menguasai bidang masing-masing dengan baik

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang sibuk bagi Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae karena Kyungsoo akan mengadakan sebuah fashion show. Hari ini mereka tidak mengunjungi Kris dan Luhan karena lusa kemarin mereka sudah melakukannya. Selain itu, Sehun –dokter khusus untuk Kris dan Luhan yang merupakan adik dari Minseok– mengatakan kalau Kris dan Luhan sudah boleh keluar bulan depan atau lebih cepat 2 minggu lagi. Joonmyeon mengajukan cuti untuk membantu keperluan sang istri yang akan melakukan fashion show dan juga mengonfirmasi pernikahan mereka. Selama ini mereka memang sengaja menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka karena masa lalu Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini mereka berdua akan mengonfirmasikan semuanya. Keluarga Kim sedang berada di butik ngomong-ngomong

"Dae-ya!"

Jongdae yang tengah mengamati beberapa potong baju langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya

"Iya eomma?"

"Tolong bilang pada Yixing,Minseok, dan Baekhyun untuk cepat datang kemari. Kita akan mencocokan pakaiannya dan mungkin membeli beberapa aksesoris" ucap Kyungsoo

"Appa kemana?" Tanya Jongdae

"Appa menjadi sutradara dan bagian tata panggung" jawab Kyungsoo

BRUK!

Jongdae menoleh dan mendapati sang appa jatuh terduduk dengan bulu-bulu yang berjatuhan. Gadis itu menahan tawanya saat sang ayah akan bangun dari duduknya namun terjatuh lagi

"Jangan pedulikan appamu, cepat telepon mereka" ucap Kyungsoo

Jongdae mengangguk lalu kembali menoleh pada sang appa,"Aku baru tahu kalau seorang CEO terkenal bisa turun jabatan menjadi tata panggung" gumam Jongdae lalu menghubungi Baekhyun

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Kau dimana?"

"_Aku sedang makan siang bersama Tao. Kenapa? Apa dobi itu mencari gara-gara denganmu?_"

"Ya dia memang cari gara-gara denganku. Aku melihat dia dengan Soyou tadi. Tapi itu bisa dibicarakan nanti, eomma ingin kau,Yixing eonni, dan Minseok eonni datang ke butik untuk mencocokkan baju"

"_Aku akan menendang si dobi itu nanti. Baiklah, setelah makan siang kami akan kesana. Tunggu kami sayang~_"

"Kau membuatku mual. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kemarilah"

Jongdae mendengus kesal dan menutup teleponnya. Belum ada setengah menit ia meletakkan ponselnya, ponselnya kembali berdering menandakan ada telepon masuk. Jongdae langsung cemberut melihat ID Callernya, ia mengambil handsfree miliknya dan menekan tombol hijau

"_Sayang~ akhirnya aku bisa meneleponmu. Kau tahu aku sa~ngat sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku karena baru meneleponmu, ayah benar-benar memonopoliku. Bahkan beliau mengancam akan memutuskan pertunangan kita kalau aku tidak menurutinya. Sayang kau tidak marah kan?_"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas dan hanya berdehem

"_Kenapa hanya 'hm'? Kau tidak merindukanku? Apa kau marah sayang? Ayolah… aku merindukanmu… aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat saat tidak mendengar suaramu. Bahkan untuk tersenyum saja tidak bisa_"

'_Tapi kau bisa tersenyum manis saat bersama Soyou. Dasar dobi_' batin Jongdae

"Kau sudah mendengar suaraku kan? Jadi matikan teleponnya, aku sedang sibuk sekarang"

"_Sayang~ Aku mohon jangan marah…_"

"Ya aku tidak marah. Sampai jumpa"

PIP!

Jongdae menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali fokus ke barisan baju yang tertata rapi di depannya

* * *

Minseok meminum Iced Americcano-nya dengan tatapan kosong, sebenarnya disaat seperti ini lebih cocok meminum minuman hangat seperti coklat panas karena akan mendekati musim dingin. Tapi entah kenapa gadis berpipi gembal itu sangat ingin meminum Iced Americcano, mungkin efek rindu pada kekasihnya yang sekarang ini tengah berada di pusat rehabilitasi. Minseok selalu seperti itu, saat ia meminum Iced Americcano, ia tiba-tiba jadi ingat pada kekasih rusanya yang satu itu karena yah… minuman itu adalah minuman kesukaan mereka berdua dan setiap kali mereka berdua kencan, tak akan luput dari yang namanya Iced Americcano

Minseok menghela nafas dan kembali menyesap minuman itu dari sedotan,"Dia sedang apa ya? Apa disana dia diganggu suster genit lagi?" gumam Minseok entah pada siapa

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Awas saja kalau sampai dia tergoda oleh suster kekecilan baju itu. Aku benar-benar akan menjadikannya rusa panggang" ucap Minseok

"Apa aku harus menelepon Sehun untuk menanyakan keadaannya?" Tanya Minseok lagi

"Ah tidak-tidak, disaat seperti ini dia pasti sedang bermesraan dengan Jongin" ucap Minseok sambil membayangkan bagaimana terakhir kalinya ia melihat adik laki-lakinya itu bermesraan dengan Jongin

Jongin merupakan pasien Sehun di rumah sakit pusat rehabilitasi untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya setelah ia mendapat kejadian yang tidak jauh beda dari Jongdae. Hanya saja Jongin lebih parah karena ia digilir oleh 5 orang namja. Oleh karena itu, ia dimasukkan ke pusat rehabilitasi untuk menjalani terapi setelah ia terus-menerus menangis dan menjerit selama sebulan. Anehnya, setelah menjalani terapi ketiga dan pingsan, Jongin terbangun dengan kondisi tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang autis. Namun bagaimanapun ia berterima kasih pada Jongin karena telah merubah adiknya yang berwajah tembok penyuka kecoak itu menjadi sering tersenyum dan bahkan bertingkah tidak jauh dari pasien rumah sakit jiwa-_- Setidaknya, itu sudah cukup bagi Minseok karena Sehun kehilangan senyumnya karena ayahnya dibunuh oleh sekelompok orang bayaran yang entah dibayar siapa. Jadi mereka hanya tinggal bersama nenek dan ibu mereka

"Aish… apa aku harus mengganggu Sehun? Bagaimana kalau dia sedang sibuk mengurusi pasien lalu aku mengacau? Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan Luhan" ucap Minseok lalu menggembungkan pipinya

"Ahhh~ Ini gilaaa… Luhan-ah~ Bogoshipeo~" ucap Minseok lagi

"Nado bogoshipeo MinBao"

Minseok tersentak saat mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya, "Sepertinya aku mulai berhalusinasi Luhan ada disini. Aku mendengar suara Luhan"

Minseok menutup matanya selama beberapa detik untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau karena seorang Kim Luhan. Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok Luhan yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum manisnya. Minseok mengedipkan matanya dan menatap Luhan cengo

"Apa aku bermimpi? Kalau iya jangan bangunkan aku" gumam Minseok

Luhan terkikik lalu mengecup bibir cherry yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh

"Kau tidak bermimpi sayang, aku benar-benar Luhan" ucap Luhan

"Bukankah Luhan sedang ada dirumah sakit? Ya Oh Sehun! Jangan permainkan noonamu!" seru Minseok

Namja rusa itu duduk di sebelah Minseok dan menarik gadis itu mendekat

"Apa aku dan bocah satu itu begitu mirip sampai-sampai kau mengira aku Sehun? Suara kami berbeda sayang, dan harusnya kau tahu itu" ucap Luhan

Minseok mengedipkan matanya, ia menepukkan kedua pipinya dan itu terlihat imut di mata Luhan

"Baozi sayang, kenapa kau menepuk pipimu seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menurunkan tangan Minseok dan mengusap pipi Minseok yang baru saja ditepuk oleh pemiliknya

"Bisa saja aku berkhayal kalau Sehun adalah kau. Tapi… ini benar-benar kau? Kim Luhan? Luhan kekasihku? Luhan rusaku?" Tanya Minseok bertubi-tubi

Luhan mengangguk,"Iya sayang. Ini aku, Kim Luhan. Luhan kekasih tampanmu"

Senyum Minseok perlahan mengembang, gadis itu langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat seolah-olah Luhan akan pergi jika ia melepas pelukannya

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu" gumam Minseok

"Aku lebih merindukanmu sayang" balas Luhan

"Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Minseok

Luhan tersenyum dan berbisik lembut di telinga Minseok,"Aku merindukanmu baby"

Minseok tersenyum, gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Luhan

"Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila setelah Sehun mengatakan keadaanmu tiba-tiba drop kemarin, kau hampir membunuh Sehun ya?" Tanya Minseok

Luhan terkekeh dan ikut menangkup wajah Minseok,"Itu hanya akal-akalan saja. Aku,dia, dan semua keluargaku sengaja membuat sandiwara itu supaya aku bisa memberi kejutan pada kalian berdua. Lagipula kalian rela menunda kuliah kalian demi menunggu kami, anggap saja itu reward dan sebagai ujian bahwa kalian memang benar-benar mencintai kami" jelas Luhan

Minseok mengerti dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksud kalian oleh Luhan, itu berarti Yixing dan dirinya. Ia juga sangat yakin jika saat ini Yixing pasti mendapat kejutan manis dari Kris. Minseok memberanikan diri mendekatan wajahnya pada Luhan

"Kau tahu Lu? Aku sangat ingin menghukummu karena telah menggoda suster disana" bisik Minseok

"Aku tahu. Lalu? Hukuman apa yang aku terima princess?" Tanya Luhan lalu menyeringai

Lelaki itu sudah paham betul dengan hukuman yang dimaksudkan kekasih gembalnya itu

"Kau tahu tuan Kim? Aku sudah lama ingin membungkam bibir ini agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata rayuan pada gadis lain selain aku" ucap Minseok

"Punish me, my Queen" bisik Luhan

Minseok menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Luhan dengan menyesap bibir cherry itu sebelum melumatnya dengan lembut. Tangan Minseok yang tadinya bertengger di pipi Luhan langsung mengalung indah di leher Luhan, tangan Luhan juga berpindah ke pinggang Minseok dan menarik gadis itu mendekat lalu memindahkan Minseok ke pangkuannya sehingga Luhan lebih leluasa mencium bibir Minseok. Beruntung mereka berada di sudut taman yang sepi sehingga tidak seorangpun yang memperhatikan mereka sedang berciuman mesra di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon sampai sebuah dering telepon menghentikan ciuman mereka

* * *

Yixing menatap jengah pria di depannya yang mengaku fans beratnya dan juga berkata ingin melamar Yixing. Dia masih ingat kalau dia milik Kris yang sekarang tengah berada di pusat rehabilitasi. Sangat menyebalkan saat ia diabaikan oleh Minseok dan ditinggal Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Hyejeong tapi sayangnya sahabat karibnya itu sedang tidak enak badan dan harus pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum pemotretan selesai tadi

"Ayolah Yixing… Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersama aku jika kau menerima lamaranku" ucap pria itu lagi

"Maaf sebelumnya Kangwoo-ssi, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu. Aku masih menunggu seseorang" jawab Yixing

"Belum tentu seseorang yang kau tunggu itu kembali, bisa saja dia menemukan orang yang lain" ucap pria bernama Kangwoo itu

"Tidak Kangwoo-ssi, dia adalah orang yang menepati janjinya. Maaf sebelumnya tapi aku harus pergi karena ada jadwal setelah ini" ucap Yixing lalu beranjak

Namun baru saja gadis itu hendak berjalan, tangan Kangwoo mencekalnya erat

"Kangwoo-ssi, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" pinta Yixing

"Tidak sampai kau menerima lamaranku Zhang Yixing" jawab Kangwoo

Yixing menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pria seperti Kangwoo ini

"Zhang Yixing!"

Kedua manusia berbeda kelamin itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian casual dengan kacamata dan topi yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dilihat dari gaya berpakaiannya, Yixing yakin ia adalah Tao sang adik yang menjabat sebagai manajernya

"I-Iya oppa?" Tanya Yixing takut

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana? Kenapa kau malah keluyuran?!"

Yixing menunduk takut. Sebenarnya ingin berpura-pura, tapi sejak kapan suara Tao jadi berat begini?

"M-Maaf oppa" cicit Yixing takut

Pria yang dikira Yixing itu Tao langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari Kangwoo yang sebelumnya mendapat geplakan dari pria itu. Pria itu menyuruh Yixing masuk ke mobil dan membawa Yixing pergi

Yixing terus diam saat pria itu membawanya ke pantai. Ia hendak bertanya namun niatnya diurungkan karena pria itu begitu serius menyetir tanpa berkata apapun. Sebenarnya Yixing ingin berterima kasih namun melihat orang itu begitu serius, Yixing jadi takut. Setelah sampai di tepi pantai, pria itu tak kunjung melepas topi dan kacamatanya. Ia membuka kap mobilnya dan bersandar pada kursinya

"J-Jogiyo… siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Yixing takut

"…."

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku tadi tapi, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" pinta Yixing

"…."

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Ya! Bisakah kau berbicara? Aku benar-benar harus pulang karena hari mulai gelap! Kalau kau sama seperti Kangwoo tadi, kenapa tidak bilang?! Tahu begitu aku tidak akan mengikutimu! Aku sudah punya seseorang kau tahu dan aku sedang menunggunya! Seorang Zhang Yixing sudah mempunyai pacar! Bahkan keluarga kami pun sudah setuju untuk menikahkan kami saat kami sudah lu–"

Ocehan Yixing terhenti saat bibir pria itu mendarat di bibirnya. Bahkan beberapa detik kemudian pria itu berani melumat bibirnya. Yixing tahu ini salah, seharusnya ia mendorong pria ini dan kabur secepatnya. Tapi anehnya, Yixing tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Gadis itu merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat dulu berciuman dengan Kris. Akhirnya Yixing memilih bahasa tubuhnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman pria itu berhubung ia cukup merindukan Kris akhir-akhir ini

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan lembut. Yixing dengan pipi merona dan pria itu tersenyum menang

"Kau bahkan membalas ciumanku. Yakin masih tetap menunggunya?" Tanya pria itu

Yixing menunduk karena malu atau mungkin marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menerima dan membalas ciuman pria tersebut hanya karena dia merindukan Kris. Betapa bodohnya dia

Pria itu tersenyum lalu melepas topi dan kacamatanya. Ia mengangkat dagu Yixing untuk menghadap ke arahnya

"Yakin masih tetap menunggunya meskipun dia sudah di depanmu?"

Mata Yixing membulat saat mendapati wajah jahil Kris yang berada di depan wajahnya. Kenapa Kris bisa disini? Bukankah Sehun bilang Kris dan Luhan akan keluar 2 minggu sampai sebulan lagi ya?

"Itu taktik sayang~" ucap Kris seolah-olah menjawab pemikiran Yixing

"Apanya taktik?" Tanya Yixing sebal

Ia menghempaskan tangan Kris yang bertengger di dagunya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kau mengerjaiku ya?" Tanya Yixing sebal

Kris tertawa kecil,"Aku tidak mengerjaimu sayang, hanya mengujimu" ucap Kris

"Menguji apa?" Tanya Yixing ketus

"Menguji apakah kau mencintaiku dan mengingatku atau tidak" jawab Kris

Yixing melotot pada Kris,"Jadi kau meragukanku hah?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana risihnya aku saat Kangwoo it uterus-menerus menguntitku?! Dia terus-menerus menyatakan ingin melamarku setiap kali bertemu denganku atau mungkin harus ku katakan setiap aku memiliki waktu kosong! Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah berharap kau tiba-tiba datang dan menendang jauh-jauh Kangwoo dariku! Tapi nyatanya apa? Yang datang malah Baekhyun, Minseok, atau Jongdae. Bukan kau! Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku merindukanmu selama kau berada di pusat rehabilitasi?! Aku bahkan menangis karena merindukanmu bodoh! Aku–"

Cup!

Mata Yixing semakin membola saat Kris mengecup bibirnya saat ia sedang asyik mengomel

"KIM KRIS! KAU MENYEBALKAAANNN!" teriak Yixing sambil memukuli lengan Kris

"Aw! Aw! Yixing hentikan.. aku minta maaf.. Ya! Zhang Yixing!" seru Kris sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan Yixing

"Aku berharap banyak untuk kesembuhan mental dan juga penurunan kadar menyebalkanmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah semakin menyebalkan sih?!" balas Yixing

Kris terus berusaha menghindari pukulan Yixing sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menahan kedua tangan gadisnya itu dan menguncinya, lelaki itu juga mengunci tatapan mata Yixing dan memfokuskan mata Yixing menatap matanya

Blush~

Yixing baru sadar kalau kekasih tiangnya ini semakin tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dan juga dicat menjadi pirang. Sialnya itu membuatnya semakin tampan dan mempesona. Yixing yakin semua temannya akan terkejut melihat penampilan baru Kris saat ini. Tapi tunggu… kenapa Kris tiba-tiba sedekat ini? Oh tidak! Yixing butuh oksigen! Kris sangat tampan!

"Aku tahu aku tampan sayang, jadi… apa kau mau menarik ucapanmu yang mengatakan bahwa aku menyebalkan?" bisik Kris

"…"

"Sepertinya kau harus dicium dulu" bisik Kris di depan bibir Yixing

Yixing masih terdiam saat Kris menempelkan bibir mereka. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun entah setan darimana yang menempeli Yixing, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris dan mencoba membalas ciuman Kris saat lelaki itu mulai melumat lembut bibir plumnya. Kalau dihitung, Yixing sudah mendapatkan 3 ciuman dari Kris hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa Yixing menyukainya, mungkin karena ia sangat rindu pada sentuhan Kris? Entahlah. Yang jelas sekarang, baik Yixing maupun Kris sama-sama menutup mata mereka dan menikmati ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam dan mesra

* * *

Jongdae menatap malas Chanyeol yang tengah berkutat di dapur sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headset yang ia pakai dengan volume keras supaya ia tidak mendengar pertunjukkan musik dadakan Chanyeol. Dia masih kesal pada pria yoda yang satu ini ngomong-ngomong. Dan kekesalannya bertambah saat ia dan Chanyeol harus memperagakan busana pengantin yang sengaja Kyungsoo rancang untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo memang bilang bahwa Jongdae akan menjadi model untuk peragaan busananya, tapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak bilang jika ia harus dipasangkan dengan Chanyeol. Dan lagi, berhubung acara itu juga adalah acara untuk mengonfirmasi segalanya, jadilah ia harus tersenyum dan terlihat mesra dengan Chanyeol di depan kamera untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Memang mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, bahkan sudah tunangan. Tapi karena gadis itu kesal –lebih ke cemburu sebenarnya– jadilah ia sedikit jengah saat acara wawancara itu tidak selesai dengan cepat

Dan lebih mengesalkan lagi, Kyungsoo memaksa Jongdae untuk ikut dengan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya dinner. Gadis itu sempat beraegyo pada sang appa, tapi Joonmyeon malah mendukung Kyungsoo untuk mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol. Gagal pada kedua orang tuanya, Jongdae mencobanya pada kedua kakaknya yang sudah pulang dari pusat rehabilitasi. Namun memang karena Luhan adalah guru dari Chanyeol, jadi Luhan memprovokasi Kris untuk membujuk Jongdae mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Kris sih, oke-oke saja jika memang Chanyeol mengajak adik bungsunya itu. Lagipula apa salahnya mengajak sang pacar untuk dinner bersama? Tidak salah kan?

Jongdae tersentak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengusap tangannya, Jongdae menatapnya malas dan seakan-akan bertanya 'ada apa?', Chanyeol menunjuk telinganya lalu membuat gesture melepaskan sesuatu dari telinganya. Jongdae menghela nafasnya dan melepas headset yang sedari tadi menutupi telinganya

"Dae-ie aku tahu kau marah padaku karena aku mengabaikan smsmu yang mengajakku makan siang tadi. Tapi sungguh ponselku dirampas oleh appa. Dan saat aku ingin mengambilnya, Ma Ri menyeretku dan tidak melepaskanku" ucap Chanyeol

Jongdae masih menatap Chanyeol datar dan sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri dan menarik gadis itu menuju balkon apartemennya yang menampakkan keindahan Seoul saat malam hari

"Jangan bilang kau akan–"

Grep!

"Diamlah dulu, aku merindukanmu" bisik Chanyeol setelah ia memeluk Jongdae dari belakang

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jongdae mendengus kesal dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya saat Chanyeol membisikkan bahwa ia merindukan Jongdae. Semarah apapun Jongdae pada Chanyeol, ia selalu luluh saat Chanyeol bersikap manis seperti ini. Aneh bukan? Namanya juga cinta

"Apa makanannya sudah siap? Lebih baik kita segera makan dan aku bisa cepat pulang. Aku lelah" ucap Jongdae

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Aku masih merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi pipi Jongdae

Ugh! Yeoja mana yang tidak memerah saat pipinya terus menerus diciumi oleh sang pacar? Itulah keadaan Jongdae sekarang

"Channie berhenti melakukan itu~ geli…" ucap Jongdae manja sambil berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan Chanyeol

"Tidak akan sampai kau memaafkan aku" jawab Chanyeol sambil terus menciumi pipi Jongdae

Jongdae mendengus kesal, ia terus mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Chanyeol dengan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun lelaki jangkung itu malah mempererat rengkuhannya sehingga Jongdae tidak bisa bergerak sementara ia menciumi pipi Jongdae bahkan sesekali sudut bibir Jongdae yang kebetulan menoleh ke arah samping. Lama-lama seperti ini risih juga, tapi kan Jongdae masih marah pada pacarnya ini. Masa iya harus memaafkan semudah itu?

"Ugh~ Baiklah baik… aku memaafkanmu" ucap Jongdae pelan

"Aku tidak dengar sayang" balas Chanyeol

Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menahan kepala Chanyeol yang hendak mencium pipinya lagi. Setelahnya, gadis itu berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol

"Dengar. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu dan tidak dengan lain kali. Awas saja kalau sampai kau pasrah diseret oleh nenek sihir satu itu. Kau tahu kalau Ma Ri itu anaknya Rachel ahjumma yang merupakan saingan berat eomma. Bahkan ahjumma itu berusaha merebut appa dari kami, bahkan ia dengan santai mengatakan kalau ia adalah calon istri appa saat ahjumma itu mengunjungi kantor appa. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai anaknya juga ikut-ikutan dengan cara merebutmu dari–"

Cup!

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Ma Ri hanya rekan kerjaku dan tidak lebih. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menjadi boduguardku seharian. Jadi, saat Ma Ri mendekatiku, kau bisa mengusirnya" ucap Chanyeol

"Kurang kerjaan sekali aku melakukan itu, lebih baik aku di rumah atau di butik untuk membuat baju daripada menjadi lintah bagimu" jawab Jongdae sinis

"Kau bukan lintah sayang, justru aku malah senang kau tempeli setiap saat. Karena apa? Aku bisa mengawasimu dan bisa melindungimu dengan mudah" ucap Chanyeol

Jongdae berdecih,"Setelah ini aku harus menjauhkanmu dari rusa itu"

Chanyeol terkikik geli dan menarik Jongdae agar lebih dekat padanya,"Nah, untuk belajar jadi istri yang baik, kau wajib datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengantarkan makan siang dan makan malam untukku"

"Untuk makan malam, aku bisa mengantarnya ke apartemenmu atau aku akan datang ke apartemenmu. Untuk apa aku repot-repot ke rumah sakit?" protes Jongdae

"Untuk membuktikan kalau kau itu calon istri dari pewaris rumah sakit yang terkenal di Seoul" jawab Chanyeol lalu mencium hidung Jongdae

Blush~

"B-Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Emm… sekarang kita makan dulu, kau pasti lapar kan? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada operasi yang cukup sulit? Kita bisa membahasnya sambil makan malam" tawar Jongdae

Chanyeol tertawa, kebiasaan Jongdae saat gugup atau malu adalah berbicara panjang tapi cepat lalu setelahnya menyunggingkan senyum pepsodent miliknya

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Jongdae kesal

Setelah mengendalikan tawanya, lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum lalu memenjarakan Jongdae yang bersandar di pagar balkon dan mendekatkan wajahnya

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongdae takut

"Aku? Hmm… menciummu mungkin?" goda Chanyeol

Mata Jongdae membulat saat Chanyeol benar-benar menciumnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Jongdae, gadis itu langsung membalas ciuman Chanyeol lalu menutup matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu tentu saja senang saat Jongdae membalas ciumannya, ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk dapat leluasa menciumi bibir sang kekasih. Sejauh ini, mereka tidak pernah melakukan french kiss karena Chanyeol takut Jongdae akan terkejut. Namun kali ini ia akan melakukan french kiss dengan menghisap kuat bibir bawah Jongdae sebagai langkah awal. Setelah bibir Jongdae terbuka sedikit, Chanyeol langsung mempererat pelukannya dan mengajak kekasihnya untuk melakukan french kiss. Jongdae awalnya terkejut, namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai bisa mengimbangi Chanyeol dan menerima kekalahan saat keduanya bertarung lidah. Karena bernafas merupakan kebutuhan bagi keduanya, mau tidak mau mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan sebuah kecupan kecil

"That was the best kiss I ever do" bisik Chanyeol

Blush!

"That was my first but I'm trying" jawab Jongdae pelan

Ting!

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan membuka pesan line dari Luhan

**KimLu : **_Nice kiss bro! Aku bangga padamu! Tak sia-sia aku mengajarimu_

**KimKris : **_Dibanding denganku, kau masih belum ada apa-apanya. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau uri ChenChen gampang di taklukkan?_

**MinBao : **_Ya! Kalian berdua! Dasar mesum!_

**MinBao : **_[Stiker Moon marah]_

**KimLu : **_Kita sudah sering melakukannya baozi sayang~ tenang saja_

**KimKris : **_Aku juga sering melakukannya dengan Yixing, dia benar-benar good kisser_

**ZhangXing : **_KRIIISSS!_

Ting!

Kini giliran Jongdae yang mengambil ponselnya karena ada sebuah pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Jaehyun

**_From : Jaehyunnie_**

_Huwee noona T.T Kenapa noona malah berciuman dengan dobi itu? Lalu bagaimana denganku? T.T_

"Chan-ah, d-darimana–"

"Disana" ucap Chanyeol lalu menunjuk sebuah cctv di pojok atas balkon

"Aku yakin bocah itu sekarang menangisimu karena aku telah menciummu tadi" lanjut Chanyeol lalu memberikan wink pada Jongdae

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan beringsut memeluk Chanyeol

"Jangan katakan kalau–"

"Luhan hyung, Minseok eonni, Kris hyung, Yixing noona, bahkan kedua orang tuamu melihat kita" potong Chanyeol

Jongdae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol karena malu tentu berciuman, apalagi french kiss bersama sang pacar itu benar-benar hal yang memalukan. Jongdae yakin saat sampai di rumah, dia akan digoda habis-habisan. Ugh! Memalukan

"Kau bisa tinggal disini kalau kau masih malu" ucap Chanyeol

Jongdae mendongak. Pipinya merah dan matanya berbinar, benar-benar menggemaskan

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Jongdae tersenyum senang lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat

"Terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu Chan-ah!" seru Jongdae

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang~" balas Chanyeol lalu mengusap kepala Jongdae dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat

* * *

**END**

**YEHET! OHORAT! KKAEBSONG~**

**AKHIRNYA INI FF SELESAI JUGA! YEEE! MAAF UNTUK EPILOG INI LAMAAA BANGET. TAPI PUASKAN KARENA PANJANGNYA WKWK MAAF CAPSLOCK JEBOL YAK :D AKU JUGA MAU NGUCAPIN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK :**

**zhiewon189 || Uchiha Annie || firaamalia25 || Rnine21 || ZOARK || DancingChen || || thedolphinduck || Pigochan || Zy || Kim Daeyu || ren chan || gak jelas || HamsterXiumin || yuri || || umin baozi || loverzversion || feyy || netto45 || nawna || Kim ChenMin || Xiao yueliang || || ExileZee || numin3v1l || MYiXing || Genieaaa || E12i07G07W05 || Nanda Laras XLSK K-Popers || ristazhizha || Baby Kim || Deushiikyungie || dn || ega. || LuBaekShipper || Kim Zuki || elfishminxiu || maya han || xing mae30 || luchen379 || crackcouplelovers || ling-ling pandabear || frostlightx || afiedarliya || ayaya || 1 || luckygirl91 || nandaXLSK9094 || sintia89damayanti || nichi || hellotaeng || .1 || Kimmie179 || Guest (chapter 4) || babboyeoja || sayakanoicinoe || Ve Amilla || MinYeolKook || Min Bonggae || kim yerim || Mery zhang || romanofgriffin || zarahime5 || SooieBabyUke || Minnie163 || hunexohan || guest yang penasaran tingkat dewa (chapter 7) || ZENminz-BaoChim || hunkaiship14 || XiuLu || chenkkamjong97 || PCY'sBabyGirl || sintia985 || pooarie3 || Maknae lines 1994 || Putri 212 || guest (chapter 12) || XmDd9097 || Nadhefuji || Kim ChenMin || nichi || Shim Yeonhae || GM || DAN PARA GHOST RIDER *eh GHOST READERS!**

**MAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN YANG UDAH NYEMPATIN WAKTU BACA FF ABSURDKU INI. MAAF APABILA ADA KESALAHAN KATA ATAU APAPUN YANG GAK MENGENAKKAN DI HATI KALIAN. LOP YOU SOOO MUCH GUYS! HEHEHE :D**

**XOXO**

**FEBRI KIM**


End file.
